Xenophilia
by Betryal
Summary: She had a fascination that led her to a strange obsession. His Pak was malfunctioning leading him to a lost side of his race. Each sensation slowly brought them together. ZAGR xFirst in Xenoseriesx
1. Skool

"When it is dark enough, you can see the stars."  
Charles A. Beard

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my clothes and an insane rabbit

* * *

  
Skool

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The bell rang and amazingly all the students ran out of the class and to lunch. A scoff left the remaining student's throat as she slowly stood up. She picked up her textbook and went to leave the class. The teacher smiled and she raised an eyebrow without opening her eyes. The teacher just sighed and continued to smile. 

"Have a good day Gaz," the teacher simply said.

"Yeah right Ms. Phobia," Gaz mumbled.

She left the class and quickly made her way down the never-ending halls. Stopping in front of a locker, she kicked it and it swung open. Gaz tossed her book inside and reached down to pull out her next text. It was a health book that made her want to gag. She may be a junior, but it didn't mean she liked staring at the human anatomy. A growl made it to her ears and she kicked the locker shut. He was standing at the other side of the hall waving a fist at the metal door. She ran a hand through her dark purple hair and continued to watch him.

"_You dare defy me and not open!_" Came the high threat.

The corner of her mouth lifted up and replaced the stoic look with a smirk. Gaz leaned against the locker and continued to watch the show with amusement. A bell sounded and signaled that she was late for lunch. She didn't care as long as she got to watch the'idiot' make a moron of himself. It amused her to no end that he did ridiculous things. She stuffed her hands into the jacket she wore and barely smirked. The black skirt she wore slightly rose as she reclined against the lockers. The hanging straps with metal buckles at the end clinked against the locker door. Her skull necklace rested against her breast. The whiteness of it contrasted against the crimson of her strapless corset.

Her slender pale hand reached out of her pocket and picked a single piece of lint away from her jacket.The jacketwas a sheer black that was woven much like a spider's web.Finally, a bang had echoed through the halls. Her eyes strayed to the boy providing entertainment and found that he had punched his locker. Gaz opened her eyes a bit to reveal dark amber orbs.

"Way to go genius," Gaz mumbled as she noticed the boy turn to her.

His eyes lowered a bit into a glare and she raised an eyebrow. She recognized the motion as a glare because his pupils were thin. The violet in his eyes had deepened in color. Her eyes moved to the fist size dent in the locker and smirked. It stunned her at how stupid he could be.

"What do you want…_human_?" He questioned.

Gaz just closed her eyes once more and turned her emotions off. The stoic look fell back into place as she watched him. Footsteps sounded down the hall and she mentally rolled her eyes. A gasp and laughter echoed through her mind. She gritted her teeth and fisted her hand.

"Ha! Some mighty alien you are Zim! Can't even work a locker!" The voice taunted.

"_Pathetic human!_" Zim shouted and pointed at Dib. "I was testing the locker's resistance."

"Moron," Gaz mumbled.

Dib raised an eyebrow and glared at Zim. His eyes narrowed behind the glasses. Gaz frowned as she imagined the dramatic effects. Her brother-Dib-glaring at Zim as his black trench coat swayed in some unknown wind. His legs were in a battle ready stance despite the looseness of the black jeans. Gaz sighed and truly shut her eyes. He still wore that same outfit with a stoic smiley face.

"It's only a matter of time before you end up on the wrong end of the scalpel," Dib assured.

"It is not a matter of time…it is a matter of," Zim began as he briefly thought, "_time_."

"I just said that!" Dib growled.

"No you didn't," Zim quickly said.

"Yes I did," Dib growled.

"_Silence_!" Zim growled.

"Idiots," Gaz mumbled as she pushed off her locker and began to walk to lunch.

"Yes…walk away in fear!" Zim shouted at her.

Gaz stopped and Zim froze. She slowly looked over her shoulder and opened one eye to glare at him. Dib was already backing up, but Zim remained rooted to the spot. Gaz internally smirked as she watched him freeze. His green skin went a bit pale and his eyes had that look that reminded you of a doe in headlights. Her eye narrowed as she fully turned around to face him.

"What did you say?" Gaz dangerously questioned.

"Um…nothing," Zim mumbled.

"That's what I thought," Gaz said as she turned to live.

"_Pathetic worm-baby! You think you can scare Zim._" He yelled out to her.

Gaz quickly turned around ready to attack. The green skin boy was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the empty spot.

"_He_ _will_ _pay_," Gaz darkly promised.

Dib shuddered at his sister's darkened voice. Gaz disappeared down the hall and Dib sighed. He was glad that his sister had sent no threats his way. It was amazed him how every person in this school feared her. He shrugged and figured that he had better get lunch before it got cold or mutated.

* * *

The cafeteria was nosy and she gripped her Game Slave tighter. She could hear every chewing sound, hear every breath, and feel her head throb. Gaz hated how she was so aware of everything. She found that everyone was chewing to loud or breathing too much. Her eyes traveled to Dib and found him poking at the green jello. A soft clink made it to her ears and she just about snapped. Her head whipped around and landed on the offender. He was two tables over and poking his peas with a spoon. 

She gazed at him in an attempt to get him to notice her glare. Zim was oblivious to the look of doom. She took in what he wore today and noticed that he had attained some normal clothes. His hand reached down and scratched at the jean material on his knee. The long sleeved shirt was tight on him. The shirt was a red material that clung to his body. She noted that he still wore the same black gloves. His feet touched the floor and she truly took in his height. When he stood, she only reached a bit below his shoulders. He was close to being about six feet.

"Look at him," Dib growled. "He's planning something."

"Shut up," Gaz growled as she tightened her hold on the Game Slave.

A flash of red light and she looked at the screen on her game. Red letters flashed the words 'Game Over.' She growled and turned off the game. It was the first time she had lost to the game and she hated it. She hated it as much as she hated her fascination. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at Zim.

'Fascination,' Gaz thought.

"One day I'll bring him down," Dib promised.

Gaz had ignored and continued to stare at the alien for a bit. She knew he was an alien. It didn't bother her that he wasn't human; everything human she met was usually stupid anyways. Zim was 'stupid', but his antics usually entertained her and pissed her off. Gaz smirked as she watched his face get slammed in the peas. She waited for him to start acting like he was dying. Dib also watched waiting for the drama. Zim sat up and spat a pea out before he wiped his face clean. She heard a muttered insult and then stood up once the bell rung.

'Stupid Skool,' Gaz thought.

"You didn't eat," Dib pointed out.

"What's your point?" Gaz questioned.

"You seemed distracted," Dib replied as she frowned.

'Distracted,' Gaz thought as she walked to health.

* * *

Gaz could hear Zim making gagging noises as the teacher explained sex. She was almost tempted to turn around and stare at him. He sounded as if he had been caught in the rain again. Gaz turned her attention back to the poster above the chalkboard. She groaned in mild annoyance. 

"These are the consequences of unprotected sex," the teacher continued. Gaz silently swore that this teacher was related to Ms. Bitters.

"This is disgusting," Zim spat.

"Any questions?" The teacher questioned as he glanced around the classroom.

Zim had his face down on his desk looking ill. The other students sat around with dazed look on the face. Gaz remained calm as she wished this class would just end. The teacher smirked and focused his attention on Zim. He reached into his desk and pulled out bag flour. Gaz raised an eyebrow at this knowing where this was going.

"Zim!" The teacher called out.

"What…_What_!" Zim shouted as he sat up.

"Zim…you have just had unprotected sex and now have a child…congratulations," the teacher dryly said as he placed the bag of flour on Zim's desk.

Zim's eyes widened as he stared at the flour. Zim immediately jumped out of the desk and away from the flour. He pointed at the teacher as a look of horror dawned on his face.

"_You_ _are_ _disgusting_! I have no child nor need for this!" Zim declared.

"You must raise the child with the _unfortunate_ mother," the teacher continued as he glared at Zim.

"There is no _mother_!" Zim spat as he shuddered.

"Gaz Membrane…I congratulate you on your_doomed_ marriage," the teacher sighed as he walked away.

"What?" Gaz coldly said as everyone in the room froze.

"You and Zim will raise the child or else I will fail you," the teacher simply said.

Zim grimaced and Gaz glowered. Every time she minded her own business, the teacher's poked at her.

"I will raise this earth-worm with its earth-worm mother," Zim began as Gaz dropped her head in her hand. "Zim will raise it better then _you_ all!"

"Glad that you have confidence, I will assign you each a partner and you all will have to come up with a baby name, jobs, bills, and issues," the teacher stated. "I will also want a paper on what you have learned."

Gaz turned to the flour and noted that it was a white bag with the word flour printed in red. Zim had finally sat down and noticed Gaz staring at him. He chose to glare at her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"It has your brains," Gaz commented.

"Flour has no brains," Zim said as his look turned to confusion.

"My point," Gaz said as she turned around.

"I want you all to spend time with you spouse and child," the teacher called out.

Zim reached out to grab the bag, but Gaz already held it. He glared at her and she glared back. They glared for a minute before Gaz sighed.

"I watch it all the time since your dog would eat it," Gaz said.

"He would not…yes he would," Zim sheepishly admitted.

"I will be coming over at five so you can see _your_ child," Gaz stated as she left the room.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sort of Edited 1/11/06,Went through and corrected a few things, thanks to Invader Maz and Tamagoakura lordtamagochan for pointing some things out 


	2. Reactions

"Feels so good it must be a sin."  
Irene Cara

* * *

  
Reactions

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Zim glared at everything as he pushed open the door to his house. The robotic parents greeted him and he glared some more. The house was unusually quiet…too quiet. His eyes narrowed as he searched for anything out of place. Nothing stood out; he sighed with a shrug and thought that he was being overly paranoid. He had fixed all the glitches in his system, and updated his defenses. There was nothing to fear, he could handle anything.

"Gir!" Zim shouted.

He glanced around the house when nothing happened. No explosions or insane laughter. Something wasn't right and he didn't know what. His eyes widened in slight fear when he thought about the humans. They must have invaded his base. He activated his Pak and his metals legs came out. Zim jumped to the ceiling and held on. A clink sounded and he directed his gaze to the kitchen. He snuck along the ceiling in hopes of surprising the intruder.

"So anyways…I love tacos…are you making tacos?" Gir asked as he watched the intruder.

"No," came the short feminine reply.

"Are you making tacos now?" Gir asked.

"Let me see…no," she answered.

Gir paused and tilted his head to the side. The woman was sitting at the table simply writing. Gir jumped up on the table and stared down at the paper.

"A love letter? Ohhhh…you're are all _lovey_ _dovey_!" Gir squealed as he jumped away from her grasp.

"It's just a letter," she growled.

"Is it for master? Master needs some love…he needs love like I need tacos," Gir suddenly said.

"Gir!" Zim shouted from his place on the ceiling.

"Can't walk on the floor like a _normal_ human?" Gaz questioned as she put the letter away.

"What are you doing _here_?" Zim growled as he dropped to the floor.

"I came over so we could get started on this project," Gaz said.

"_Get_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _house_!" Zim yelled as he pointed to the door.

"No," Gaz stated.

"Very well human," Zim began as he smirked. "You leave me no choice."

Gaz opened an eye and raised an eyebrow. Zim went to lunge at her and she pulled out a spray bottle. She pulled the little white handle and water misted out in Zim's face. He froze in midair and fell to the ground screaming and rolling. Gir began to laugh and he fell to the floor and began to roll around after Zim. Gaz sighed as she waited for the smoke to clear. Zim stood up with an even angrier expression on his face. She smirked at his rage and turned away from him.

"_Get. Out. NOW!_" Zim bellowed.

"I'll leave when we get this project finished," Gaz growled as she glared at him.

Zim glowered a bit as he listened to Gir roll around the floor laughing. He looked at the human and then sighed. He took a seat across from Gaz and crossed his arms.

"Alright human…let's begin the _project_," Zim stated as he made quotes on the word project.

"This isn't some mission," Gaz mumbled as she placed the flour bag on the table.

She then pulled out a worksheet and wrote her name on it. The teacher had tossed a worksheet out at the last minute. Zim glanced at the worksheet and reclined in the chair with a look of boredom.

"I know nothing of this _mission_," Zim nervously replied.

"Whatever…freak," Gaz mumbled as she wrote down something.

"What are you writing?" Zim questioned as he attempted to stare at the paper.

"The baby's name is Lydia," Gaz replied as she wrote the name down.

"Lydia? What type of name is that?" Zim questioned with a snort.

"What type of name is Zim?" Gaz shot back.

"_It is a grand name!_" Zim shouted.

"Whatever, now what type of job do you want?" Gaz asked.

Zim sat back in thought as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Gaz watched as a grin spread across his face. She raised and eyebrow as he scratched at his head and then started laughing. Gaz sighed and began to write a suitable occupation for Zim. Zim snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her pen start to write.

"What are you writing?" Zim questioned.

"Your job," Gaz mumbled.

"Zim shall be a dictator," he calmly said.

"Sure," Gaz replied as she stared at the one word written for Zim's job.

_Lunatic_.

"What shall be your job human?" Zim questioned as he tilted his head in thought.

"I am going to be a writer and or game designer," Gaz replied.

Zim nodded and looked over at the bag of flour. He poked it and stared some more. He poked it again and heard a growl. Zim jumped away from the flour intent on staying away from it.

"Stop poking it," Gaz warned.

Zim scoffed and sat back down. He still warily looked at the flour. His gaze turned back to the human and he scoffed.

"So your species develops from flour?" Zim questioned.

Gaz stopped writing and remained motionless. Zim glared at her odd behavior and watched as her form began to shake. Laughter erupted from her and he winced, but it wasn't her I'm-going to-doom-you laughter.

"You dare to mock _Zim_!" He yelled in anger.

"For an alien…you are stupid," Gaz laughed.

"And for a human…you prove your race is idiotic," Zim growled as he glared at her.

She stopped laughing and fully glared at him. His Pak on his back sparked and he glared back at her. They both stood up and faced each other. Zim partly looked down at her and she glared up at him defiantly. His hands griped the table and she heard a scratching. Her eyes quickly strayed to the table to find deep gashes within the wood. She looked back up and stood her ground despite her slight fear. He appeared to be pissed off in her view. Zim watched as her hand strayed closer to the spray bottle. Gaz reached for the bottle and slightly yelped in pain.

Zim had grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. He held her against the wall. Her face was pressed to the side and she growled. Gaz struggled and attempted to kick him. She heard a familiar sound and realized that he was holding her legs still with one of his metal legs pressed against her knees. Gaz growled when she saw him smirk.

"Release me now or else I will send your soul into the pitiful depths of despair," Gaz growled.

"You think _your_ threats scare me." Zim taunted with a knowing smirk. "I am an invader…I could kill you."

Gaz stilled her struggles and thought this over. He could easily end her life. It would be simple for him to do it. She knew he wouldn't feel any guilt for killing her, just like she wouldn't feel guilt for tormenting people. A soft ironic laugh escaped her before she could stop it. The metal legs pressed against herknees harder. His grip on her wrist tightened, but she continued to chuckle.

"I find nothing amusing," Zim growled.

"None of this is funny…but it amuses me," Gaz simply said.

"Your own death amuses you?" Zim questioned.

"It amuses me because I realize…how _worthless_ my life really is," Gaz growled as he leaned her head back to hit him in the face.

Zim quickly used his left arm to hold her head in place. Another leg came out from his pack and he slowly brought the point to her face. It gently touched her cheek and applied a bit of pressure. Zim thought over her words and growled.

'Worthless,' Zim thought as he felt his anger rise.

"_Do_ _it_…_kill_ _me_," Gaz whispered, it sounded like a plea.

His eyes strayed to metal leg and he gritted his teeth. One human death would mean that he was closer to his conquest. One death, and the bloodshed would continue while he conquered. He squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to end her life.

'What makes her worthless?' Zim questioned as they tip of the leg traveled to her throat and rested at the main vein.

Zim opened his eyes and saw that her own eyes were closed. He wondered if she could see his struggle, she could see everything…even with closed eyes. The legs retracted and he stepped back with a snarl. He could feel something within him and it disgusted him. It confused him to the point of being sick. Her eyes opened as he glared into the amber of her eyes. Zim took a step back and pointed to the door.

"Out…now," Zim growled.

"But—"

"_Get_ _out_!" Zim shouted as he waved his arms around. "_OUT_! _OUT_! _OUT_!"

Gaz pushed away from the wall and grabbed her backpack. He heard the door slam and knew that she was gone. Zim smacked himself in the face and sighed. Today wasn't his day. He heard humming and turned see Gir watching him.

"Gir!" Zim shouted.

"Yes my master!" Gir responded as his blue eyes glowed red.

"Guard the base," Zim ordered as he walked over to the trashcan.

"Yes sir!" Gir firmly responded.

Zim vanished into the garbage bin and to the depths of his base. Gir's eyes went back to blue and he ran over to the TV. He gazed at the monkey and sat down.

"I love this show," Gir sighed as he sat in a trance.

* * *

Zim glowered at the screen as he continued to type. There was a glitch in his Pak and he could feel it. The Pak on his back should have stopped these feelings. Never in his years of existence had he found a glitch so bad.

"Stupid worms," Zim muttered as he searched for a problem.

He plugged his Pak into the computer and continued his search. His crimson eyes narrowed as hewatched the data streams. He cursed and continued. It didn't make sense, the Pak shut off any type of emotion, or insticts. It provided only what he needed to know or feel. His eyes widened when he spotted the glitch. He leaned back in his chair in slight shock.

"Oh," was his muttered replied.

His Pak was short-circuiting and it was only a matter of time. He wiped where his nose would have been and stared at the computer screen. If his Pak fully malfunctioned then he would, he didn't know. The Pak was the only thing that kept him alive to his knowledge. It stored all basic information that he needed to start life. It also repressed ancient Irken ways.

'Maybe this is why I've been out of it for the past few days,' Zim thought as he proceeded to contact the Massive. The Tallest would know what to do.

The transmission was received and Zim blanched at what he heard. The laughter reached his mind first. Red and Purple appeared on the screen.

"Zim! You're _still_ alive," Red said with surprise.

"Yes my Tallest, I am alive but not well," Zim responded as Red and Purple glanced each other.

"We trust the mission is well." Purple assumed before he sipped his soda. Red laughed at this and Zim would have raised an eyebrow if he could.

"The mission is well…but I am not," Zim quickly said.

"Never would have guessed," Red mumbled as Purple stepped in front of him.

"What's the problem?" Purple asked with amusement. As long as Zim's problem didn't affect them, they were fine.

"My Pak is malfunctioning," Zim answered.

"That's nothing big…you were always defective," Red assured as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"I what?" Zim questioned.

"Your Pak's been defective since day one," Purple clarified.

"What?" Zim questioned in shock.

"It was only a matter of time before it went haywire," Red assured with a smirk.

"I need to get if _fixed_!" Zim shouted as he grabbed his control panel.

"Can't let you do that…a defective Irken is not allowed back into the empire," Red quoted as Purple quickly wrote the new rule down.

"Why not! I won't be defective if I am fixed!" Zim assured.

"You'd have to get fixed _first_ then come back," Purple quickly explained.

"What…that's just stupid," Zim mumbled.

"Alas…but we don't make the rules," Red sighed with a snicker.

"Yes you do," Zim pointed out.

"Good luck with your death…I'm mean getting fixed," Red corrected once purple hit him.

"_Wait_!" Zim shouted.

"What is it now?" Purple groaned.

"Where do I go to get fixed?" Zim questioned as he tilted his head.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Red snapped.

"What?" Zim asked in true shock.

"Your mission's over…there is no mission so just accept you malfunctioning fate," Red simply said with a glare.

"All transmissions from Earth are to be blocked," Purple ordered as the screen went blank.

Zim sat there stunned before his head hit the control panel. He closed his red eyes and stared at his feet.

'Worthless,' Zim thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry that in the last chapter one thing repeated like three times, I will fix that.  
I'm glad this isn't a total flop so far and that people actually like it.  
Please leave a review and I'll update again!


	3. Fascination

Fascination 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Journal

_I hate it. I hate everything that exists. I hate the fact that I have to eat; I hate the fact that no matter what happens I still feel pain. This life is a never-ending cycle that is driving me insane. The daily routine of having to open my eyes and face the world everyday is worse then having to eat. Eating is overrated, I don't have a disorder… it just bothers me a bit. If I don't have to eat, I hold out and see how long I can go without food. I wasn't like this in junior high…but I've developed a problem. People tell me it's not right to be this dark, but I just give them a careless stare. I wonder if anybody truly cares, maybe, I really am worthless…maybe that's why father ignores Dib and I._

_Father, the mighty Professor Membrane…I found his secret. I found the skeletons he keeps in the closet. His skeletons in the closet are the reason I turned so dark. I found outbefore Zim came. I discovered the truth about mother…about Dib…about my existence…my worthless existence. I am nothing but a shadow of the past that should not even existence. Yet…I still have the urge to live…no matter how many times I try…I fight to live. I know humans fight for survival…but why do I fight?_

_Gaz

* * *

_

Gaz could feel Dib's gaze on her. He was watching her, trying not to be noticed. She knew that he worried for her no matter what he did. A sigh left her lips…no matter how many times she pushed…he wouldn't leave her. She had pushed everyone else away, but he had remained. A thought crossed her mind and she wondered if it was because they weren't normal. She turned her head to the side and saw that Zim's table was empty. He hadn't been to skool in a few days. She briefly wondered what had happened to him. Gaz rubbed her wrist at the memory of their encounter. Today was Thursday and they had health.

She would have no choice but to go over to his house and check on him. Gaz frowned and wondered if she wanted to check on him. She shook her head and muttered a soft no. Gaz Membrane didn't need anyone.

"Are you alright Gaz?" Dib questioned with concern.

"Leave me alone," Gaz coldly growled before she tossed her food and tray into the garbage.

"You've been acting strange," Dib voiced as he caught up to her.

'Strange,' Gaz thought.

"You haven't been normal," Dib whispered as he watched her walking.

'Normal…what is normal?' Gaz wondered.

"Gaz?" Dib warily questioned.

Gaz clenched her fists and before she could stop herself, she had Dib by his neck. She slammed him to the lockers with her hands around his neck. He pulled at her hands in an attempt to dislodge her. She knew that even though she was hurting him, he was trying not to hurt her. Her eyes fully opened and he caught the look of regret in her eyes. She released her grip and allowed her hands to hover above his throat. She was frozen in fear…she didn't control herself. Gaz pulled away fro Dib and held her hands in front of her as if they burned. Before he could stop her, she ran off and disappeared down the halls.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Dib whispered as he held back his tears.

Dib pushed off the lockers and rubbed his sore throat. He knew that there was going to be a bruise. His worry over his sister overrode his own concern. Ever since she had stumbled in their dad's secret lab, she hadn't been the same. She had walked out of the lab, locked the door, and then ran to her room where she remained for days. Then one day she came out of her room darkly dressed, easily angered, and apathetic.

* * *

She ran through the skool and busted through the doors. Her eyes were wide and watching the reality, she was facing. She hated it with a passion…she hated this planet…these people. Gaz knocked over a woman as she ran for the park. The woman screamed as she hit the mailbox. Gaz didn't bother to look back as she continued to run. She didn't look at the street signs, she ignored the blares of car horns, and she ignored the protesting humans. They weren't calling out to help her, only to stop her from running over them. She froze in the middle of the crosswalk and watched as the car sped toward her.

The driver blared his horn and cursed at her as he came inches from her body. She gasped and took off running into the park. Gaz finally collapsed and fell to her knees in front of the lake. Her chest heaved as she struggled to regain lost air into her abused lungs. The sweat upon her brow disgusted her as her lungs began to ache. Each breath burned her and she hated the pain. She lifted her head and gazed at the lake with anger. The crystal surface of the water reflected everything she wasn't. Gaz hated the lake more then anything at this moment.

She hated the calm surface that reflected her distressed. Gaz loathed how beautiful and real it looked; she wasn't beautiful or real. Some guys thought her beautiful, but she wasn't real. She could never be real when she herself was nothing but a shadow of bitterness. Gaz sat on her rear and stared out into the lake hoping to find some answer. She didn't want to be here anymore. It hurt to be nothing more then a shadow. The pain would have been less if she had never found out, but she had found out and it hurt. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed the tears not to come, she refused to cry for herself. Pity was something she didn't want from anyone…herself included.

She suddenly stood up and began to walk. A soft growl left her lips as she continued through the park and to Zim's house. She wanted to finish this project as soon as possible. Once more, she closed her eyes and continued her trek. Her GS2 wasn't enough to keep her from reality. Gaz glanced at her watch and realized that school would be letting out in about three hours. She had three hours until Dib would come searching for her. Gaz softly scoffed and smirked when she saw the familiar green house and lawn gnomes.

The lawn gnomes actually seemed normal for once. They didn't turn around to stare at her. She pushed the doorbell and waited for those horrible robots to answer. Tapping her foot, nobody answered. The corners of her lips turned down in a scowl as she pushed the doorbell again. She held the button down hoping that the ring would annoy Zim into answering. The door flew open and she looked down after a moment. Gaz removed her finger from the doorbell and stared down at the little green dog.

"Master's not home so please leave a name, number, and message after the beep…_Beep!_" Gir stated as he smiled.

"That only works when you're on a phone," Gaz calmly said. Gir tilted his head and gazed up at her.

"Okay…you want some waffles?" Gir questioned.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz snapped as she stepped inside the house.

Gir shut the door and walked over to the couch. Gaz could hear him squeak with each step he took. He jumped on the couch and picked up the remote. She growled as he began to flip through random shows. Gaz walked over to Gir and grabbed the remote. She threw it into the TV and then glared at him.

"_NO! THE TV! WHY?_" Gir sobbed as he mourned the broken device.

"Take me to Zim!" Gaz growled.

"Okay," Gir replied as he stood up and walked over to the trashcan.

He stepped on the little pedal and the lid opened. Gaz walked over to him and curiously glared at Gir. He looked up at her and gave her a big smile. She looked into the trash and saw a metal disk waiting to take her down.

"He's down there?" Gaz questioned.

"Been down there for days," Gir responded.

"Is he alive?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't know," Gir evenly said before he ran back to the front room.

Gaz frowned and stepped inside the trashcan. She scoffed at this and couldn't believe she was getting inside a trashcan. It shot down and she watched different levels go by. She crossed her arms and glared at the different levels that passed her by. The elevator stopped and she stepped into the lab.

"Finally," Gaz mumbled as she slightly opened her eyes.

Her expression went more still if even possible. She cautiously took another step forward and winced. Screws and bolts clinked under her foot as she walked through the destruction. Gaz fully opened her eyes and walked toward the giant computer screen. Glass crunched under her boot as she gazed at it in wonder. A chair was thrown into the screen and sticking partially out of it. Sparks flared to life every few seconds around the chair.

'What happened here?' Gaz wondered as she continued.

Her arms flailed through the air and she grasped onto the nearest piece of machinery. She scowled at the puddles of liquid on the ground. Her amber orbs traveled to the broken chambers. She wondered why he would have broken the tubes and released his "experiments." Gaz ignored the sound of glass once more and continued on. She growled a curse as she tripped over a pulled up tile. A purple door greeted her at the end of the tunnel. She put her hand to the metal and it didn't open. Wrinkles covered her forehead as she glared at the door.

"Computer, open the door," Gaz ordered. She remembered Zim shouting commands to it.

"Access denied," the computer sighed.

"Open the door," Gaz growled as her patience wore thin.

"You must have the password to gain access to the room," the computer informed.

Gaz frowned as she reached up and held her chin in thought. If she were a self-centered alien bent on world domination…what would her password be. A smirk crossed her features as she rolled her eyes.

"I am _ZIM_!" Gaz relayed emphasizing the Zim's name.

"Access granted."

Gaz mentally gave herself a pat on the back and watched as the doors slid open. The room was dark and hindered her vision. She squinted and then ordered the computer to switch on the lights. A blinding flash filled the room and she was shocked once more. Gaz walked to the center of the room and nudged the body with her boot. No response and she nudged a bit harder. She deeply scowled and glowered down at the body. Glazed red eyes and pale green skin was the only thing she saw.

"What the hell did he do?" Gaz growled as she kicked him in the stomach or squeedly spooch for good measure.

Gaz growled at her misfortune and decided that a dead Zim wouldn't do well for the project. She didn't want to have to explain to her teacher that her "husband" had suddenly died. Gaz noticed a nearby plug lying next to Zim. An eyebrow rose and she walked over to the plug with curiosity. She rolled Zim over to his stomach and grimaced at how cold his skin felt. His tongue hung out of his mouth, as his eyes remained lifeless. She picked the plug up and flipped a switch. A spark generated and she grinned at her luck.

'He sure has a long tongue,' Gaz mused before she attached the plug to his Pak.

The pack glowed red and a shock was sent throughout Zim's body. Gaz watched his hand began to twitch. His claws dug into the floor and soon the plug detached from his Pak. Red eyes blinked and became filled with life. His antennae twitched and he pushed himself to his knees. He blinked one more time before his eyes landed on the pair of black boots. He followed the boots up the legs, passed the edge of the skirt, and to the purple hair. Angry amber pools glared down at him.

"You're not getting out of the project that _easy_," Gaz spoke with a meaningful glare.

"_You_ _fool_!" Zim growled as he shakily stood up. _"Do you realize what you've done?"_

"Yeah…I got out of being a single mother," Gaz scoffed as Zim incredulously blinked at her.

"How…no why did you reactivate me?" Zim questioned as he glared at her.

"I don't want to be the one stuck with all this work," Gaz replied.

"How did you know about my Pak…and stuff?" Zim questioned.

"I do listen when Dib talks…I just don't care," Gaz responded as her eyes closed.

"Stupid human, you should have left me deactivated!" Zim growled.

"Why?" Gaz questioned.

"Because I wanted it!" Zim growled. "_And what Zim wants, Zim gets!_"

"You wanted to be dead?" Gaz questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"That's why I self-destructed," Zim said in a tone that questioned her intelligence.

"That's a stupid way to self-destruct…you'd think there'd be some big explosion," Gaz mused. Zim scratched an antenna and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I just deactivated myself. I didn't actually press the button," Zim explained.

"Whatever, but we have a project," Gaz interrupted as she walked to the elevator.

Zim watched her begin to walk away. His antennae raised and he blinked in confusion. Gaz stopped and peered at him from over her shoulder. She sighed and turned around to face him.

"What is it now?" Gaz asked in annoyance.

"Why did you save Zim? _Tell me_!" Zim demanded as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Why did you deactivate?" Gaz shot back.

"That is official Irken business," Zim replied as he crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I bet you aren't an invader," Gaz knowingly stated.

Zim glared at her for a moment before his antennae pressed against his head. Gaz noted their reaction and noticed his crestfallen mood. He walked ahead of her and motioned with his hand for her to follow.

"Come on, let's work on this project," Zim sighed.

"They exiled you," Gaz mumbled as she got into the elevator with Zim.

"Yes, they have exiled _Zim_! Go ahead and _laugh_, but it will be _your_ last!" Zim growled.

"That's why you tried to kill yourself," Gaz mused as she thought about this.

"Deactivation is the only option for a defected," Zim replied.

"Just because your race abandons you, you try to kill yourself?" Gaz questioned as Zim nodded. "Pathetic."

"What did you say?" Zim snarled as his fist shook.

"You're life must be worthless if you have nothing to live for," Gaz firmly said.

"I have a reason to live!" Zim declared as he pointed to the ceiling. "My reason is the most _reasonest_ reason around!"

"Reasonest?" Gaz repeated in question.

"My reason now marches through my veins like the _giant_ _radioactive_ _rubber_ _pants_!" Zim loudly explained as she stuck a finger in her ear to cut off his voice.

"What is _this_ reason?" Gaz ventured.

Zim darkly laughed as Gaz stepped out of the elevator and into the front room. She raised an eyebrow when he continued laughing. He coughed a few times and then continued. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Since I got so many reviews I decided to update.

The pants command you to review!


	4. Bucket of Nightmares

"One two three, I found you out so easily  
One two three, I found in you what I found in me"  
Guilty (Gravity Kills)

* * *

  
Bucket of Nightmares

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz kept her eyes closed as she listened to the teacher ramble on about STDs. She really didn't want to know this. It occurred to her that she would never use a public restroom again. Her health teacher--Mr. Rancor-- finally stopped talking and pulled two buckets out. He setthem on his desk and cleared his throat. Gaz slightly opened her eyes and watched him. He was always dressed for a funeral.

'Just like Ms. Bitters,' Gaz thought.

"Today class, I will be assigning you a project to overcome which will involve your unfortunate spouses and offspring," Mr. Rancor announced with a grimace. "But I want to hear what your jobs are and the name of the poor child."

Mr. Rancor narrowed his emerald eyes and searched the room. A slight smile made it to his face as he lifted his arm and pointed at a random student. A spider fell from his hand. They all watched as it crawled up the tiny web and wrapped around his finger like a ring. A few students shuddered and Zim watched with a shiver.

"Keef, deliever your assignment," Mr. Rancor snapped.

The teen snapped to attention and pulled out a piece of paper. The teacher tapped his foot as he waited for the assignment. His partner finally pulled the papers out of his hand and pointed to what he needed to read.

"Our child's name is Shelley, and my partner is a therapist. I work at Crazy Taco," Keef nervously said.

"How pathetic," Mr. Rancor calmly said with an edge of amusement.

His green eyes turned to Gaz and he truly smirked. She looked up and glowered at him. He just glowered back and she opened her eyes slightly. Mr. Rancor rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Gaz…deliver your assignment," Mr. Rancor demanded with a smirk.

"The child is a girl and her name is Lydia. I am a writer that likes to paint my walls red and sleep surrounded by black candles in a coffin. Every night I demand that my husband prepare the coffins. When he disobeys I chain him to the wall," Gaz informed.

Mr. Rancor scratched his head while everyone remained silent. Zim's eyes were wide in confusion as he stared at Gaz. He slightly scooted away from her till he was closer to the wall.

"What is Zim's job?" Mr. Rancor growled.

"He's a raving lunatic that believes he is an invader bent on world domination," Gaz calmly said.

"What a disturbing family," Mr. Rancor mumbled.

"Disturbing…no, eccentric…yes," Gaz corrected.

"Today I will let the husbands pick from one of these two buckets," Mr. Rancor declared as Gaz glared at him.

Gaz reclined in her chair as Zim stood up and walked to the front of the room. Gaz gazed at his Pak and squinted her eyes a bit. The normal lights on his Pak were a bit dull. Gaz silently wondered what that was about. Her eyes opened when she saw him reaching for the bucket labeled 'nightmare'. She smacked herself in the face and growled. Zim proudly strutted over to her and smacked the paper on the desk.

"As if this pathetic task will pose a challenge to _ZIM_!"

"Have you even read it?" Gaz questioned, slightly annoyed.

"No…but I don't have to read it to know it's _pa-the-tic_," Zim supplied.

Gaz growled and tore the paper from under his hand. She opened it and her eyes quickly traced each word. Gaz scoffed at the assignment and wondered why it was labeled nightmare.

"What is it?" Zim questioned.

"Your relatives are coming to visit," Gaz answered as Zim scratched his head.

"What? I have no relatives," Zim informed.

"I expect you to have this assignment ready Monday…and your baby better be in one piece!" Mr. Rancor warned as the bell rang.

Gaz picked up the textbook and promptly walked out with Zim behind her. The both remained silent as they walked down the halls. Dib soon ran up to them and grabbed Gaz by her arm. He pulled her a few feet away from Zim much to her annoyance.

"Gaz!" Dib exclaimed in relief. "Are you alright? Why are you _with_ him?"

"I'm all right and Dib," Gaz calmly replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you drag me a few feet away where he can still hear us?"

"That doesn't matter, but he's an alien and I had to make sure you were safe," Dib answered as he glared at Zim.

Zim shrugged and merely picked at his claws. Dib watched Zim's actions in confusion. The alien should have been denying everything.

"Dib…you're a dork," Gaz replied as she walked back over to Zim and passed him.

"Zim! What have you done to my sister?" Dib demanded.

"I have done nothing earth-_filth_," Zim quickly replied as he turned to leave.

"I know you've done something…and when I find out what it is I'll get you!" Dib declared.

Zim turned around and sighed much to his dislike. He shrugged and tried to think of what to say. His mouth opened and then closed. Zim tapped his foot as he waited.

"Whatever, but I'll be leaving once this project with your sister is over," Zim informed as he turned to leave.

"Project!" Dib shouted in horror.

"Yeah the baby," Zim replied as he waved his hand for emphasis.

"You monster! How could you have done _that_ to my sister!" Dib growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Done what?" Zim questioned in confusion.

"I can't believe you did that to her!" Dib shouted as he charged.

"What?" Zim questioned in confusion.

"You probed her!" Dib accused.

"Wait, I'm lost here," Zim admitted as he blinked.

"This is the last straw Zim! I'm taking you down for hurting my sister!" Dib declared as he threw a punch.

Zim quickly jumped out of the way still confused. Dib spun around to backhand the alien, but he ducked. Zim continued to avoid punches as he thought about what Dib had said. He had no clue what the human was talking about. Zim finally caught Dib's arm and stopped his foolish attacks.

"Can you explain exactly what _Zim_ has done?" Zim irritably demanded.

"You had sex with Gaz!" Dib declared as Zim froze.

Dib pulled his arm out of Zim's grip and rubbed the sore appendage. Zim stood there frozen in shock. His mouth was open and one contact had fallen out in his shocked state. Dib cautiously waved a hand in front of the alien. He remained frozen as he stared off into his own world. Laughter erupted in the hallway and soon Zim was on the floor curled up in a ball laughing.

"I don't think this is funny!" Dib growled.

Zim quickly put the contact back in and continued to laugh. He shook his head as his laughter died down into chuckles.

"Dib-worm…do you really think I would do _that_?" Zim questioned as one eye squinted and the other remained opened.

"Well yeah! You're the enemy!" Dib agreed. Zim shook his head and sighed.

"First, _Zim_ needs to force no one," Zim listed as he held up a finger.

"But—"

"Second," another finger is held up as he continued, "I have no _desire_ to do _that_."

"What?"

"_Third!_" Zim held up the last finger, "_I can't do that._"

Zim promptly smacked Dib across the head and then walked off down the halls. Dib fixed his glasses and scratched the back of his head in confusion. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. It may have been a bit harsh to accuse Zim of that, but Gaz would have said something. He wondered what Zim meant when he claimed he couldn't do _that_. Dib scratched his head again and truly wondered about Zim. He wondered if Irkens reproduced differently. Dib pursed his lips in thought and wondered if this had anything to do with Zim never changing into his school uniform. Dib gagged as he wondered about a part of Zim he never wanted to wonder about.

"Maybe if I poke my brain with a toothpick, I'll forget about this," Dib mused as he walked to his locker.

* * *

Zim grumbled as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk. He could hear Gaz's GS2 beeping as she killed off vampire piggies. His left eye twitched as he cursed the contacts that hid his eyes. They itched and so did that wig he wore. His left eye twitched again as he heard the music increase on the GS2. He could tell by the music that she was in a battle with a main boss. Zim scoffed at her imaginary play and wondered how she would do in a real battle. One eye widened at the thought and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She appeared to be very fragile.

He shook his head and almost laughed at the thought. Her recent punch to his squeedly spooch proved that wrong. Zim tilted his head in thought and remembered when she had fought him inside of Dib's body. She could pilot, physically defend herself, and much more. A smile crossed his face as he imagined her as an invader. Invader Gaz. He shrugged and figured it had a nice ring to it, but nice as good of a ring as his own name. The magenta lights on his Pak briefly dimmed and he twitched. He growled and figured that the thing was getting ready to kill him.

'Which reminds me,' Zim thought as he chuckled. 'I have a score to settle as these earth-pigs say.'

"What are you so happy about?" Gaz questioned as she continued her game.

"I have many things to do," Zim replied.

"And being busy makes you laugh like a manic?" Gaz dryly questioned as he blinked.

"If you must know," Zim sighed, "I have plans."

"Which I don't care about," Gaz replied.

"I am planning…_revenge_!" Zim shouted to the sky as he clenched his fists together.

"You are planning revenge?" Gaz questioned. "You can't even plan earth's destruction."

"But my plan for revenge is _perfect_!" Zim protested as Gaz saved her game. "I am a _GENIUS_!"

"I know all about revenge…if you want to do it the right way you'll need my help," Gaz calmly said as they walked to his door.

"Zim needs _no_ _one_," Zim said as he waved her off.

"What is your _grand_ _plan_ of _revenge_?" Gaz questioned as she waited her amusement.

"I plan to fill the Massive with radioactive…_pigs_!" Zim declared as he began to laugh.

"That's just stupid," Gaz spat as she shook her head.

Zim pushed open his door and walked past the robot parents. Gaz easily pushed them away from her. Zim marched into the kitchen with his eyes shut. Gaz knew she had just insulted him and it was amusing her. She always took the chance to insult him. Gaz smirked as he hopped onto a chair and with his eyes still closed. She took a seat beside him and wondered if her fascination would scare him. Gaz studied him and disliked the pathetic costume to his real form. She wanted to smack herself for her traitorous thoughts. Gaz smirked as she noticed that his arms were still crossed and he looked offended.

"How about I make you a deal," Gaz calmly offered.

"What nonsense do you speak?" Zim questioned as he glared at her.

"I have nothing better to do and would be glad to help you in your revenge," Gaz stated as she gazed at him through closed eyes.

"And why would Zim need your help?" Zim questioned.

"Because I know how to cast a soul into the deepest depths of despair from whence there is no escape," Gaz answered.

Zim thought this over before he began to hum. He weighed the pros and cons and figured the only con would be working with a human. To him though, Gaz wasn't like a normal human.

"Fine, I will allow you to assist _Zim_!" Zim answered as he grinned.

"Thank you for you permission _master_," Gaz mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"That's the spirit," Zim suddenly said as she fiercely glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you," Gaz growled.

Zim's eyes widened as he frantically stood up. His eyes landed on the flour and he held it in front of him. Gaz's eyes widened before she went back to fully glaring at him. They both jumped out of their seats and prepared to fight. Gaz growled and Zim shook the flour in warning.

"Put Lydia down!" Gaz ordered.

"_NEVER_!" Zim shouted.

"You break her and you will pay," Gaz angrily threatened.

Zim suddenly grinned and jumped off the ground. His legs shot out of his back and attached themselves to the ceiling. Gaz glared up at him and wondered how long he could stay up there. Zim lowered his arms and dropped the flower bag. Gaz quickly caught it and coughed at the bit of flour that sprayed at her.

"In order to begin my revenge I have to repair my lab," Zim suddenly spoke.

"Why'd you damage it in the first place?" Gaz questioned as she set Lydia on the table.

"I got mad," Zim replied as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Baby tantrum," Gaz assumed as she shrugged.

"I no nothing of this baby, but if you mean I got angry…then yes I did," Zim replied.

"How long will repairs take?" Gaz questioned.

"Two long nights," Zim replied.

"I guess this means without the project," Gaz mumbled.

"Yeah…about that…I wouldn't have time to work on that," Zim replied as he scratched his head.

"Then I guess I'll be staying in the lab with you," Gaz replied as Zim nodded.

"Sure…I mean _no_!" Zim seriously said.

"Why not? I was there the other night," Gaz replied.

"I can't trust that you won't tell Dib anything," Zim childishly replied.

"Why would I tell him anything?" Gaz sneered with a scoff.

"Good point," Zim mumbled.

"Then let's get to work," Gaz sighed.

"I'll do must of the project, but I want feedback," Gaz warned as Zim nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Zim replied as he fully dropped to the floor and walked into the living room. Gaz followed him and waiting for the couch to vanish. Soon enough they were traveling into the depths of the base.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter, I'm having so much fun typing this that I already have about eleven chapters finished, all I have to do is proof-read them.  
Thanks for reviewing! Any constructive criticism is welcomed!


	5. Clandestine Minds

"Why can't I decide, why my feelings I hide?  
Always screwing with my mind"  
Lost (Korn)

* * *

Clandestine Minds

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

Zim was underneath his control panel rearranging the wires. He stopped attaching wires and narrowed his eyes. She was doing it again. Her deep even breaths were distracting him from the work at hand. He gritted his teeth and decided that the next thing he would fix would be his Pak. This was the last night he needed in order to fix the lab. They had already come up with names for his parents and a response from the surprise visit. He still didn't understand why human's depended so much on parents. In his mind, a human child could stand the world if forced to. 

She inhaled and he glared at the control panel through his black goggles. He bit his lower lip as he connected the red wire to the purple wire. A spark erupted and he snatched back his burnt fingers. Another breath and he began to work on something else. Zim's teeth dug deeper into his lip as he listened to her clothes rustle.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Zim questioned. 'I've been off all week because of this stupid Pak.'

"Zim I asked a question and expect an answer," Gaz roughly said.

"What!" Zim shouted as he sat up and smacked his head against the control panel. "OW!"

"I asked if you have parents." Gaz repeated as she watched him wince.

"I already told you I don't," Zim snapped as her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Zim went back underneath the panel and began to work furiously. He could still hear her breathing. Her breathing slowed even more and he wondered if she was holding her breath. The pattern was to even for her to be holding her breath. He wondered why he was noticing this. Zim closed his eyes and punched the air in aggravation. He heard her humming and knew that she working on the project.

"Gaz-human!" Zim called out. He figured if she talked then he would ignore her breathing patterns.

"It's Gaz," Gaz growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…but what are your parents like?" Zim questioned.

An awkward silence erupted within the room. Zim stopped working and his fingers lightly tapped against the floor while waiting for her response. He began to panic thinking that he might have insulted her. He frowned and decided that he didn't care; yet, something spoke against that. Zim grimaced and made a face that made him appear as if he was choking. There was too much emotion in that thought for him to stomach.

"I don't have parents," Gaz softly, furiously replied as she gripped the pen.

"What about that Membrane-human?" Zim questioned.

"He's…more like a guardian," Gaz responded she looked down at the ground.

"He appears to be a parental unit," Zim mused as his concentration returned.

"No…he's not a parent and never will be," Gaz coldly replied.

"Explain." Zim encouraged not aware that he didn't sound demanding.

"Tell me about your childhood," Gaz suddenly said.

"There was no stage in my life compared to that part of you humans," Zim replied as he grinned triumphantly at his work.

"Then what did you do when you were younger?" Gaz questioned.

"I was programmed to be a scientist on Research Plant 9," Zim answered.

"Then why are you an invader?" Gaz questioned as she watched him work.

"I created an infinite energy absorbing blob and it ate two of the Tallest," Zim answered with a sheepish look.

"You killed two of your planet's leaders?" Gaz questioned in disbelief.

"It was an _accident_!" Zim shouted.

"That's sort of cool. It must have been pretty powerful to kill off two Irken leaders," Gaz spoke as Zim stopped his rant.

"Well it was made by _me_," Zim replied as if it answered everything.

"What happened after that?" Gaz questioned.

"I plunged Devastsis into darkness after trying to blow up a snack machine," Zim answered as he laughed at the memory.

"You seemed proud," Gaz commented.

"I am proud…I took out half of the most powerful military planet in one blow," Zim boasted.

"I don't think you deserve bragging rights," Gaz remarked.

"Oh! I then stole the Frontline Battlemech and destroyed half of Irk," Zim replied as he smiled at the memories.

"Isn't that _your_ planet?" Gaz questioned with a look of confusion.

"Why do you make it sound so bad?" Zim questioned.

"No wonder you can't destroy earth…you're to busy blowing up your own planet," Gaz mused with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, the Tallest didn't like my methods so they reprogrammed me and sent me to Foodcourtia to fry things," Zim informed with a sigh.

"Then how did you get sent to earth," Gaz pried with an amused smile.

"I quit being banished," Zim replied.

'Quite being banished…is that even possible?' Gaz mused. She then looked at him and thought, 'It is if you're Zim.'

"The Tallest sent me to earth as a form of exile…I've finally realized that," Zim softly said with his own anger.

"My dad," Gaz began as she thought of ways to say this. Zim removed the goggles and blinked as he gazed at her. "Dib and I aren't _his_ _real_ kids…we're not really kids at all."

Gaz sighed as she placed the project on the side. She lay down on the floor and crossed her arms. Her chin rested on her forearms as she thought about this. Zim tilted his head in order to peer at her more closely. Gaz sighed and he saw more emotion on her then he had the time he known her.

"I'm a clone," Gaz stated still in thought.

"Yeah…so am I," Zim responded. He saw no big deal about being a clone. All Irkens were clones.

"Yeah, but you weren't someone before. I'm a picture of someone else," Gaz spoke with a shiver.

"My people are clones. We are random strands of DNA that are grown in tubes. The genetic codes are random, but we still were someone else," Zim explained with a shrug.

"I was grown in a damn tube! That's not normal for a human!" Gaz shouted at him.

"That explains why you're smarter then most humans," Zim mused as Gaz sighed.

"When I was younger I wandered into my dad's closed off lab. It was unlocked and I went inside," Gaz explained as she watched the memory. "I saw different versions of Dib and I in those tubes. Some of them were missing parts, some of them were disfigured, but it scared me."

"Be happy you aren't one of those defective," Zim replied as he fully pulled the goggles off.

"I was young when I realized that I was someone else. I didn't have my own life, my own face, and my own voice. Nothing, I have nothing because I am a copy," Gaz hatefully explained. Zim nodded in slight understanding.

"When I was a bit older I wandered back into the lab…it was a year before you came. I read his files and found out that I was a clone of my mother and Dib was a mixture of the dad's DNA, and mother's DNA. Mother was never able to have children; she was a scientist too. A chemical explosion in one of her experiments destroyed most of her reproductive organs," Gaz explained.

"So he created you and Dib," Zim thoughtful said.

"He originally created Dib in order to give her a child. She died in the hospital from the explosion. Dad then took her DNA samples and began on ways to recreate her. He created me," Gaz whispered as she bent her pen in anger.

"He seems to care," Zim offered.

"I read that he felt guilty for creating us, that's why he spends all his time in the lab. I saw a picture of my mom," Gaz whispered. Zim scooted over to her and listened.

"I look exactly like her," Gaz growled. "The same face, the same eyes, the same violet hair!"

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad," Zim replied.

"When I found her picture I cut my hair to my chin and began to dress in black. She liked jeans and I wore skirts. She liked blue and I liked black. Her eyes were always bright and full of life, I kept my closed so I wouldn't have to see her in the mirror," Gaz explained as Zim winced at her anger.

"Does Dib know?" Zim questioned.

"I never told him because it would just seem weird," Gaz awkwardly answered.

"I can understand that," Zim replied.

"Ever since I found that out…I've hated everything," Gaz mumbled.

"Gaz …you may be a clone, but you are your own person," Zim firmly reminded.

"How am I my own person when I look exactly like someone else?" Gaz spat as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Do you know who you look like?" Zim questioned Gaz.

"My mom," Gaz spat.

"You look like Gaz," Zim answered. "I see your amber eyes, your violet hair, and your face."

"But if you saw the picture—"

"I would say that she looked like you," Zim wisely said.

"It hurts knowing that I have no parents," Gaz mumbled.

"As an Invader, _Zim_ _needs no one_…and _I_ feel that _you_ need no one," Zim proudly declared.

"I'm not normal," Gaz stated.

"Zim believes that you need not this _normal_!" Zim spat as he stood up.

"You're right…I'm my own person," Gaz agreed as she smirked.

"_Finally! You have recognized your misguided views and have come to realize that Zim is right! Bow down before my almighty rightness!_" Zim declared as he jumped on top of the chair and began to laugh.

"Your voice is stupid," Gaz replied with a halfhearted scowl. "Shut up!"

"_Never!_"

"System is Operational."

"_Victory for ZIM!_" Zim shouted as Gaz smacked him in the face with their project.

* * *

Dib glared at the lawn gnomes as he cautiously approached the house. He raised his hand to the door and knocked. This time he was trying to be normal and just get his sister home. He didn't want to fight or cause trouble, just get Gaz out safely. Dib knocked again and bit his lower lip. He heard a crash and jumped up in shock. Panic seized him and he wondered if she was all right. 

'What if he's running tests on her?'

The handle turned and he caught sight of Gir. Dib frowned; he had really hoped that Zim would have answered. Gir gazed up at him and blinked.

"Where's my sister?" Dib asked.

"She's with my master," Gir answered as he walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"Where?" Dib almost growled.

"In the lab," Gir replied as he stuffed a taco in his mouth.

"The lab," Dib repeated with fear.

"Want a taco?" Gir questioned as Dib's left eye twitched.

"No, it's time for dinner and Gaz has to come home," Dib explained.

"Relax," Gaz spoke as she came out of the floor in the corner.

"Where's Zim?" Dib questioned.

"He's gloating over his genius," Gaz responded as the corner of her lips lifted up a bit.

"Dinner's ready," Dib stated.

"What's for dinner?" Gaz questioned.

"Hamburgers," Dib answered as Gaz smirked.

"Finally…some real food," Gaz mumbled as they left the house.

Dib nodded in agreement and sighed. He wondered what his sister had learned about the Irken. So many secrets he wished to know. Gaz noticed his spacing and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Dib whined as he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"You were being stupid," Gaz replied.

"Have you learned anything about Zim?" Dib questioned as he rubbed his swore head.

"Yeah," Gaz replied.

"Really…what?" Dib asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling," Gaz replied as she began to walk faster.

"But GAZ!" Dib shouted as he chased after her.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
I'm trying to make it into a Zim and Gaz pairing without throwing them out of character. I find this to be the hardest thing to do! I already have plans and have a solid idea at where I want to take this(Laughs at idea)  
Please leave a review 


	6. Mayhem

"Because the night lay dying  
we announce Doomsday  
There will be no mercy."  
The Master (Rammstein)

* * *

  
Mayhem

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz smirked as she flipped the switch. Her closet filled with light and she let her eyes wander the outfits. It was Sunday night and she had some mayhem to cause. Sunday night was her day of doom. She'd go out into the night and pick some pitiful fool and taunt him like she did Iggins. A soft laughter left her and she reached out to the nearest item. She grabbed a long black hoodie that she was fond of. It came down to her knees and had a single silver strip running down each side. On the front of it was a skull with irregular teeth and a pink bow on top of its head. 

Gaz quickly pulled out a skirt. The hoodie was long enough to where it covered the skirt. She fastened the buckle on the skirt and made sure that it wouldn't fall down. Gaz then pulled on dark violet tights and quickly laced her boots. She stood in front of the mirror and nodded her approval. It looked like she was wearing a hoodie and no pants, just tights. She reached up and pulled the skull necklace from under the thick material. Gaz pulled open her door and walked down the short hallway and to the kitchen. Dib was sitting at the table munching on toast. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Mayhem Sunday?" Dib questioned after he swallowed.

"Yeah," Gaz replied as she opened the freezer and pulled out her ice cream.

"Who's the poor soul this time?" Dib questioned.

"I haven't picked anyone out since the last guy," Gaz admitted as she bit into the fudge chucks.

"Who was your last victim?" Dib questioned.

"Zita," Gaz answered with a smile.

"What did you do to her?" Dib warily questioned. He remembered the girl as the one who had him committed to the crazy house.

"Let's just say she'll be in the crazy house for a while," Gaz darkly replied.

"Gaz, are you going out?" Membrane questioned as his monitor floated into view.

"Yeah," Gaz answered in a voice that challenged him to deny her.

"Just remember what I told you," Membrane reminded as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I promise I won't use any more explosions," Gaz sighed.

"Thank you, the city is still cleaning itself from the last time you blew up the cesspool," Membrane commented.

"That was really gross," Dib commented.

"I thought it was cool," Gaz mumbled as she tossed her spoon in the sink and ice cream back into the freezer.

"Yes I know, but the city didn't appreciate it," Membrane sighed as he floated away.

"Why did you blow up that?" Dib questioned.

"You remember Jessica?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah she went missing for three days," Dib mused as realization dawned on him.

"I put her in a cage just inches from the cesspool, I couldn't get her out so I dropped dynamite into it," Gaz answered.

"How was _that_ supposed to help?" Dib asked.

"The explosion sent her cage flying out of the cesspool, so it did work," Gaz defended as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dib questioned.

"Out," Gaz snapped as she left the house.

* * *

Dib finished his toast and walked out of the house. He figured that he still needed to work on the ship. The ship's personality was much more subdued then before. Dib walked to the garage and the doors opened. The ship's power went on and Dib grinned. He loved being able to say he had his own alien ship, even it other's didn't believe him. The window opened and he jumped inside. Dib quickly activated the ship and he swore it yawned at him. 

"What do you want now?" The ship questioned.

"Why are you always so cranky?" Dib questioned as it snorted.

"You'd be cranky too if you had someone inside you," ship responded.

"I need you to download information on the Irkens," Dib stated.

"Please specify," the ship sang.

"Start with their biology," Dib replied.

"I can easily tell you about that," the ship sighed as a small disk popped out of it.

"What about Irken reproduction?" Dib questioned.

"What about it?" The ship questioned back.

"I need information," Dib growled.

"They don't reproduce," the ship replied.

"Can they?" Dib questioned.

"I refuse to discuss this," the ship huffed as another disk popped out.

"Thanks a lot!" Dib called out as he jumped out of the ship.

"You owe me! I demand an air freshener!"

* * *

Zim laughed as he finished his control panel. He tapped his fingers together as he thought about all the things that would get done. Laughter escaped him as he threw back his head and clutched his stomach. Gir watched him and then went back to playing his rubber piggy. Zim's antennae lifted a bit off his head as heard the doorbell ring. He looked to Gir to answer the door, but the little robot had left somewhere. Zim popped in his contacts and took the elevator to the ground level. Before he answered the door, he put his wig on. He threw open the door and blinked when he saw Gaz standing there. 

"Are you ready for stage one of Mayhem?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah, but what is your plan?" Zim inquired as she walked inside and shut the door.

"Dib told me that you tried to bring the Tallest here by controlling their ship from your base…can you still do that?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do anything?" Zim questioned as Gaz growled.

"Just get me to the controls and then watch," Gaz ordered.

"Fine, but I don't see how this will help _my_ _revenge_," Zim declared.

"What do your Tallest love?" Gaz questioned as they took the elevator down.

"Love?" Zim questioned and Gaz nodded. "Irkens love nothing."

"Then what do they like?" Gaz rephrased.

"Snacks," Zim quickly answered.

"Do you have an outline of their ship?" Gaz questioned.

"Of course, I store all important information away until further use," Zim scoffed as they arrived in a dark room. He quickly removed his disguise.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at the mini-ship in the middle of the room. It looked like one of those kid rides at the park. Zim quickly began to type. Gaz watched as different symbols appeared on the screen. She wondered if this was his language. A design of a ship appeared on the monitor and she smirked. Different areas of the ship were labeled with different symbols.

"This is the Massive," Zim informed as he checked the information over.

"What are those symbols?" Gaz questioned.

"It's Irken," Zim simply answered as he continued to check over the data.

"Where do the Tallest store the snacks?" Gaz questioned as she studied the outline.

Zim searched over the area and held his chin in thought. His hand shot out and he pointed to an area.

"_There_!" Zim growled.

"Then let's begin," Gaz whispered as she jumped into the mini-ship.

"How are you going to pilot it if you can't read Irken?" Zim questioned with knowing smirk.

"Give me a basic overview," Gaz growled his antenna twitched in annoyance.

"First tell me what your plan is!" Zim ordered. Gaz growled and raised a threatening fist to his face. His eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"The first step in revenge is to take away the things the person most treasures," Gaz explained and Zim blinked. Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone cares for something, you use that against them."

"The snacks," Zim knowingly mumbled.

"I'll pilot the Massive into a planet and take off the area that contains their snacks," Gaz explained.

"That's it?" Zim questioned.

"Then I'll ram them into a few other things until they find us out," Gaz responded.

"_That's ingenious! My intelligence knows no bounds!_" Zim shouted as he began to laugh.

Gaz reached over and tugged one of his antennae. He winced and quickly pulled away. He rubbed the abused appendage and growled at her.

"I need a basic overview of Irken language," Gaz reminded as he frowned.

He began pointing out basic symbols and simple words. As Zim explained this, Gaz watched as his antennae moved. She flexed the hand that originally had pulled one of those antennae. Gaz's hand flexed as she tried to pay attention to his instructions. The way they felt left her hand with a weird after feeling. It was like one of those moments where you get something on your hand and wonder what it is. She wasn't disgusted, just curious about it. It felt extremely fragile in her opinion. They were smooth, but had a very fine layer of fur. It wasn't visible to here eyes, but it was rough and very fine. She blinked when she noticed that Zim was extremely close to her face.

"What?" Gaz snapped deciding that anger was best.

"I thought that you had died of boredom," Zim stated as he pulled away. His left antenna twitched as he walked over to the control panel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gaz questioned. She didn't want any blame placed on her.

"Of course," Zim waved off as he a screen of the Massive appeared before Gaz. It showed the surrounding areas.

"Once I start, I will not take mercy upon their _doomed_ souls," Gaz darkly warned. Zim gazed at her and shivered at her tone.

"_Begin the doom_!" Zim shouted.

"_DOOM_!" Gir shouted as he ran across the room. A rubber pig smacked Zim in the face.

Gaz sinisterly smirked as she watched him pull the pig away from his face. She tightly gripped the steering wheel and tensed with anticipation. If Dib could be here then he would be proud of her. She was bent on attacking the Irkens and actually showing that she believed in aliens. Gaz didn't care, she just wanted to cause destruction and play with the most advanced technology on earth. Dib would be mad if he knew she was helping Zim, but that also didn't matter to her. She would help whom she chose, but this wasn't helping him, this was just tuning into her desire for mayhem.

"Let the chaos begin," Gaz whispered.

* * *

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

_Sip, smack, crunch…_

"_Stop eating so loud!_" Red snapped as he glared at Purple.

"Wha?" Purple questioned through a mouthful of chips.

Red grimaced and tried to float a few feet away from Purple. Spit and chips flew at him and landed on his face. Red sighed and his arms hung limp as a defeated expression crossed his face. He raised his arm to his face and wiped away the mess. Purple raised his right antenna and Red sighed when he noticed the confusion and slight offense.

"Sure…go ahead and act all bossy," Purple huffed as he stuffed more chips in his mouth.

"I am the boss," Red dryly said.

"You're only half the boss," Purple pointed out with a smug grin.

"Stop talking with your mouth full! I don't want to see that!" Red growled.

"You like seafood…well look!" Purple shouted as he opened his mouth.

"Damn it!" Red growled as he floated away. Purple floated closer and stuffed more chips in his mouth. He furiously chewed and opened his mouth with a loud 'blah.'

"Look it!" Purple shouted as he held his mouth open.

The technicians on the Massive let their eyes stray and grimaced. Purple was inches from Red's face with his mouth open. Chewed up food and saliva were almost falling out of his mouth. Red held Purpled back by his face. Purple struggled to get closer Red. Red smirked and moved his hand to Purple's hover belt. He messed with a few controls and watched as Purple went flying up towards the ceiling. Red winced when Purple collided and began to laugh. A glob of food fell from the ceiling and smacked him in the eye. The technicians turned around looking slightly sick.

"You jerk!" Purple called as he fixed his hover belt.

"This is disgusting," Red growled as he wiped the food from his eye.

"Least you didn't fly into the ceiling," Purple called out as he floated back down to the floor.

"If I get an infection in my eye you're going to get it," Red threatened as Purple blinked.

"Blah, blah, blah…stop whining," Purple mocked as he reached for the fallen chips.

"Fine…I'll spit food in your eye and see how you like it," Red growled as Purple rolled his eyes.

"Want some chips?" Purple offered as he held out the bag.

"Do you have any nachos?" Red questioned.

"I did…but then they ended up in your eye," Purple answered as Red frowned.

"But I thought those were chips..." Red calmly assumed.

"Nope…I mixed your nachos with my chips!" Purple happily said as he smiled.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Red growled as his antennae flattened to his head.

"I wanted nachos," Purple simply answered as he stuck a chip in his mouth.

"Don't go eating mine! Go float over to the snack area and get your own!" Red growled as he pointed to a door.

"That was too far away…besides…yours were closer," Purple replied with a shrug.

"Your lazy," Red sighed as he gave Purple a dry look.

"And your uptight," Purple stated with a raised antenna.

"At least I can work the controls," Red declared with a smug look.

"Yeah…I can too! All I have to do is push a few buttons!" Purple sulked with a glare.

"The last time you worked the controls you launched Invader Gizmo into the space," Red recalled with a grin.

"Yeah…well he was a bad Invader anyways!" Purple stated.

"He held top rank in all his divisions," Red mumbled.

"I'm bored," Purple suddenly said.

"Let's call Zim and give him a pummeling," Red suggested.

"Can't…we cut off all transmissions," Purple reminded.

"Do you think he's dead yet?" Red questioned.

"With our luck…probably not," Purple muttered with a scowl.

The Massive suddenly stopped. The technicians floated in the air as they lost all gravity. Red looked around in confusion as Purple screamed.

"What are you screaming about…we float anyways," Red stated.

"Oh yeah," Purple drawled.

"What's going on?" Red demanded.

"Systems are out of control!" A technician quickly answered.

"If that wasn't oblivious," Purple mumbled as he caught a floating chip.

"I want reports now!" Red shouted.

The Massive quickly lurched forward and the two Tallest were smashed against the window. Purple groaned and Red growled as he tried to push away from the window. Red and Purple slammed into the wall across the room and the Massive plunged into chaos.

* * *

Author's Note:

I always wondered what would happen if Gaz helped Zim with plans...I think things would actually go right.  
Please leave a review! 


	7. Warmonger

"So they started the upheaval.  
But you prompted the war.  
You're still a hypocrite."  
Chasing Sirens (Orgy)

* * *

  
Warmonger

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"Do it again!" Gir shouted as he ran around Gaz. 

"_Shut_ _up_!" Gaz growled as she turned the wheel.

Zim watched the scene in shock. His revenge was actually going smoothly. Nothing had exploded or tried to suck out his brain. Zim watched as the Massive was rammed into a plant. A scratch was left on the area that held the snacks. He could already see some of the items getting ready to leak. He grinned in anticipation as the Massive spun around. Zim briefly wondered if he should feel guilt for turning on his leaders. He shook his head no and greatly agreed. They had exiled him and sentenced him to death.

"Turn the gravity on now and at full power!" Gaz shouted.

Zim quickly switched the setting and almost danced in excitement.

* * *

"Wheee…OW!" Purple shouted as he was suddenly slammed against the floor. 

"There is nothing fun about this!" Red shouted as he gripped onto the floor.

"At least were not exploding," Purple pointed out as he went sliding along the floor.

Red's eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle to the controls. He didn't want to explode, that wasn't on his list of things to do. The Massive suddenly reversed and tilted to the side. Red cursed as he was thrown against a control panel. He grinned in triumph and then yelped in pain. Purple had slammed into him and crushed his head.

"Get off!" Red shouted.

"But your head is comfy," Purple commented.

"_NOW_!" Red yelled as he pushed Purple off.

The moment he pushed Purple off was the moment the ship went lunging forward. The gravity then turned on full force. Purple cried out in pain as he slammed onto the floor and across a random chair.

"My spine," Purple groaned.

"Sorry," Red quickly mumbled.

"You did that on purpose," Purple accused with a glare.

"Did not!" Red growled as he reached out to the control panel.

"That was for the nachos…wasn't it?" Purple questioned.

"No…it wasn't," Red almost sang as he managed to sit up.

"Red," Purple calmly said.

"Trying to reach the controls," Red informed.

"Red," Purple tried again.

"Just a moment," Red drawled as he managed to stay eye-level with the controls.

"_RED_!" Purple shouted.

"_What_?" Red shouted back as he looked at Purple.

Purple winced as he raised his arm and pointed to the window. Red followed the imaginary line and his face blanked. He was thrown into the controls as the Massive slammed into an asteroid belt. His eyes widened as he watched the storage tanks with the snacks get ripped off. Purple cried out in horror as he began to mourn the snacks. Thousands of snacks went floating into space as Purple stared dumbfounded. The Massive then shot forward and they both watched as another sun appeared out of nowhere.

"Not again," Red moaned as he covered his eyes.

"At least we won't burn to death," Purple commented as his Pak tried to connect his spine.

"Hold on!" Red shouted as he gripped the controls.

Purple helplessly looked around and sighed in defeat. He crossed his arms over his chest and held himself. Purple hoped Red saw this and felt guilty. His spine was broken and he couldn't move much. The Massive's gravity went off and Purple yowled as he was tossed toward the window.

"_I don't wanna go splat!_" Purple whined.

Purple stared at the window and watched as his feet waved in the air. He turned his eyes and saw Red holding him by the collar. A smile of relief crossed his features as he sighed. Red had saved him from going splat. Red pulled Purple back to the controls and hooked him to a chair by the hover belt. Purple protested against it, but was relieved to not be in any more pain. His Pak had almost repaired most of his spine.

Red quickly typed away on the keyboard. His ruby eyes searched the system for any glitches. He glared when he found nothing. A scowl crossed his features as he thought about the one Irken that had done something similar to this. Red searched again and grinned in partial anger and victory.

"_Zim_," Red growled.

"What did you say?" Purple questioned.

"_Zim_," Red growled again, but louder.

"What?"

"I said _ZIM_!" Red shouted.

He cut off the signal Zim was using and everything went back to normal. Red immediately ordered frequency to be open to earth. He was personally going to go to earth and strangle the little Irken.

"Why are you calling earth?" Purple questioned.

"This is Zim's fault," Red replied.

"Oh goody," Purple sarcastically mumbled.

"Do you want to pummel him or kill him personally?" Red questioned as he waited for the link to earth.

"Both sound good," Purple replied with a thoughtful look. Red watched as Purple floated back into the air and stretched. He cracked his spine with a wince. Red turned to the screen and watched as Zim came onto the monitor, a sinister grin was on both of his face.

* * *

Zim held his stomach as he continued to laugh. The satellites in space showed an image of the snacks drifting off. Gaz wiped the sweat onto her hoodie and grinned at the destruction she had caused. The Massive had extreme amounts of dents, minus the missing snack pods. Zim read off the status and their systems were fully messed up. Gaz felt as if her mayhem Sunday was well spent. 

"Did they cut us off?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah," Zim replied as he looked over her.

They both remained silent as they made eye contact. Gaz quickly turned her gaze away with a look of indifference. Zim let his gaze linger on her for a bit. The monitor flared to life and Zim sheepishly grinned at the two figures glaring at him. Gaz turned to the monitor and glared back.

"Zim," Red hissed.

"Tallest," Zim replied with his own glare.

"He's gotten taller," Purple commented as he stared down with a glare.

"They still look stupid," Gaz mumbled.

She felt their gazes land on her. Gaz closed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at them. There was nothing they could do to make her fear them or anything they did. She made it a point to never fear anything. Gaz remained impassive.

"Siding with the humans..." Red accused.

"Never," Zim growled as his antennae twitched. He was confused about the situation and didn't know what to do. The old feeling of wanting to bow to them and apologize surfaced again.

"Why do you care…if he sides with humans?" Gaz questioned.

"Who the hell are you?" Red snapped at her.

"Yeah!" Purple shouted.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Gaz responded with a creepy smile.

Red's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Purple raised an antenna in confusion. Zim smirked and folded his hands behind his back.

"He could be deactivated for treason," Red informed with a smug grin.

"Interesting, but he doesn't care," Gaz smoothly replied with a wave of her hand.

"He doesn't?" Purple questioned.

"I don't?" Zim asked at the same time.

"Why haven't you already deactivated?" Red questioned with a menacing stare.

"I did," Zim responded.

"I reactivated him," Gaz proudly added. It made her feel good to know she could torment others.

"How sweet…idiots really do group together," Purple mocked with a grin. He was pissed; he had his spine broken.

"What did you say?" Gaz softly questioned as Purple froze.

"Uh…"

"Know this…from this day forward you are on _my_ list!" Gaz warned with a grin.

"Ha! You can't get me because I'm in space and your not!" Purple taunted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"One day I will get you," Gaz swore.

"She has a list?" Red mumbled to himself. Zim quickly nodded.

"Idiot," Gaz muttered as Red glared at her.

"As of today Zim, you're now a criminal," Red declared.

"Okay," Zim drawled.

"You are now on a list to be killed on sight," Red continued.

"Can I be on a hit list too?" Gaz questioned as her amber eyes glared at him.

"She's creepy, let's just add her to list since she helped Zim," Purple reasoned.

"Zim, if you don't deactivate now you will be sentenced to death," Red stated.

"Isn't deactivating like death anyways?" Gaz questioned giving him a look that claimed he was stupid.

"You shut up!" Red glared.

"_Zim will never perish!_" Zim shouted as he pointed at them.

"Then you better watch out," Red warned as the communication link was terminated.

"I think that went well," Zim calmly sighed.

"We're on a hit list and you call that well?" Gaz questioned in slight disbelief.

"This just means more revenge on them," Zim darkly said as he chuckled.

"How will they attack us?" Gaz questioned.

"Well…since we only took control of the Massive, destroyed all their snacks, and disobeyed them…they'll send someone to terminate us or bounty hunters will come," Zim replied.

"An Invader should be easy to spot," Gaz spoke as she glanced at Zim.

"Invaders are highly trained to blend in," Zim warned.

"You were easy to spot," Gaz mumbled.

"What was that?" Zim growled.

"I said…never mind," Gaz sighed.

"We won't be able to trust anyone…not like I trust anyone to begin with," Zim explained.

Gaz rolled her eyes and looked to the screen. At least she had something to keep herself occupied with. Life shouldn't be that dull anymore.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't know if you can get an eye infection from having chewed up food in your eye, but when that happened to me, my eye got irritated because I wear contacts...  
I don't think Purple's that dumb...he's just lazy...Do any of you thinkRed would be devious enough to sacrifice Purple to save himself, it's just a question.  
Gaz does have more planned for them in the future. She just has to get them in person(smiles)  
I'll update quickly as long as I get five reviews, I already have up to chapter 18 typed. I'm having so much fun writing this!  
Please Review! 


	8. Irken 101

Quod me nutrit me destruit  
(It's Latin)

* * *

Irken 101

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

Dib rolled his eyes and walked out of the garage. He had found that he couldn't play the disk in his regular computer. So, he had taken out a part of the ship to help him play the disk. The ship had protested and he grinned as he ran through the house and to his room. He quickly hooked up the extra equipment and placed the disk in his new drive. A green bar appeared on his screen and he knew it was only a matter of moments now. He figured it would be best to learn about Irken biology before he permanently scared his mind with their reproductions habits. 

The screen went blank and he watched as a numbers began to count down from ten. He raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why the numbers were the same. Dib groaned as some music began to play. This reminded him of one of those bad history movies they forced upon the students. Different symbols appeared on the screen and he recognized it as Irken. Dib typed up the code and watched as it quickly translated to English.

_Irken for Dummies_

"That's just stupid," Dib growled as he read the translation.

Pictures of different alien species flashed across the screen and he grimaced at some of them.

"There are millions of species of aliens in the universe…but none are as superior or tall as the Irkens."

"They all have ego problems," Dib mumbled.

A picture of a typical Irken appeared on the screen. The poor alien was looking around his area with a confused look. The alien sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"The Irkens are a proud and superior race that has been around for many centuries. The race was close to extinction, _but_ on to other things."

"Extinction," Dib repeated.

"Yeah I said extinction…now stop mumbling," the recording ordered as Dib jumped back.

"This is interactive?" Dib shouted as he hid behind the chair.

"If you'd shut up and listen then I wouldn't have to be!"

Dib slowly and unsurely nodded. He sat back down watched the alien on the screen sigh again.

"Meet Invader Stunk, he's a normal Invader before the time of the Great Event."

"What's the Great Event?" Invader Stunk questioned.

"The Great Event was a time before the Pak was invented."

A metal arm came down and pointed to the Pak on his back.

"The Pak is a device that every Irken has attached to their spine at creation. The Pak contains the Irken's personality, memories, and contains the key to an Irken's existence."

"Zim isn't screwed up, just his Pak," Dib mused with a grin.

"I thought an Irken couldn't live without a Pak, how did the Irkens live without a Pak before the Great Event." Invader Stunk questioned with a questioning look.

"This is why I'm explaining it and not you," the recording laughed as the metal arm poked the invader. "Invaders were once a race of beings that thrived much like any other race. They lived life the way they wanted it and just did stuff."

"Stuff," Dib sarcastically repeated. He swore he felt a glare.

"You mean there were no Invaders?" Invader Stunk questioned with fake shock.

"Correct, Irkens were a race that held traditions, families, and regular lives!"

"What happened?" Invader Stunk questioned with fake interest. The metal arm poked him and he winced.

"What does this have to do with biology?" Dib growled.

"Fine…if you want an overview here it is!" the recording snapped. "Irkens have a heart, brain, and squeedly spooch. The squeedly spooch is a larger organ that performs all living operations in order for an Irken to live. The Pak that is attached to every Irken's spine is what helps Irken's breath. The Pak breaks down most atmospheres and creates a breathable gas that is directly inserted into the bloodstream."

"This Pak is key to their life?" Dib questioned.

The metal arm reached down and pulled the Pak off the Irken. Invader Stunk fell to his rear and twisted in pain. Dib grimaced at this and began to think that this recording was psycho.

"Without a Pak the Irken will slowly die within ten minutes. Thebrain is the first organ that ceases to stop because the Pak is no longer available to send a signal of function to the organ. The brain slowly breaks down as intelligence and memories begin to vanish. Ten minutes later and the Irken body shuts down due to the lose of the Pak."

Dib watched as the Irken began to drool. His eyes glazed over and fell to his side. Dib felt sorry for the little alien. That was a cruel way to die. The screen turned a different color and Dib could see the Irken skeleton structure.

"The Irkens have a basic skeleton structure similar to a humans."

"How'd you know I was human?" Dib questioned.

"I know all. Anyways, the skeleton system is made up of a calcium substance. The most fragile bone in an Irken's body is the spine. Within the spine there are certain receptors running inside the bone. The receptors are from the Pak that is attached to the spine. The receptors receive signals and control the entire body. Because of these receptors, the spine is fragile and the bone has been hollowed out to allow room for the machinery."

"That's cool," Dib mumbled.

"Any damage done to the spine is instantly repaired by the Pak. The Pak is an organ in itself. It is fully mechanical. Each Pak holds three lights, which is usually the same color as the Irken's eyes. The Pak is also encoded with what rank an Irken will serve in life."

"That sucks," Dib mumbled and he felt another glare.

The screen went back to normal and the Pak was reattached to the Invader. The metal arm then shocked the Invader. Stunk sat up and glared at the metal arm.

"You suck," Stunk mumbled and received another shock.

"Irken's have a basic external structure. The external structure of an Irken may also be modified to fit their rank within society. Their skin is not durable to different climates. The skin is thicker then flesh. Irken skin may take many wounds before damaging or bruising. The Pak is able to modify the skin to fit current conditions if fully functioning. There is skin is prone to injury if exposed to any type of liquid or meat."

"No, not the _meat_!" Invader Stunk pleaded as a steak smacked him the face.

"Their skin is likely to burn or absorb the product into their body if contact is made."

"You _really_ suck," Invader Stunk cried. Water spilled on him and he began to scream.

"Another sensitive part to the Irken it the antennae. The antennae in Irken society is no longer the most impart body part. It is mainly used to communicate different emotions and salute those higher in rank. The antennae was once a key part in Irken survival before the Great Event."

"What were they originally used for?" Dib questioned.

"That will be covered in Irken reproduction."

"Irken eyes are able to quickly adjust to changes in light. A thin covering surrounds the eyes and thickens to protect the eyes from changes in light. This skin burns and crusts over the eyes if exposed to an extreme amount of light in a short period of time."

A light flashed on the screen and Invader Stunk began to scream. Dib raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched the Invader cover his eyes. He removed his hands and Dib winced. The Invader's eyes were burnt and covered in a thick layer of black skin.

"Why? Why do you keep torturing me?" Invader Stunk whimpered as he mourned his lose of sight.

"Irkens do have two different genders. There are male and female Irkens within the race. Females are less common because there is no need for breeding. When a female comes into existence, it is usually by a miscalculation in the DNA mixing."

"Then how do they breed?" Dib questioned.

"Since the Great Event, Irkens have collected thousands of samples from every person within their race. They entered the DNA code within a machine. This machine matches up different codes in a variety of ways. When the machine finds a match that is suitable, it creates the DNA and injects it into a tube full of plasma. The tube is then placed with an incubator and left to develop. The machine that mixes the DNA removes all reproductive organs, but not hormones."

"Why not the hormones?" Dib questioned.

"The hormones are a permanent part in Irken biology that cannot be removed. The Pak sends out certain electric currents in order to keep the hormones dormant."

"I can see again!" Invader Stunk cheered as the burnt flesh peeled off.

"Irken females, though rare, vary in physical qualities. They have eyelashes and their antennae are naturally curled."

"They why weren't Tak's antennae curled?" Dib questioned.

"When an Irken female trains for the rank of Invader they are allowed the option to have their antennae reshaped to that of a males. It is optional, but the process is very painful."

"What about height?" Dib questioned.

"The height of a Irken varies. They usually grow to a standard height of four feet. Irken society is based on height, because height is very rare in the Irken race. Irken ruler ship was only based on height after the Great Event. Their height has diminished over the centuries due to the constant mixing of old DNA."

"I'm short because someone else screwed up," Invader Stunk growled.

"I hope you idiots learned something today."

"Hey!" Dib shouted.

"Not the meat!" Invader Stunk cried out as a ton of meat fell on him.

"Irkens for Dummies is not liable for any wrong information."

"That wasn't very…comforting," Dib mumbled as he removed the disk.

He stored the disk away for further use and figured that it was time to move onto Irken reproduction. He looked at the disk and realized that it was actually labeled as something else.

"The Great Event," Dib read as he popped the disk in.

"What are you doing?" Gaz questioned as she kicked in his door.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted in surprise.

"Your door was shut and the ship kept bugging me…said something about wanting his parts back," Gaz growled.

"Your back early…did you get caught?" Dib questioned.

"No, I'm just here to pack," Gaz responded.

"Why are you packing?" Dib questioned not liking where this was going.

"I'm going to move in with Zim," Gaz casually responded.

"_WHAT! YOU CAN'T!_" Dib shouted as his eyes widened.

"Not like I want to, but I'm on a hit list," Gaz responded as he she turned to walk to her room.

"Hit list?" Dib questioned, he was still in mild shock.

"Zim's leaders want to kill us and so they put us on a hit list," Gaz responded.

"Gaz, what did you do?" Dib softly questioned.

"I've cast their souls into a pit of despair that will only continue to deepen," Gaz replied.

"I know I can't stop you…but I want you to be careful," Dib sincerely whispered.

"You know I will," Gaz scoffed as Dib followed her.

"I'm going to check on you everyday," Dib promised.

"You're a dork," Gaz groaned.

"I have every right to be a dork. My sister is on an alien hit list and is now moving in with an alien," Dib listed as Gaz rolled her eyes.

"You make it a sound weird," Gaz replied as Dib shook his head.

"It is weird," Dib grumbled.

"Yeah…just don't attack Zim when you come over else those creepy gnomes will zap you," Gaz warned.

"Are you concerned for me?" Dib questioned with a teasing smirk.

"No…I just don't want to have to explain to dad why his creation is dead," Gaz dryly said.

"Fine, but—"

Dib was cut off as Gaz promptly slammed her door in his face. He rubbed his bruised nose and simply smiled. He knew his sister cared, even if she didn't show it. Dib shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back into his room. It was time to permanently scare his mind. Dib shuddered and stopped at his door. He ran down the stairs and figured he better get some popcorn.

* * *

Author's Notes:

If I'm wrong about anything just let me know, but my theories are just theories  
Invader Stunk: Just ramblings of a madman!(meat falls on him)  
I started a forum, it has different pairings challenges that can be taken up. If you want to post a challenge go ahead and I might take it up.  
Please leave a review and ignore my Invader's screams of pain (Smiles)  
I'll update again if get at least five reviews, I'll probably update tomorrow night or Friday  
Much thanks to Spazzyfries and Invader Izafor reading last chapters author's note and giving an opinion(hands out cookies)


	9. The Great Event

"If you want to understand today, you have to search yesterday."  
Pearl Buck

* * *

  
The Great Event

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Dib's bag of popcorn lay on the floor spilled. It pattern left a very interesting, but unimportant design. He covered his eyes and sighed. Never in his short life did he think he would end up watching an alien health video. He shook his head and dryly laughed at the situation. Dib went back to the beginning of the video and decided he needed to check his notes. He couldn't believe that he was going to watch again. Dib checked his door and made sure it was locked. He didn't want his dad to think he watching some type of psycho porn. 

"Hello there…whoever's watching!" A tall Irken shouted out as he waved his hand enthusiastically.

Dib locked over the Irken and guessed he stood about five foot eight. He wore a green suit similar to the leaders of Irk today. Dib remembered the aliens from when Gir had called them. He noticed that this Irken had no Pak on his back. His eyes were a dark forest green.

"Hello?" Dib responded under his breath. He knew that this recording wouldn't respond to him like the last.

"Whoever's watching this must be watching this because my race has obliviously done something wrong. I'm guessing we've either gone extinct, killed ourselves off, or got conquered."

The Irken sighed and waved his hand. An imaged of a beautiful plant appeared on the screen. Dib couldn't believe the color of the planet. The image quickly faded and the Irken appeared on the screen.

"I am Leader Rig," the Irken proudly introduced. "I have been the elected official on Irk for over two hundred years."

"Elected," Dib noted.

"I am recording this for reference to the past, history is important because I'm sure the future smeets will never know what happened."

Leader Rig waved his hand and a giant misshaped sphere with nine green orbs embedded appeared. A small blue screen was in the middle of the green orbs. Dib sketched the picture down; it was done crudely.

"The Irkens were a race of peace. We lived in a society that held basic elections based on qualifications. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. Our environment was free of technology, free of war, and hate. Our death rate was _very_ high though."

A picture of a male and female Irken appeared on the screen.

"The reason our death rate affects us so badly is because not many smeets are born. The process of making a smeet is very dangerous and rarely initiated."

"I can't believe I'm watching this," Dib mumbled as his cheeks burned.

"A smeet can only be created two times out of the year. The male enters a cycle at a certain time in the year once they reach fifty. Our antennae hold a pheromone that gathers throughout the years and is released when overfilled. The pheromone only affects those who are already attracted to each other, or it affects those who would produce the strongest offspring. The pheromone to any male Irken smells like something flowery. The female's antennae pick up this scent and trigger the female's reproductive system. The Irken female begins to produce eggs."

Dib copied the information done and sighed. His head felt like it was going to explode from embarrassment.

"The male Irken enters a phase in which all else void. He seeks the female out on the planet. These pheromones travel across the entire planet seeking the right female Irken. The male will travel till he finds the female. When they meet, they enter another phase. The male at first will court the female in his own way and seek to gain her approval. She will then release a scent that will accept his proposal or deny him. If the female accepts the male, he will not leave the female for any reason while she is producing eggs. When this cycle is complete, they enter a violent stage. They will both challenge each other. It is a violent process that usually ends up in one or both Irkens dead. The male seeks to find out if the female is strong enough to bear his young, and he wants a female that is not weak. The female wishes to find out if the male is strong enough to protect her and she doesn't want to bear weak offspring."

Dib continued to write as he felt his left eye twitch.

"If all challenges are completed, then comes the fun part!" Leader Rig cheered as he 'wooted'.

"The male simply marks the female with his pheromone and simply releases cells into her body. A female can bear up to about twelve smeets, the most common number is four."

"That's way too many kids," Dib mumbled as he picked up a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.

"Our death rate is also high because the females are at a high risk rate for death. The smeets within her body usually drain her of all life."

"That sucks."

"Are people are constantly looking for a way to immortalize ourselves. I mean we do live fore many years if don't mate, but we are close to extinction because of lack of smeets. Our elders have gone sterile because of age, and we have no way to continue."

The picture of the misshaped sphere appeared on screen again.

"I thought about this situation and created something that would make reproducing easier. I have created an Irken control brain that designates certain pairs to reproduce. We were able to download our memories into this brain to add further information."

A Pak appeared on the screen next.

"The brain has created a way for us to stop mating. The brain has collected all of available Irken DNA. It blends the sequences together and creates smeets. This had been going on for three hundred years. I was a scientist before I became a leader. The blending has increased our population, but there is a major side effect. Our height has been affected to the point of where the new smeets only reach four feet."

A chart of the Irkens throughout the years was shown. It showed the steady decreased in height.

"I believe that our height has been affected because the same DNA is constantly being duplicated and put to use. The constant cloning has slowly degraded our DNA. The Irkens have decided to once again begin the ancient ways ofreproducing in order to add new DNA to our bloodline."

An Irken with a Pak was now shown on the screen.

"The control brain has issued a standardized Pak to the newborn smeets. All smeets have had a Pak attached to their spine. The control brain releases the smeets only if they are born blank. Many Irkens have rebelled against this new method, a Pak was forced upon them, and they have all been reprogrammed."

Leader Rig appeared with a wryly grin on his face. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I tried to remove a Pak and found that it kills the Irken within ten minutes. The Pak is also designed to attach itself to another host if removed. It is programmed with a personality, information, and assigned rank that the control brain sees fit. Most of the Irkens have either been killed off by the newer generation, or they have been assigned a Pak. I, myself, have removed the Pak that was assigned to me. There was a defect in the data stream allowing me a certain amount of free will."

Leader Rig sighed and Dib finally noticed how dull his eyes looked.

"Each Pak is controlled by the brain. A defective Pak is the only thing that a control brain has no power over. Once the Pak is defective, the Irken will once again begin to revert to the ways of its ancestors. I haven't had much time to research a defective, but I find the possibilities infinite. The control brain is the thing that runs the entire empire. It seeks to destroy everything because it has no emotions…it has no heart. The control brain is cold logic."

Leader Rig took a deep breath.

"I wish any species luck if they found this recording…the control brain took everything and it's probably coming for your species next. Leader Rig signing off."

Dib tapped his pen against the paper the he took notes on. The Irken acted like any normal human would. He showed regret, compassion, and a sense of guilt. Dib didn't blame him for feeling guilty. In sense, the Leader Rig had doomed his own race. Dib shook his head and stretched. Their own machinery had taken over them.

'Defective Pak,' Dib mused as he circled the words on the paper.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Zim's defective," Dib suddenly whispered.

_"…I find the possibilities infinite."_

"GAZ!" Dib shouted.

He threw open his door and ran to his sister's room. He banged on her door and growled when no one answered. Dib quickly ran down the stairs and found that her shoes were gone. He smacked himself in the face.

"She wears her boots anyways," Dib growled as he ran outside.

"Hey!" The ship shouted at him.

"Got to go!" Dib shouted back.

"I want my parts back!" The ship growled as it stretched out a wire and grabbed the boy.

"I have to go…it's an emergency!" Dib yelled as he struggled in the grip.

"I'm not letting you go till you give back my parts," the ship smugly said.

"Hey ship," Dib calmly said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have those disks?" Dib questioned.

"Tak was doing research on her race and gathered the disks from Zeta Reticulan. I think it's close to the Orion system," the ship answered.

* * *

Purple crossed his arms and glared at the Irken before him. He shook his head and Red rolled his eyes. The Irken raised his eyes and Purple frowned. He didn't like her curled antennae or the way she smugly stared at him. Purple could see a hidden malice within her green eyes. He sneered at her and she smugly smiled. He hated all four feet of her. 

"I don't like her," Purple declared.

"You aren't supposed to like her," Red pointed out.

"I still don't like her," Purple stated as he closed his yes and looked away.

"Invader Kook," Red firmly said.

"Yes my Tallest," Invader Kook spoke as she wiggled her antennae.

"Hey! It's _Tallests_! I'm floating here too!" Purple snapped as he had trouble trying to pluralize tallest.

"Invader Kook…your mission is to travel to Earth and destroy Zim," Red ordered.

"Why can't I give orders?" Purple questioned.

"Because you would send her to go get chips!" Red mumbled.

"Would not! I'd have her get curly fires!" Purple smugly said as Red smacked himself in the face.

"My mission is to destroy Zim, correct?" Invader Kook questioned.

"This is your chance for you to earn your Invader status," Red informed.

"Permission to ask a question?" Invader Kook asked.

"Okay," Red drawled.

"Which way do you want Zim destroyed?" Kook questioned with a grin.

"Do what you deem best," Red waved off with a smirk.

Purple opened one eye in confusion. Red rarely gave free reign in anything. The Irken saluted and walked off to prepared for her mission to earth. Once she was out of hearing ranged Purple glared at Red.

"Why did you give her free reign?" Purple questioned with mild anger.

"Kook is insane, so she'll definitely kill Zim," Red answered.

"I still don't like her," Purple seriously said.

"Let's go get some nachos," Red sighed.

"I think she'll screw up," Purple admitted.

Red froze. Purple rarely gave his opinion on things like this. He simply stated whether he liked or disliked the thing. Red looked over his shoulder and saw Purple staring out into space.

"What do you mean?" Red carefully questioned.

"I'm not sure," Purple mumbled.

"Then let's get nachos!"

"I'm not hungry," Purple grumbled as he floated off.

Red watched as hiscompanion exited the room. He dropped his arms and scowled. Red turned to gaze out at the universe and wondered what was wrong. He crossed his arms and figured it was one of those moods. Purple had weird mood swings at times, but mostly they rarely came. Red wondered what was bothering his co-leader.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Some people had some questions and Invader Stunk and Leader Rig will answer...  
Invader Stunk: Dear Invader Johnny, Invader Skoodge is being held hostage with the rest of us and will make an appearance(runs from meat) Mini Moose had only to say squeak No one knows if he will show up  
Leader Rig: Invader Maz, the forum is where you might find an idea to write about or post an idea that you would like to see written  
Invader Stunk: Is Gir a girl or a boy...mentally that is?(Dodges more meat)  
Leader Rig: Please leave a review else we won't get paid(puppy eyes)  
Invader Stunk: We're getting paid?  
Leader Rig: No...sadly we're not...  
I'll update soon! 


	10. Roulette

"Friendship isn't a big thing - it's a million little things."  
Author Unknown

* * *

  
Roulette

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"The surprise visit from my husband's family ended terribly for Zim and our family. His father had a heart attack from the sight of Lydia. As his wife tried to help him and he fell on top of her and she sadly suffocated from the horrible sweater that Zim had given him for father's day," Gaz calmly spoke. 

The class remained silent as Gaz calmly sat back down. Mr. Rancor glared at her through amused emerald eyes. Zim calmly picked at his claws as he reclined in his chair.

"Do you have anything to say Zim?" Mr. Rancor questioned.

"Sure, sure, it was terrible," Zim quickly said without looking up.

"At least your parents are released from their duty to you," Mr. Rancor grumbled as Zim stared at him.

"Lucky," Gaz mumbled as Zim turned to glare at her.

"Since that horrible tragedy, I have come up with another torture to go along with this project," Mr. Rancor declared with a grin.

"This is madness!" A student shouted.

"Quiet you!" Mr. Rancor snapped. "Send him to the dungeon!"

The floor opened up and the student vanished into a hole of darkness. His screams echoed as he fell. The remaining students released their held breaths once the floor closed and cut off the screams.

"Is that allowed?" Zim questioned.

"Would you like to find out?" Mr. Rancor snapped.

"Uh…not today," Zim warily said.

"As I was saying," Mr. Rancor started, "the tragedy has made me realize how pathetically short _your_ lives are. In order to make the best of your life I want you to _bond_."

"What is this '_bond'_ you speak of?" Zim questioned with a glare.

"You will spend time with your wife and child," Mr. Rancor answered.

"_NEVER_!" Zim shouted. Gaz raised her hand and Mr. Rancor nodded for her to speak.

"If I bind and gag my husband, does that count for bonding?" Gaz questioned and Zim cautiously stared at her.

"No."

"Even if I stay in the same room with him?" Gaz pressed.

"Well…no," Mr. Rancor hesitated.

"Damn," Gaz mumbled.

"Dominatrix," a student whispered.

Gaz opened her eyes and glared at the students. They quickly shrunk away as she turned around to face front once more.

"I expect a report on how you bonded and how it worked," Mr. Rancor stated as the bell rang.

Gaz and Zim quickly left the class much to their relief. She passed him Lydia and he held the fake baby away with a grimace. Gaz raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"I thought flour didn't hurt you," Gaz spoke.

"Of course it doesn't, but I still don't want to touch this earth _filth_!" Zim spat.

"Hey Gaz!" Dib shouted as he ran over to them.

"Dib-monkey," Zim growled.

Dib looked to the flour bag and then to Zim. He smirked at Zim, as the alien appeared confused.

"You look just like your daughter," Dib commented.

"That's better then you look," Zim snapped back.

"Remember that _child's_ half _mine_," Gaz growled.

"Scary…but I wanted to warn you that I was going to stop by tonight," Dib replied.

"You can't," Gaz simply stated.

"Why not?" Dib questioned as he glared at Zim.

"We have to bond," Gaz mumbled.

"Bond?" Dib questioned.

"_Yes…and such bonding shall we do!_" Zim laughed. "_Zim will bond better then the rest of you filthy earth-monkeys!_"

"You better not touch my sister," Dib warned.

"What would the almighty _Zim_ want with a human?" Zim questioned as he scoffed.

"How old are you?" Dib questioned.

"That is not your business," Zim quickly replied.

"Are you over fifty?" Dib pushed.

"Of course," Zim answered before he realized it.

"That's all I needed to know," Dib calmly said before he ran down the hall.

"He's crazy," Gaz mumbled as they walked in direction of their lockers.

Zim cautiously stared at _his_ child. They stopped walking and he waited for her to open her locker door. He slightly scowled as he continued to stare at _his_ child. Zim couldn't understand his own actions. He had practically invited Gaz to live with him until the ordeal was over with the Tallest. Gaz tossed her books inside the locker and Zim moved his gaze to her. He scowled again.

'Her fate shouldn't matter to me,' Zim thought.

"Are you going to your locker?" Gaz questioned.

"I was waiting for you…to take this _filth_," Zim spat at her as he pushed Lydia into her arms.

Zim grumbled as he walked across the hall. He twisted the dial and softly smirked as it opened. Gaz had fixed the locker for him. He scowled at his thoughts and moved his gaze to the mirror. Gaz was standing a few feet away holding Lydia. Her eyes were shut and she seemed completely serene.

'He was waiting for me,' Gaz thought as she listened to him reorganize his books.

Gaz turned her almost closed eyes to the flour bag. She softly shook her head and mentally laughed. The laughter in her mind sounded hollow to her. Her thoughts went back to Zim since he wasn't that far from her mind. She still couldn't remember why she had agreed to stay with him. The threat of death didn't scare her. She couldn't be afraid of something she accepted and fully embraced. An old friend once told her she would never die because she so openly sought it. Gaz tightened her hold on Lydia.

'I decide my own fate, but death doesn't scare me,' Gaz thought. 'A clone isn't alive so I can't really die.'

Zim was gazing at her through the mirror. She looked up and met his gaze with her own closed eyes. Gaz kept her face impassive as he turned away from her. Zim grabbed his gym uniform and clenched it in his fists. They both had gym tomorrow and the uniform's needed to be washed. Gaz had stuffed her uniform into her backpack. Zim did the same and slammed his locker shut.

"I want you to meet me under the tree when the last bell rings," Zim quickly ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do," Gaz growled.

"You will obey _Zim_ and like it," Zim growled as she smirked at him.

"Then I'll be late," Gaz, responded as she turned around.

Zim growled and punched the air. His claws clenched as he gritted his teeth. Zim knew that if he didn't watch her carefully then the sent assassins and bounty hunters could get her. Humans were so weak and he knew that she forgot that she was human. Zim gritted his teeth again and reached out to grasp her shoulder. She stilled and he grinned.

"Be on time else I'll come for you…and you won't like it," Zim darkly warned. Gaz looked over her shoulder and peered at him with one amber eye.

"Is that a promise?" Gaz questioned as she pulled from his grip and walked off.

Zim stood there stunned. He didn't understand what she was saying. What he said was a promise. Zim didn't know why she seemed happy about it. He thought she would be upset over the threat. Gaz had acted like it was some dark fantasy.

'Stupid female,' Zim thought as he stalked off.

* * *

Gaz sat down on her stool and gazed at the cold cement walls. The art room was in the furthest part of the building. The paint had long chipped off the walls leaving cold gray cement. She had opened her art book and flipped to a clean sheet of paper. The blank paper gazed back at her offering many varieties of outcomes. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what to draw. She couldn't feel the art in her; this piece would be planned out. Most of her work had come from the moment, not from the logical mind. Gaz placed her pencil to the paper and quickly began to sketch. 

She pressed a bit harder to achieve a thicker lead line. Gaz tilted her paper and sketched the forming image as she saw it. Gaz quickly began to shade in the drawing and she wondered something.

'Are there shadows in space?'

Gaz quickly drew the symbol on the front of her ship and shaded it in. She stared at the paper and glared. It was missing something important. The piece felt empty. Gaz quickly sketched a planet in the background and added a ring around it. Gaz fixed the ring to where you could see that it was an asteroid belt. The bell rang and she fixed her gaze on the clock.

"Shit," she hissed as she slammed the book shut.

Gaz quickly ran out of the art room and down the hallways.

'Late…I'm going to be late,' Gaz worriedly thought.

"Why the hell am I worrying?" Gaz growled as she stopped running.

She smirked as students turned to stare at her. Gaz raised an eyebrow and dared them to question her sanity. She had no reason to worry or run. It wasn't like she needed to worry about Zim coming to get her. Her eyes glanced to a clock and she bit her lower lip. It was seven minutes passed the time skool let out and she repeated that she answered to no one. Gaz glared at the doors and walked outside. Her eyes strayed to the tree and she found no one there. Gaz scoffed and knew that he wasn't serious of about meeting her.

"Your late," Zim whispered.

Gaz gasped and quickly turned around. He was standing behind her with his arms crossed. Gaz recomposed herself and glared at him.

"So?" Gaz challenged.

"I told you not to be late," Zim replied as his eyes narrowed.

"You don't own me," Gaz replied.

Zim reached out and fiddled with a piece of violet hair. He grinned at her and officially entered her bubble. Their faces were inches apart and her eyes were open. He dropped the lock of hair and trailed a claw down the side of her cheek.

"I own anything I set my eyes own," Zim seriously said.

"You still don't _own_ _me_," Gaz forcefully said.

"I am Irken and conquer anything I want," Zim confidently replied.

"Then you better pray, because you'll be entering a nightmare," Gaz responded.

Zim blinked a few times before he quickly pulled away. Gaz noticed a change in his eyes and wondered what was going on with him. He quickly looked around the area and softly cursed.

"We must leave," Zim quickly said.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz snapped.

"Nothing is wrong with _Zim_," he growled.

"Then why are you acting like a domineering freak?" Gaz growled.

"My Pak is malfunctioning more then normal," Zim answered through gritted teeth.

Gaz remained silent as she followed him home. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk as she once again thought about their project.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Gaz questioned deciding to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Zim questioned.

"We have to _bond_," Gaz simply answered.

"Oh," Zim softly said.

"What do Irkens do in order to bond?" Gaz questioned.

"We don't bond," Zim mumbled.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Gaz pressed.

"_Hobbies_? What are these '_hobbies'_ that you speak of?" Zim questioned as they made it to his front lawn.

"A hobby is something that you like to do," Gaz explained. "Is there anything that you like?"

"No."

"Do you draw?"

"No."

"Do you paint?"

"No."

"Play an instrument?"

"No."

"Play video games?"

"_Zim_ has no need for these _pathetic_ activities!" Zim growled as he threw open the door.

Gaz sighed as she threw her backpack on the couch. It landed on Gir and he slightly yelped. Zim raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Gir immediately began to dig through the pack without a care. Zim walked into the kitchen and Gaz glared at him for good measure. He stopped at the doorway and turned around to face her.

"Tonight we are going to bond," Gaz firmly said.

"Really?" Zim dryly asked.

"Yeah."

"And how will we do that?" Zim challenged.

"We're going to play 'he said, she said'," Gaz said with a smirk.

"Who said what?" Zim questioned.

"It's a game," Gaz replied with a sigh.

"Who said it was a game?" Zim questioned with a look of confusion.

"You're stupid! It's the name of the game!" Gaz growled.

"I'm not stupid!" Zim protested.

"Gir!" Gaz yelled.

"That's me!" Gir shouted as he jumped out of the backpack.

"Get a pen and some paper," Gaz ordered.

"Don't order my servant around!" Zim growled.

"Here ya go," Gir sang as he pulled a notebook and pen from his head.

"Thank you," Gaz whispered as Gir grinned.

"Do I get a taco? I love tacos!" Gir screamed.

"I'll get tacos for you tomorrow if you play a game with us," Gaz bargained.

"Okay," Gir easily agreed.

"_I will play this game and I will rub your face in defeat!_" Zim laughed as Gaz growled at him.

She sat down and wrote a name on the paper. She folded the paper and passed it to Gir. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"Write a girl's name on the paper," Gaz instructed.

Gir happily grinned and wrote the name down before he folded it.

"How are we bonding?" Zim questioned as Gir passed him the paper.

"Write a place for the two people to meet," Gaz sighed.

"Who's meeting who?" Zim questioned.

"Just write a place!" Gaz snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't have to be so moody," Zim, grumbled as he scribbled something and folded the paper.

"I'm going to write something that suddenly happened to the two people," Gaz explained as she wrote a situation. She folded the paper and passed it to Gir. "Write something for the girl to say."

Gir grinned and tapped the pen against his chin. He then quickly wrote something as both Gaz and Zim warily watched him. Gir folded the paper and passed it to Zim.

"Write something the boy would say," Gaz instructed.

Zim began to chuckle as he wrote something down and folded the paper. Gaz took the paper and wrote down an ending. She folded the paper and passed it to Gir.

"Now read it out loud," Gaz stated as she watched Gir unfold the paper. His blue eyes lit up and he began to laugh.

"Now Gir," Zim ordered.

"One day Zim and Gaz met at skool. Suddenly Zim started twitching. Zim shouted, "Meats of evil are in my pants!" Gaz glanced at Zim and said, "Want to dance?" They both met a meaty fate," Gir finished.

"That was stupid!" Zim shouted.

"Fine then Mr. Expert on bonding…what should we do?" Gaz growled.

"Let's play Russian Roulette!" Gir suddenly shouted.

"I don't have gun," Gaz sullenly said.

"Then you'll do my version!" Gir shouted.

"What is Russian Roulette?" Zim asked.

"You know what a gun is?" Gaz questioned and continued once Zim snorted a yes. "You place a bullet in the chamber and spin it. You then stop at a certain point and put the gun to your head. You pull the trigger. The one who gets the bullet in the brain loses."

"That's not appealing," Zim said, he wasn't sure if he could take a bullet to the brain and live.

"Jenny taught me this game at the rave," Gir cheered as his head opened. He pulled out bunch of cans with an Irken symbol on it

"Why is that in your head?" Zim growled.

"I was saving if for a rainy day," Gir answered as began to shake a can.

Gir then place the can in with the others and grinned up at Gaz. She raised an eyebrow and Zim scoffed.

"I'm not sure I can drink that," Gaz spoke.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Zim mocked as he glared.

"No, but I don't want to get alien food poisoning," Gaz growled as she glared Zim into a coma.

"What are the rules Gir?" Zim questioned with a new determination.

"You each drink until one of the cans explodes in your face," Gir answered with a grin.

"Let's make this interesting," Gaz darkly said.

"What _evil_ do you plan?" Zim questioned as his fist clenched.

"I'll say something I've never done, but if you've done it you take a drink," Gaz informed as Zim smirked.

"This is stupid, but I have never _danced_ in the _rain_," Zim started.

"You looked like you were dancing to me," Gaz mumbled as Zim glared.

Gaz reached out and opened a can. She smelt the liquid and inhaled the scent. Zim watched her and she grinned. It one quick movement she downed the can. She noticed that the liquid burned as it traveled down her throat. Gaz closed her eyes and thought that this was her life, it burned. She would prove him wrong; she was worthy competition in anything.

"One point for Zim!" Gir cheered. She crushed the can and threw it to the side.

"I've never…" Gaz drawled as he tried to think of something that Zim had done. "I've never destroyed my own planet."

Zim reached out and opened a can. He winced when he heard it hissed. His eyes could clearly see that it was an Irken type liquid. He grimaced and hoped that Gir wasn't playing a prank on him. His gaze turned back to Gaz and he narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and drank the liquid while waiting for extreme pain. Zim opened his eyes in victory when nothing came. It tasted different from the Irken sodas.

"Victory for _Zim_!" He shouted as he tossed the can aside. "I've never ate a hamburger."

Gaz scowled and quickly repeated her action. She was going to make him pay. Gaz could hear Gir cheering her on in the background.

"I've never planned world conquest," Gaz quickly said. Zim opened a can and quickly drank it.

"I've never played Vampire Piggy Hunter," Zim shouted. Gaz opened a can and took a gulp.

"I've never…"

This continued for about a half hour. Gir watched as they went through the pile of cans on the floor. Gaz suddenly felt her insides burns and her eyes widened. She began to laugh and Zim soon followed suit. Gaz crushed the Irken can and cursed with a chuckle.

"I've never cared for another," Zim mumbled as he watched her. Gaz opened a can and Zim just about laughed. "You care for someone!"

Zim's voice slurred as it entered her mind. Her throat burned as she struggled to sit up. Zim had long ago lost his wig and contacts. She snorted as she watched him squirm on the floor. He had opened the wrong can and got sprayed. Gaz laughed as he withered on the floor from nonexistent pain. She fell backwards and smacked her head on the TV. Laughter erupted from Zim as he struggled to crawl out of his liquid pool of doom. Gaz mouthed and ouch and rubbed her head.

"Gaz is the winner!" Gir cheered.

"No more…cookies," Gaz mumbled.

"The meats are coming!" Zim panicked as he lay on the floor.

Gaz laughed at this and her amber eyes were fully opened. She was a bit tipsy, but not full-blown drunk. Apparently, the same could not be said for Zim. Her eyes strayed to Zim and she laughed as he waved his hand in front of his face. Gir ran into the kitchen and left them alone much to her dislike.

"Zim," Gaz slowly said as she stood up.

His crimson eyes turned to her and she noticed they seemed to sparkle. Gaz blinked a few times and slowly swayed her way to the Irken. She could see herself telling her Mr. Rancor of their family bonding.

"Zim," Gaz called again.

"I have claws!" Zim suddenly said as he giggled.

Gaz shivered at the giggle and decided that giggling wasn't for Zim.

"Do you have a bed?" Gaz slowly questioned as she closed her eyes. The room wouldn't stop spinning.

"Why? Do you wanna to share?" Zim questioned with a singsong voice.

"Where do you sleep?" Gaz growled as she stared down at him.

"I don't know," Zim answered in a 'Gir' voice.

"You suck," Gaz growled as she bent down to help him up.

Zim gripped onto her shoulder and leaned against her. She huffed at the added weight and was still amazed at how light he felt. Gaz stumbled to the sofa and tossed him onto the cushions. His head hit the arm and he shouted in pain. Gaz rolled her eyes and lifted his legs to the cushions.

"Stay on your side…else you might drown in your own puke," Gaz advised.

"Gaz," Zim sang.

"What?" Gaz questioned.

Gaz squeaked as she felt herself being pulled down to the couch. Zim pulled her to himself and snuggled into her hair. She weakly struggled against him and sighed. Gaz remained limp as Zim pulled her closer and held her firmly.

"Let me go _Zim_," Gaz tiredly warned as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Nope," Zim replied through a yawn.

"Please," Gaz yawned with a cringe.

"Never…you're mine," Zim replied as he rubbed his cheek against her head.

Gaz shrugged for the moment not caring what he claimed at the moment. A sweet scent entered her nose and she felt a euphoric feeling spread through her body. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were on fire. The feeling quickly passed as the scent wrapped around her and she passed out.

* * *

Author's Note:

What did Gir have in his head? I don't know and I really don't want too...If you take the drink as alcholic then be my guest, but if you take it as some weird alied drink then go right ahead...I really don't know what Gir had in his head  
Invader Stunk: It was...  
Author: SILENCE!  
Invader Stunk is now gaged and in chains.  
Leader Rig: I don't think that's safe...  
Author holds up another gag and roll of chains  
Leader Rig: Please leave a review!  
Invader Stunk: send help!  
Please leave a review!


	11. Close Encounters

"The question is not, "Can they reason?" nor, "Can they talk?" but rather, "Can they suffer?"  
Jeremy Bentham

* * *

  
Close Encounters

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

There was an ache in her bladder that disturbed her sleep. Her amber eyes slowly slid open till they were half lidded. Gaz went to move and hazily wondered where she was. An arm was wrapped around her waist and she could tell her face was resting nestled into an elbow. She groped down her side and made contact with the hand. Gaz pushed the appendage off and sat up. Blinking a few times, she stood and stretched. A yawn left her and she smacked her lips. Morning breath apparently occurred at anytime of the day or night. Gaz stumbled to the bathroom and softly chuckled. 

'I wonder if I could use the toilet in the kitchen,' Gaz mused through her hazed mind.

Flushing, she listened to the calming sound of water and sighed as she scrubbed her hands. Gaz promptly dried her hands of any liquid; she didn't want to burn Zim. She wandered back into the hall and eventually into the front room again. Zim was sleeping on the couch and she wondered if she should just go back to her place. Gaz shook her head and reminded herself that she had no place. She sat against the couch and noticed that an antenna twitched. Gaz held her head and cursed the headache that was growing. Zim mumbled something and Gaz scoffed.

'I wonder what will happen after this,' Gaz mused.

She never saw herself in the future. Gaz imagined that she would meet some horrible fate before she turned twenty. She leaned her head back and felt Zim trail his claws through her hair. Gaz yawned and blinked again trying to stay awake.

'Never thought I would get an alien drunk either,' Gaz thought as she scoffed.

Zim's claws rested in hair slightly tangled. She wondered if he would remember anything. Gaz glared at the floor and prayed that he wouldn't. She didn't need him acting weird on her. Gaz for once softly smiled as she leaned back into his hand.

'It's nice,' Gaz thought as she softly smiled. 'I can hide everything I want in the dark.'

Gaz relished in the touch for one brief second. She then moved away and realized that a brief second would be all she had in life. Her life started in a brief second, she reactivated Zim in a brief second, and she had joined him on a hit list in a brief second. Gaz grinned and figured a second was good enough. She wasn't a normal human. Emotion was something that she didn't cling to, empathy was something she ripped out of her dictionary, and she didn't form any bonds.

'Then why did I reactive him or help him?'

Gaz scowled at this and realized that she was contradicting herself. She should have left Zim for dead; it would have made things easier. Gaz wrinkled her nose at the thought and stood up. A soft laugh left her and she noticed that she was making everything seem dramatic.

'I'm acting like I'm a permanent resident,' Gaz thought amused by her thoughts.

Gaz stood up and stretched once more. Her mind was at ease about everything, at least for now. A gentle ringing vibrated through the house and distracted her. Gaz raised an eyebrow at this and watched as the shadows on the walls began to swirl. The shadows dripped to the floor and began to take form. She remained calmed as two cloaked figures appeared in the room. Their silver eyes took note of her before they both nodded to each other and turned to her. Gaz glared at them and decided she didn't like them. They were interrupting the precious moments she had to sleep.

"Who are you?" Gaz growled.

"We are the Omegas," both softly.

"Nice to meet you…now get out of the house!" Gaz hissed.

They both chuckled at her and shook their heads. Gaz glared at them and opened her mouth to yell at them. Ashadow wrapped around her mouth and gagged her. Her eyes widened when she reached up to claw at it. It was nothing but a never-ending darkness. The touch of it chilled her skin and made her shiver. She glared at them and tried to bite. She had lost control of her mouth and found that her body was slowly going limp.

"We can release a chemical in our bodies thatparalyzes anything we touch," a more feminine voice spoke.

"The Tallest wish for you and your defect's demise…if we bring you to them then we can bargain for our freedom," a masculine voice whispered.

'Hooray for you,' Gaz dryly thought.

"Do you smell that?" the female questioned.

"I haven't smelt _that_ in centuries," the male whispered.

"Do you think…"

"No, our race is the only thing important right now," the female firmly said.

"This could be it," the male firmly said.

"No!" The female voice hissed. "We must complete this."

"Very well," the male grumbled.

Gaz's eyes widened as everything went dark. Her body felt cold…she felt alone. Numbness washed over her form as she slipped into bliss.

* * *

"My superior _brain_," Zim hissed as he sat up. 

Zim winced at the volume of his voice and put his hands over where his ears would be. He rolled over to his stomach and buried his face in the couch. His antennae perked up as he sniffed. A sweet scent entered his form and he quickly rolled off the couch. His head hit the floor and he cursed everything. He reached up and gripped the cushions of his couch. Zim pulled himself up and squinted his eyes at the blurry figure. The shades were suddenly pulled open with a quick zip.

"_THE LIGHT! IT BURNS_!" Zim screamed as he crammed his head under the couch.

"Whiner," Gaz mumbled as she stared down at the alien.

"Sweet, sweet darkness," Zim mumbled.

"_I'm making waffles!_" Gir shouted as he ran around Gaz.

"_Silence_!" Zim ordered as he groaned at his throbbing head.

"I suggest a cool towel on your head…but it might burn you," Gaz mumbled as she noticed that Zim had stopped moving.

"What is this pain in Zim's superior head?" Zim questioned.

"It's called a hangover," Gaz mumbled as she opened another set of curtains.

"A hangover…I HATE IT!"

"Take some medicine and you'll be fine," Gaz assured with a smirk.

Zim scowled and his eyes shot open. Gaz grabbed his ankles and proceeded to pull him from under the couch. He gripped his tiled floor and his claws dug into the material with a screech. Zim winced at the noise and released his grip. Gaz fully pulled him out and he shut his eyes.

"Too much light!" Zim groaned.

"Poor smeet," Gaz falsely cooed.

"I am not a smeet!" Zim softly growled. He had already figured out that loud sounds make his head hurt.

"Anyways…we have skool," Gaz informed with a dark smirk.

"When?" Zim grumbled.

"In about an hour," Gaz replied as she watched him shiver. "Are you too weak to go?"

"_NEVER_! Zim will go to skool!" Zim shouted as he stood up without opening his eyes.

"Whatever," Gaz sighed as she brushed passed him.

Gaz smirked and reached up to his head. She let her hand trail over one of his antennae. Zim's eyes snapped opened at the ghostly touch. He realized his mistake and he screamed as light reached his eyes.

"_IT_ _BURNS_!" Zim screamed as Gaz chuckled.

"Master sure loves his voice," Gir commented as he stirred the waffle mix.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at the little robot and watched as he poured soap into the batter. He whistled as he continued his culinary art.

"You want to make Zim _really_ happy?" Gaz questioned as she held back her delight.

"YEAH!" Gir cheered.

"Zim would love it if you put wasabi into his waffles," Gaz spoke with a growing smile.

"What's wasabi?" Gir questioned as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Wasabi is happy sauce," Gaz explained.

"It'll make master happy?" Gir questioned as he began to dance.

"Just go to the store and by some. Then mix a cup into the waffle mix," Gaz explained.

"Okie dokie," Gir replied as he ran out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Zim questioned as he fumbled into the kitchen.

"You're recovering," Gaz sullenly noticed.

"Don't act too happy," Zim grumbled.

Gaz rolled her eyes and left the kitchen with a smirk. Zim watched her leave and raised opened one eye slightly wider.

* * *

World History

"And this is why we are all doomed in 2012," the teacher finished.

"Mrs. Leer?" A student called out.

"Yes?" Mrs. Leer questioned as she turned her blue gaze to the student.

"What does this have to do with War?" The student questioned.

"If I have to explain it again then you fail!" Mrs. Leer snarled as she glared at the student.

Gaz smirked as she skimmed through the book. Her teacher was insane and she knew it. Mrs. Leer had admitted that she had been in the nuthouse at least ten times. Gaz wondered if she owned her own straightjackets.

"_GAZ_!" Mrs. Leer growled.

"What?" Gaz snapped back as she drifted into reality.

"Tell me you seem to find the 'Just War Theory' boring," Mrs. Leer inquired.

"It sucks," Gaz replied.

"Do elaborate," Mrs. Leer sneered.

"There should be no rules to war," Gaz responded.

"But the rules keep certain things controlled," Mrs. Leer replied.

"All's fair in war," Gaz quoted.

"Do you feel that you should use all non-violent forces first before going to war?" Mrs. Leer questioned.

"Depends," Gaz shrugged.

"Would you go to war for a 'just cause'?"

"Depends on what is 'just'. The rules for a 'just cause' are different to everyone," Gaz calmly answered.

"Would you fight a losing war?" Mrs. Leer questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't lose…but if I did…I would take down as many as I could," Gaz questioned.

"Class it seems that we have a psycho," Mrs. Leer spoke as she clapped her hands.

Gaz rolled her eyes as everyone scooted away from her. She smirked as made eye contact with the teacher. The bell rang and she sat there until she was the last one. Mrs. Leer raised an eyebrow and Gaz chuckled.

"What would you go to war for?" Mrs. Leer questioned.

"Nothing," Gaz simply responded.

"There is nothing you would fight for?" Mrs. Leer questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"You misunderstood," Gaz chuckled. "I need no reason to cause misery."

* * *

Woman's Issues

Gaz scoffed as she listened to Ms. Waki drone on about love in relationships. She desperately wished that this teacher would shut up. Gaz scratched her lips and noticed that they were extremely numb. The teacher asked a question and all the students raised their hands. Gaz kept her hand down and sighed. The class and teacher had Gaz in there focus. She gritted her teeth and wished this class would end.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ms. Waki questioned with a smile.

"No," Gaz snapped.

"We all love…it may not be romantic, but it is still love," Ms. Waki firmly said.

"I love nothing," Gaz coldly stated.

"There has to be someone that is more important then anyone else," Ms. Waki sighed.

"There is one…" Gaz drawled.

"Go on," Ms. Waki encouraged.

"Me," Gaz dashed her hopes.

"There's no one you care for?" Ms. Waki questioned.

"No."

'Liar.'

"There's no one you think about at random moments?" Ms. Waki pushed.

"No."

'Liar.'

"You have no one that you feel like you can talk too?" Ms. Waki softly questioned with worry.

"No."

"You would never be there for anyone?" Ms. Waki questioned.

"Nope."

'Liar…you were there for him.'

"It must be sad…to be alone," Ms. Waki whispered.

"I'm not alone," Gaz replied.

"You're right…you have yourself," Ms. Waki stated as the bell rang.

* * *

Creative Writing

"Gaz," Ms. Phobia sighed as she approached the girl.

"What," Gaz mumbled.

The class was extremely small. There were only five students in the class. The principal didn't want to cancel the class because Gaz had sent 'reasoning letters.'

"Something's wrong…feel free to speak," Ms. Phobia encouraged.

Gaz scoffed and continued to scribble. The teacher sighed and walked back over to her desk. She pulled open a drawer and searched the dusty files for a piece of paper. A smile formed on her face as she pulled out a sheet of paper. She walked back over to Gaz and handed her the paper. Gaz looked up at Ms. Phobia before gazing at the paper.

"What is this?" Gaz questioned.

"This is your new assignment," Ms. Phobia assured with her own smirk.

"I don't want to do it," Gaz growled.

"Gaz," Ms. Phobia firmly said.

"What?" Gaz grumbled.

"You've been acting strange…not yourself," Ms. Phobia corrected when she noticed Gaz scoff. "Your eyes are dull and you look tired."

"Nightmares," Gaz mumbled as Ms. Phobia looked on in confusion. "I used to be the reason for nightmares…but now I'm having nightmares in the day."

"Hallucinating?" Ms. Phobia questioned as Gaz shook her head.

"No…memories," Gaz mumbled.

"Make a journal of these memories. Maybe writing them will help them cease," Ms. Phobia offered.

"Fine," Gaz mumbled as if she were truly upset. Ms. Phobia smiled at the act.

"Do you have that poem done… it was do today?" Ms. Phobia questioned as Gaz gritted her teeth.

Gaz handed her a piece of paper without question. She focused on her new project as Ms. Phobia left her alone. Gaz glared at the scribbles and tore it to pieces.

'A distance was all we had, unbreakable barriers left us alone,' Gaz sighed as she noticed Ms. Phobia smile. That damn poem was making her angry. Gaz took out a piece of paper and decided that it was time to add to her journal.

"Are you hiding something?" Ms. Phobia questioned Gaz.

"My whole life," Gaz replied with smile.

"It seems like you're afraid," Ms. Phobia spoke.

"I fear nothing," Gaz firmly said.

"No doubt, but it seems like you fear getting to close to someone," Ms. Phobia mentioned with a slight grin.

"Yeah…I fear getting to close to someone because I don't want to catch stupidity," Gaz replied as Ms. Phobia chuckled.

"It's not contagious," Ms. Phobia scolded.

"Tell that to my brother…he keeps trying to spread it," Gaz replied with a grunt.

Ms. Phobia softly chuckled and left Gaz alone. The bell was going to be ringing in about two minutes.

* * *

Lunch

Gaz gazed at her GS2 as a throbbing pain pulsed within her head. She gritted her teeth and rested her forehead against the cool fake wood of the school table. Dib frowned at this, but remained silent. His sister was even scarier when she was sick. Zim marched into the cafeteria and took a seat at their table. His gaze landed the girl with her head pressed against the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Zim questioned.

"Why would you care?" Dib questioned.

"I don't," Zim mumbled as he glared.

"Shut up!" Gaz hissed.

"Headache," Dib softly said. Zim raised an imaginary eyebrow in confusion.

Zim remained silent as he watched her with an impassive look. Dib rolled his eyes and opened his pop. He quickly downed the liquid and sighed.

"What did you do to her?" Dib questioned. Accusing Zim would get him to talk.

"Nothing," Zim answered leaving Dib stunned.

"Nothing strange happened?" Dib answered.

"Dark…cold," Gaz mumbled as she began to sweat.

Dib reached forward and lightly touched her forehead. He pulled his hand back in shock. Zim watched the interaction with slight worry. Dib stood up and tilted Gaz back so her head was resting on his arm.

"What is it?" Zim questioned.

"She's burning up," Dib answered as he picked her up.

"Cold…so cold," Gaz mumbled as she shivered.

"We have to get her to the nurse," Dib worriedly said as he made a dash for the door.

"No!" Zim snapped as he caught Dib by the shoulder.

"What? She could die!" Dib growled as he glared at Zim.

"Those human's are stupid…she should be taken back to the base," Zim quickly said.

"She only got sick after going with _you_!" Dib accused.

"Either way…she's coming with me," Zim warned as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going with," Dib firmly said as Zim gritted his teeth.

"No," Zim protested.

"Cold," Gaz mumbled as her eyes slid open.

They both gazed at her in worry. Her amber eyes had changed to silver.

"Fine," Zim growled as his fist clenched.

Zim pushed through the cafeteria doors and Dib quickly followed with Gaz in arms. Zim noticed a short hallway and saw an exit sign. He pushed open the door and listened to the alarm go off. Dib stopped at the doorway in worry. Zim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the roof.

"Don't stop you fool," Zim growled as he pulled him to the ledge.

Zim stopped at the edge and frowned. A small metal ball floated out of his Pak in front of him. A picture of Gir visualized in front of him.

"Gir!" Zim shouted.

"I'm on _TV_!" Gir cheered.

"_Pay_ _attention_!" Zim ordered.

"Yes my master!" Gir saluted as his eyes glowed red.

"I need you to bring the Voot cruiser to the skool," Zim ordered.

"Okie dokie!" Gir spoke as his eyes went back to blue.

"Will he actually show up?" Dib questioned Zim.

Zim shrugged and Dib sighed. He didn't want his sister to die because of a dumb robot.

"I'm up here!" Gir shouted as he waved.

"Good job Gir," Zim praised as Gir jumped on his head.

Dib grumbled as squeezed into the ship with Gaz. Gir tilted his head and gently jumped onto Gaz. He sat on her chest and dodged Dib's attempts to shoo him.

"She looks bad," Gir commented.

"Get off her!" Dib grumbled.

"_She needs tacos_!" Gir shouted as a taco shot out from his head. It smacked Dib in the face.

"Back to the _base_!" Zim declared as they took off.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, after this chapter somethings are going to change. I can't stop typing this thing, I have about 24 chapters fully typed and I'm not done yet.  
Invader Stunk: Thank you for the script review Invader Iza, it kept me company in my cell  
Leader Rig: It was interesting  
Please leave a review and I'll update again


	12. Of the Fifth Kind

Vultus est index animi  
(More Latin!)

* * *

  
Of The Fifth Kind

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Dib bit his lower lip as he watched his sister on the table. Zim had taken a sample of her blood and was already searching for anything wrong. Gaz groaned and Zim turned his red eyes to her for a moment. He went back to taking apart her DNA once he turned back to the computer. He had compared her DNA to other samples and had found nothing wrong. He scratched his head and his antennae flattened to his skull in anger. Zim didn't know if he should be angry about her being sick or him not finding anything wrong. 

"Find anything?" Dib questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Anomaly found," the computer interrupted.

Zim's antennae perked up as he looked to the screen. A DNA strand was displayed and he glared at it. Dib gazed at the screen and walked closer to get a better look.

"That's not normal," Zim mumbled as he pointed to a sequence.

"No it isn't," Dib agreed.

"It looks like a ladder!" Gir shouted.

"Yes, a ladder Gir," Zim agreed.

"Can I climb it?" Gir questioned.

"Shut up!" Gaz mumbled as she sat up.

"Gaz…lay down," Dib carefully said.

"We can't Dib…you see...we have a mission," Gaz calmly said as she pulled wires from her body.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he turned back to the screen.

"I recognize that code!" Zim growled.

"You're a little slow," Gaz chuckled as she stood up.

"She's talking _all_ _funny_!" Gir chuckled.

"Gir! Restrain her!" Zim ordered as he pointed to Gaz.

"Yes Master!" Gir replied.

Gaz opened her eyes in amusement. The robot turned red and lunged for her. Gir flew past her head and ran out the door. Zim sighed and Dib shook his head. Gaz chuckled and raised an eyebrow in oblivious challenge. Her silver eyes gleamed as they traveled to the screen.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib growled.

"She's been _abducted_," Zim growled.

"Sounds funny coming from alien doesn't it?" Gaz questioned.

"Why weren't you watching her?" Dib growled.

"I am Xi of the Omega," Gaz introduced.

"Omega…more _aliens_!" Dib accused.

"What are you doing in my human?" Zim questioned.

"_Your_ human?" Dib questioned as Gaz smirked in amusement. Zim growled and Dib swore he saw the alien turn a darker shade of green.

"Anything that an Irken takes interest in becomes Irken property," Zim clarified with a quick wave of his hand.

"Just like a typical Irken…your race is nothing but a _disease_," Gaz spat.

"Gaz is _not_ property!" Dib seriously shouted.

"Like your race is any better!" Zim shouted back desperate to avoid the topic of 'property.'

"The Omega's just exist…we lived in peace until your disgusting race destroyed our home and enslaved our people!" Gaz accused as she glowed with anger.

"Do you always refer to yourself as two people?" Dib questioned.

"I am two beings. My loved one and I share the same body. We Omega's are pure darkness. When we find the one we care for we join ourselves in a fusion to create one being, though we can still take two forms," Xi informed.

"Interesting," Dib mumbled.

"It's very interesting…it is part of the reason the Irkens destroyed our race," Gaz growled.

"I don't remember _that_," Zim said.

"Of course not…but that damn control brain remembers!" Gaz growled.

"Get out of her and I won't destroy you," Zim calmly threatened.

"That's all you Irkens are capable of. You experience nothing but death and destruction. There is more to existence then that," Gaz growled as her eyes flashed silver.

"If you want to hurt Zim, go ahead…but get out of my sister," Dib advised.

"We're sorry you large headed creature, but we can't do that," Gaz sympathetically sighed.

"Why not?" Dib questioned the added. "My head isn't big!"

"We need this form in order to destroy the Irken," Gaz informed as the shadows on the walls circled around her feet.

"What's wrong with your form?" Dib questioned.

"Nothing, but this is way is much more…enjoyable," Gaz hissed as the shadows wrapped around her legs.

The shadows fully devoured her body leaving two slanted slits of silver for eyes. Her features were no longer visible, but Zim could feel the smirk. Dib and Zim both took a step back as Gaz stretched. The shadows seemed to surround her like a black flame. She took a step forward and they weaved around her body.

"_Irken scum! Prepare to die!_" Gaz growled as the shadows flared to life.

"Uh-oh," Zim sighed as he watched with wide eyes.

"Come silently and you may live till we reach the Tallest," Gaz purred.

"This is your fault Zim!" Dib growled.

"_Run_!" Zim screamed as he made a dash for the elevator.

"_Coward_!" Gaz hissed as she threw her hand forward.

Shadows rolled off her form and wrapped around the two. Zim growled as he struggled against the grip. Gaz glared at Dib, but roughly released him. He dropped to the floor.

"Why did you let him go?" Zim questioned.

"Because he is unimportant," Gaz informed.

"You think I will be taken so easily." Zim dangerously spoke. "_Zim_ never surrenders!"

Two of the mechanical spider legs shot out of his Pak and turned toward Gaz. The silver eyes widened as the tips charged with green energy. The shadows tightened around Zim in an attempt to crush him. He released the lasers and Gaz screamed as she slammed into the wall. Zim watched as blood splattered against the wall. The shadows around her seemed to blow off the place of injury like a flame being extinguished.

"Gaz," Zim mumbled as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You hurt her!" Dib growled as Zim ignored him.

"Guess Irkens really are emotionless," Gaz mused as she stood up. The blood on the walls slid down and into her form. "You are nothing but monsters!"

"What have you done to her?" Dib demanded as he watched a dark orb form in her palm.

"We joined with this human. Using the dormant DNA in her blood we have manipulated her body to suit us," Gaz spoke as her voice echoed through the room.

"Is she alive?" Dib worriedly questioned.

"She is very alive…we do not feel pain from injuries…but she does," Gaz spoke as she grinned at their expressions.

She closed her hand and opened it to reveal a small orb. Gaz raised the small black orb to her mouth and softly blew upon it. The orb shot off toward Zim. He ducked and rolled away from the small object. It exploded and he cursed as he watched his screen get blown to pieces. Dib covered his face as he attempted to protect himself from flying bits of glass.

"Computer!" Zim shouted. "Set up a barrier around the Omega!"

Dib watched as Zim grinned at creature controlling Gaz. Four red transparent walls encaged it. Zim walked closer and narrowed his eyes as he carefully watched it.

"You are no match for _ZIM_!" He declared as he laughed.

"Irken scum," Gaz softly hissed, as she appeared to melt.

"Huh?" Zim mumbled as he looked into the prison.

Gaz completely vanished and Dib ran closer. They both saw nothing in the cage. She completely disappeared.

"Nothing can escape that," Zim mumbled. "Drop the barrier!"

Dib's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"_NO_! She's still in there!" Dib shouted.

Laughter filled the room as a wave of darkness shot toward Zim. His legs extended and set up a blue barrier around himself. The shadows bounced off and vanished upon impact to the floor.

"Zim! You can't hurt her!" Dib warned.

"Do not tell me what to do," Zim growled.

"Just like an Irken," Gaz's voice echoed through the room. "They care for nothing."

"Come out and fight!" Zim demanded as his fists clenched.

"They destroy all they touch…a filthy disease."

"I'll enjoy ripping apart your molecules," Zim hissed with a whisper.

"You'll kill her," Gaz assured.

Zim turned around as he soon a he caught movement. A black streak bounced off the walls and vanished into a crack.

"So," Zim mumbled.

"I told my other half that this form would not matter to you," Gaz whispered.

"You can't hurt her! She's my only family!" Dib shouted as Gaz took form.

The shadows leaked from the walls and formed her body. Gaz stood still as she glared at Zim. Her silver eyes glowed as she watched him. Zim noted that her violet hair moved against her like slithering shadows.

"There is no hope for your race," Gaz hissed.

"You forget one thing," Zim reminded.

"What is that?" Gaz questioned, she wanted to humor him.

"_I am Zim_!" Zim shouted as he dropped the barrier.

Dib watched as Gaz threw her hand forward. A black orb shot forward this time it appeared to be more of a liquid. Zim ran to his left and the orb followed him. His hand gripped a flashlight and he grunted as the orb slammed into his left arm. Blood fell to the floor as he kept running.

"This human is strong, she amplifies our power," Gaz spoke as she began to walk forward.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Zim questioned through gritted teeth.

"Once we take you to the Tallestwe will use her to rebuild our race. We do need new DNA," Gaz explained as she smoothly rushed forward and smacked Zim. The flashlight went flying and landed in Dib's hands.

"She'll be some experiment," Zim angrily growled as he struggled to get up.

"She will be the mother of our race…it is an honor," Gaz replied as stepped on his hand.

Bones crunched under her foot and she grinned. Zim closed his mouth as he struggled not to scream. Zim glared up at her as his red eyes deepened with anger. Gaz smirked and fully pressed her weight to his hand. She wanted to make sure that his bones were nothing but fragments.

"I won't let you do that to her," Zim softly said.

"Don't want _your_ property damaged?" Gaz mocked as she kicked him in the face.

Zim hit the control panel and gasped in pain. Electricity shocked him and he fell to the floor. Dib gripped the flashlight tighter wondering what should be done. He didn't care if Zim got hurt, but Gaz. He didn't want her to end up as some experiment, but then he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's not right," Zim gurgled as he spat up blood.

"What did you say?" Gaz growled as her eyes thinned.

"I won't let you do that to her," Zim growled as the spider legs extended from his back and lifted him up.

"Why do you care?" Gaz laughed.

Zim darkly smiled as he stood up. One metallic leg extended and knocked the flashlight from Dib's hands. Zim quickly grabbed it out of the air and remained smiling.

"Zim needs no reason," Zim softly said as he flicked the switch on the flashlight.

"Gaz!" Dib called out in fear.

A burst of white exploded from the flash white. Zim quickly shut his eyes as the light filled the entire room. Dib squinted in an attempt to watch his sister. The light eventually forced his eyes closed. Three different voices screamed echoed from Gaz's throat as she held her hands in front of her. A black shadow covered her as she continued to scream. Zim bit his lip as he listened to the screams and wondered why he felt pain. Zim turned the flashlight off and the computer restored normal lighting. His eyes slowly opened and he gazed sadly at the shape on the form.

"_Bastard_!" Dib growled as he flew forward and punched Zim.

Zim's head snapped to the side and he fell to the floor. He spat more blood on the floor. Dib glared at Zim one last time before he ran over to his sister. He fell to his knees and let his hands hover above her. Dib didn't know what to do. He hesitantly reached down and felt where her face would be. Gaz's entire body was covered in what felt like a black clay. Dib pulled his fingers away when the clay began to sizzle his skin.

"Don't touch her," Zim advised through a swollen jaw.

"You killed her," Dib whispered as he felt his rage rising. "You killed _HER_!"

"She's alive you stupid earth-_filth_," Zim spat.

"She looks like burnt toast…that is not alive!" Dib shouted.

"If you just add water then that stuff will melt away," Zim casually said.

"Really?" Dib questioned.

"Instant Gaz," Zim spoke as he glared at him.

Dib immediately tried to pick her up and found that the clay weighed her down. Zim opened one eye wider then the other in question.

"_Computer_!" Zim shouted. "Take them to the bathing facility!"

"Why can't you call it a _bathroom_?" Dib questioned as a tub dropped down from the ceiling and sucked them up.

* * *

Zim scowled and then looked around at his base. All his hard work was destroyed once more. He shrugged; at least this first encounter with a bounty hunter went well. His antennae slightly rose as he remembered the Omega that had existed. 

'_Why do you care?'_

'Why do I care?' Zim wondered as he picked up his flashlight of doom.

Gir ran into the room sipping on a slushy.

"Where have you been?" Zim growled.

"I don't know," Gir responded as he began to drool. Zim glared at the robot before he turned his gaze to his crushed hand.

"That repair will hurt," Zim mumbled.

"_You've got a noodle arm!_" Gir screamed as he pointed at Zim's crushed arm.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, it went along with the first part of the last chapter.  
Invader Stunk: Foamy rules Invader Iza  
Leader Rig: Isn't that rodent psycho  
Invader Stunk: Shhh! You don't the cult of Foamy after you!  
Leader Rig: Anyways the Author wishes to say thank you for all the reviews!  
Invader Stunk: Yeah, if we keep doing well we might get a bigger cage...  
Leader Rig:(laughs at Stunk) Please leave a Review.  
Invader Stunk: Tak will be making an appearance!


	13. Phantasm

"Dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask."  
X-Files

* * *

  
Phantasm

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

Dreams

* * *

Dib growled as he landed on the tile of the floor. His eyes searched the bathroom and found no tub. Dib scoffed at this. It was expected that an alien that burned at the touch of water would not have a tub. Dib's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Gaz. She could be dead for all he knew. A clink sounded and a tub shot out of the wall. 

"I've got water!" Gir shouted as he ran into the bathroom.

Dib watched the robot run through the door and toss a water balloon at his head. His expression fell as he sat on the floor, now dripping wet. Gir clapped and Dib sighed. Dib moved around on the floor and attempted to push Gaz into the tub. Gir watched before he walked over and helped lifted her. They both let out a breath of relief once she was safely in the tub. Dib moved to work the handles of the tub. His fist clenched when he saw no faucet.

"This _really_ sucks," Dib mumbled.

"Aw, is the big-headed boy upset?" Gir questioned as his eyes lowered.

"Very," Dib growled.

"I know what will make _you_ happy!" Gir shouted as he took off.

Dib watched a dust trail fade and he turned his gaze back to his sister. The clay was so thick that he couldn't see the rise or fall of her chest. Gir ran into the room and threwa hose into the tub. He quickly ran back out with his arms in the air. Dib picked up the hose and stared into the little black hole. Water shot out and soaked him in the face. Dib dropped the hose back into the tub and sighed. Today wasn't a good day for water.

"She looks like a seed!" Gir observed as he jumped on the ledge of the tub.

"I guess," Dib mumbled.

"Do all humans bathe in water?" Gir questioned.

"Yeah…why?" Dib cautiously asked.

"When I get dirty I go and bathe with Pig," Gir explained as Dib grimaced.

"Do you even need to bathe?" Dib questioned as he noticed the tub was half filled.

"I don't know," Gir drawled.

"Turn the water off!" Dib suddenly shouted.

"Okay!" Gir shouted as he jumped on the hose.

Dib's left eye twitched as he watched the water back up. Gir stood there with a smile as he calmly stood on the hose. Dib quickly ran out of the bathroom and followed the hose trail. He made it out the door and quickly twisted the knob. A sigh of relief escaped him as he made his way back into the bathroom. Water coated the walls and Gir sat on top of Gaz with a dazed look. Dib walked over to the tub and tapped on her shell.

"It echoes!" Gir cheered as he began to bang on it.

"Gir?" Dib questioned.

"Yeah," Gir sang.

"Would you watch Gaz?" Dib questioned. Dib shook his head; he had truly lost his mind if he was going to leave Gaz with Gir. "I'll bring you tacos."

"Tacos! And I want a large Classic Poop!" Gir added as he danced on top of Gaz.

"Fine…but nothing better happen to her," Dib warned.

"Okie dokie!"

Dib sighed and left the bathroom. He had to go to skool and cover for Gaz. It just worried him that he was leaving Gaz with an idiot.

* * *

"Stupid Omega!" Zim growled as he kicked a piece of glass. 

His red eyes glared at the black spot on his floor. He had originally made the flashlight for deep space missions, but this seemed like a good use. The light had simply blasted away the Omega. Zim only hoped that the thing was dead. He flexed his arm and listened to his joints pop. His Pak has easily repaired the broken bones. Zim grimaced as he stared at his hand. He bent his fingers and watched the movement with interest.

'Gaz could have died,' Zim thought.

"Computer, increase security!" Zim shouted.

Zim marched through the lab and found his storage room. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he dug through different projects. His antennae perked up when he found what he was looking for. A grin crossed his face as he thought of what to do. Zim quickly grabbed the small chip and walked back to his lab.

* * *

"Hello!" Gir called as he tapped the clay case. 

Gir tilted his head as he watched Gaz float in the water. He kicked the water onto her dry side and watched it slide off. The tub water was slowly turning black. He could finally make out her nose and face shape. Gir splashed more water on her and watched as her eyes squinted tighter. Gir giggled as he began to pour more water onto her form. Her hair was looser and was beginning to float in the water. Gir noted that clay was slowly coming off of her.

Gir sipped on his slushy and continued to watch her. The bathroom door slammed open and Zim stood there with his hand on the door. His red eyes took in his surroundings and he grimaced at the water.

"She's floating!" Gir shouted as he pointed to Gaz.

"_Why is there so much water?_" Zim demanded to know.

"I used the hose!" Gir proudly answered with a slushy filled mouth.

"Very good Gir, but you may go," Zim dismissed.

"Okay!" Gir loudly said as he ran out of the bathroom.

Zim scowled at the water but proceeded to walk through it. He was happy that he had applied paste to himself. Zim stood at the edge of the tub and gazed down at Gaz. Her face was completely serene and she seemed a bit paler then normal. Zim reached down and picked up a piece of her hair. One eye opened in confusion. Her hair was longer; it was to the point of reaching her lower back. Zim reached into his Pak and pulled out a needle. He quickly took a blood sample.

"Stupid Omega," Zim mumbled again as he reached down and wiped some of the black clay off of her face.

Gaz's left eye twitched and Zim looked around the room. The coast was the clear and he relaxed. He took a seat next to her and simply gazed down at her. Zim realized a few things that he wouldn't admit out loud. Gaz was human and as a human, she was frail. Zim could see how frail she really is. He wondered if these bounty hunters or invaders would come for them. It would be impossible to constantly keep her under watch. He weakly grinned at the thought of keeping Gaz under watch. She would surely doom him.

'This Omega proved how vulnerable she is,' Zim thought.

Zim tilted his head and studied her. He could easily manipulate her DNA to make her stronger. That would be the best solution. He shook his head and clenched his fist. That would change her and he didn't want to change her. Zim knew that he certainly didn't want to make her like him, a machine so to say. He sighed and turned his eyes to the floor. It would seem that he would be spending a lot more time with her. Zim wondered why this didn't upset him.

"Dad," Gaz mumbled as her hand twitched.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he watched her. He wondered what was going on in that mind. Zim reached down and took bit of the black clay. It was now a bit runny from the water. His Pak opened and small computer came out of it. He wiped the clay on a small slide and began placed it in the computer. Zim quickly typed a few things.

"Computer, analyze the substance," Zim ordered.

He watched as different combinations took shape and he frowned. It seemed like the clay was left over DNA from the Omega. Zim wondered if this was affecting Gaz in some way.

* * *

_"One, two, three, four, and...uh...six…"_

_Gaz softly laughed at her brother's messed up counting. She ran through the house letting her long violet ponytail flow. She bit her lower lip when she saw it was a dead end. Gaz hopped from foot to foot while thinking of where to hide. Her amber eyes landed on the door next to her. She looked to her left and right before she stood on her toes and turned the handle. Gaz grinned as the door creaked open. She quickly walked inside and ran down the stairs to her dad's lab._

_"Ready or not! Here I come!"_

_"Uh-oh," Gaz mumbled as she searched for a place to hide._

_Gaz ran to every space and deemed it lame. She then turned around and saw another door. Her amber eyes narrowed as she tried to read the bold red letters._

_"Do not enter," Gaz mused as she ran over to the door._

_"Gaz! You shouldn't be down here! Are you down here?" Dib called out._

_Gaz bit her lower lip and reached to the metal doorknob. She twisted it and giggled when it opened. Gaz quickly slipped inside and left the door open by a crack. She mentally cheered at her hiding spot before turning around. Here face paled and she stared in shock._

_Gaz's mouth dropped, as she remained rooted to the spot. An eerie green light filled the room leaving dark spots at random places. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step forward. She walked amongst the tubes with a feeling of despair. Gaz turned around and closed her eyes. She opened them and came face to face with the thing in the glass._

_"G- one," Gaz softly said as she read the label._

_Gaz circled the tube with a sickening interest. The thing in the tube looked like a small child. Short violet hair floated in the liquid. Gaz pressed her face to the tube and shuddered at the coldness. She tapped her finger to the glass wondering if the person was sleeping. No response. Gaz's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the floating body. The hands were two small and the feet were curled. Gaz moved away from the tube and walked to the other one._

_"D-one," Gaz read._

_The boy in the tube was definitely older then the girl in the tube. His ears were missing and his black hair was left down. Gaz noticed that his eyes were open. She stood on her toes to get a better look at the eyes. His nose was sunken in and his eyes were a brown-amber hue. Gaz grimaced and stood back down. She backed up and smacked a desk. A file fell and hit her on the head. She rubbed her head and stared down at the file._

_"Project Dib," Gaz softly said._

_Her eyes widened in worry and she reached up to the desk. Her small hand patted the desk and she managed to slide another file down. It also fell and bumped her in the head. Her amber eyes widened with worry as she read the words._

_"Project Gaz."_

_Gaz's hand trembled as she reached down and opened the vanilla color file. Her eyes watered as she read some of the notes. The only word she could really understand was the one she heard father say to his friends._

_"Clone… of Melissa…Membrane," Gaz slowly said._

_Gaz pushed the files away from her and the slid under the desk. She scrambled across the floor and ran for the door. Gaz looked behind her and watched as the girl in the tube floated. It was her, she was a clone. Gaz screamed as she ran from the lab. She stumbled and fell out of the door. Dib yelped as they both crashed to the floor. Her wide amber eyes were filled with tears._

_"What's wrong?" Dib questioned as he helped her up._

_"Nothing," Gaz sobbed._

_"Did the room make you sad?" Dib asked as he moved to open the door._

_"NO!" Gaz shouted as she pushed Dib away and slammed the door shut. It clicked and locked._

_"Gaz? What's wrong?" Dib shouted in worry._

_"Nothing!" Gaz yelled as she ran through the lab._

_Dib listened as her footsteps echoed up the stairs. He got up and ran after her. Dib watched as her violet hair vanished around the corner. Her door slammed shut and he pounded on it. He could hear her sobs and wondered what was wrong. Dib bit his lip in worry as he leaned against the door. He couldn't tell dad, or else she would get in trouble._

_"Dad," Gaz sobbed as she continued to cry.

* * *

_

Zim's eyes widened as he watched her eyes tear. He grabbed the nearest towel and patted her face. The tears continued and Zim watched as her lip trembled.

"Why'd you make her cry?" Gir questioned as he sat on Zim's head.

"Get off my head!" Zim grumbled.

"You made her cry," Gir sadly said.

"I didn't make her cry," Zim growled and added. "_OFF MY HEAD!_"

"I'm going to bake a cake!" Gir shouted as he finally jumped off Zim's head.

"Fine, fine," Zim sighed as he motioned him along.

"It's a _surprise_!" Gir yelled as he ran out of the room.

Zim watched the robot leave. He turned his attention back to Gaz and frowned. She hadn't shown any real signs of waking up.

"Unidentified flying object just detected," the computer informed.

"A UFO?" Zim questioned. "Can you identify it?"

"An Irken Ripper has been identified," the computer responded.

"When did it breach the atmosphere?" Zim asked as he scowled.

"Four hours ago," the computer answered.

"And it was just identified," Zim growled.

"It was identified four hours ago…"

"Then why didn't you tell _Zim_?"

"You were busy."

'Another Invader,' Zim thought as he gazed down at Gaz.

"Computer, send suit number 13 to the second lab," Zim ordered.

"Suit 13 is in the lab."

"_Gir_!" Zim shouted.

"Yes my master!" Gir shouted as he dropped through the roof.

"Why were you outside?" Zim questioned as he coughed at the dust.

"I was gathering eggs," Gir answered as his eyes faded to blue.

"Okay…guard Gaz," Zim ordered.

"You said her name!" Gir laughed.

"Just watch the _human_!" Zim shouted as he ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

_  
Gaz gazed into the mirror and slowly pulled her long violet hair into a ponytail. School had finally ended and they would be entering a new year in a few months. She released a breath and noted that her black eyeliner was coming off. Gaz scoffed and fixed her long black shirt. She adjusted the silver sleeves and ran out of her room. Her amber eyes lit up with triumph when she saw no one. She ran down the stairs and checked the kitchen. A note was on the fridge. Gaz ran over to the fridge and quickly read the note. She crumbled it and dropped it to the floor. No one would be home until three._

_"Perfect," Gaz mumbled as she ran to door leading to the basement._

_She flew down the steps careful of her footing. Each step echoed a warning that she didn't want to heed. Her eyes scanned the lab and noted that her 'father' wasn't around. She smiled and ran to the door that was locked._

_"This is it."_

_Gaz twisted the knob and scowled when it didn't open. She bit her lower lip in anger and pulled at the knob. Gaz searched through the lab and grinned when she found what she was looking for. She pulled the headphones over her head and held the attached the tiny suction cups to the door handle. Gaz then turned the knob and winced as a screech traveled through the house. The handle fell to the floor and she turned the machine off. Her eyes watched as the door opened with a familiar creak. She stood at the dark entrance._

_'This might change everything,' Gaz mused as she groped the wall for a switch._

_Gaz felt the tiny switch and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to see everything, and another part wanted to go upstairs and pretend it was nothing but a nightmare. Gaz shook her head and decided she wanted the truth. Light flooded the room and she opened her eyes._

_"What?" Gaz growled._

_The entire row of test tubes where gone. There was no eerie green light or half formed children. Gaz walked into the room and wondered if she had been delusional. Her hand smacked against metal and she looked to see the desk. That was still here, but there were no vanilla folders. Gaz kicked the desk in anger and watched a drawer slid open. Her eyes softened in fear as she gazed at the vanilla folders. There were rows of them. There were about six different ones._

_Gaz reached in and grabbed them all. She set them on the desk and opened the first one she had found as a child. A picture fell from the file. Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the picture. Gaz reached up and felt her violet hair. On the back of the photo was written Melissa Membrane. Gaz flipped the photo back and traced the woman's face with her own hands. She then reached up and traced her own features. Gaz proceeded to read the file and grimaced at the different notes she found. Her face turned green when she noted that this clone had turned out wrong._

_"G-one was born with deformities," Gaz summarized._

_Gaz put the file back and read through the second one. The second clone had been put to death because of mental instabilities. Gaz frowned at it and then tossed it back into the drawer. Her stomach flipped as she read the title on the last folder. This was titled with a birthday and no death date. Gaz figured that this was her file. She held it closed and then flipped it open with an air of determination. Gaz read through the description and her smile fell with each word. She read how she was the clone of this Melissa woman. Gaz scowled as she read how her father had to watch her grow into the one he used to love. He noted that everything was the same except for missing scars, and different memories. Gaz felt her heartbreak as she read that he was guilty. Gaz clenched the file in her hand and growled as she tossed it back in with the others._

_'That's why he's never around…he can't stand the sight of me,' Gaz thought of the many times he had turned away to talk to her._

_'That's why there's no hugs goodnight,' Gaz mused as she felt her tears fall._

_Gaz wiped her eyes and moved onto Dib's file. She read about the failures and the success. She chuckled as she read that there was something wrong mentally with him. He had inherited a defective gene from Melissa._

_'Dib has genes from Melissa and dad,' Gaz thought with a small smile._

_Her smile fell and she realized something. Dib is like…no…it can't be. Gaz shuddered as she felt herself grow nauseous._

_'He's only a brother…we just share the same genes,' Gaz assured as she put the files away._

_She picked up the picture of Melissa and scowled at it. Everything looked the same, save for Melissa was much older. Gaz figured it was a picture of the future taken in the past. Gaz closed the drawer and left the room and the lab with the picture in hand. She ran into the kitchen and searched the drawers. Metal glinted at her as she pulled the scissors from the drawer. Gaz held the scissors to the floor as she ran upstairs and to the bathroom. Gaz licked her lips as she gazed at the picture._

_"I'm Gaz," Gaz firmly said as she began to cut her hair._

_Long strands fell into the sink. Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed at the shortened hair. She would have to go and have it fix. Gaz then stared at the woman's smiling face and bright amber eyes. Gaz turned to the mirror and made her face stoic. She closed her eyes until she could see out of nothing but a tiny slit. Gaz wiped her eyes and figured that emotion wouldn't do well. She cut the picture up and flushed it down the toilet._

_Gaz watched the image vanish and turned her gaze to the mirror. She promised that she would make her own image now.

* * *

Author' Note:_

I'm still in shock that so many people like this fic. It astounds me to no end(sitting dazed)  
Invader Stunk: I am pleased to say that fic has been nominated for best IZ fic of 2005.  
Leader Rig: Because of this the author has given us a bigger cage(cheers and chokes)  
Invader Stunk: Leader Rig is suffering from throat trauma. Somehow Unlikely-to-bear-it managed to strangle him...  
Leader Rig: send cough drops(groans)  
Invader Stunk: Invader Iza, why are you launching goats?  
Author: please leave a review and I've started another fic which I plan to make dark...it will be so dark that you will need a flashlight(laughs)  
Invader Stunk: I hope I'm not involved in that...


	14. Begin Again

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end."

* * *

Begin Again 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Blurry. Gaz wondered why everything was so blurry and fuzzy. She lifted her hand and listened to a steady drip. Here eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she waited for everything to focus. She reached up and her hand gripped the side of the tub. Gaz stared down at the water and noticed that it was black. Her confusion grew as she turned her head to the right. She screamed and fell back into the dark water. Gaz quickly sat back up and fell against the tile of the wall. She had just seen her mother in the mirror. Gaz gazed into the mirror and held her breath. 

Footsteps were coming towards her and she turned her gaze to the figure in the door. She recognized the person as Zim and calmed a bit. Her eyes turned to the mirror again and she blinked her eyes. It was her reflection staring back at her. Gaz slowly rolled her amber eyes back to Zim. He was a little bit closer to her now. Gaz felt everything spin and she fell forward. She closed her eyes to block out the rushing floor and dizziness. Warmth spread through her as she noticed that she wasn't falling. Her eyes slowly opened so she wouldn't invoke the dizzy spell again.

"Zim?" Gaz softly said with a bit of question.

Zim grimaced at the way the water soaked through his clothes, but sighed when it didn't burn his skin. Gaz didn't hear screams of pain and rolled her eyes up a bit. She could make out the color green and figured that she was under his neck.

"Just relax," Zim calmly said. Gaz softly chuckled and noticed him stiffen.

"I'm wet…Zim, why am I wet?" Gaz questioned with true curiosity and not threats.

She could feel herself being lifted from the cold black water. Her feet touched the floor and soon her body followed. Zim sat down and cautiously cradled her to his own body. Her eyes finally found his face and she tilted her head in curiosity. His antennae were raised and she guessed he was waiting. She figured he was waiting for her to pass out.

"An alien came to destroy you and I," Zim informed as he checked her pupil size.

"Alien?" Gaz repeated and asked. "What happened? I don't remember."

"The alien was an Omega…they took over your body," Zim carefully said as he checked her pulse.

Gaz nodded in slight understanding. She really didn't care at this moment in time. All she knew was that she felt warm and safe. Zim tapped her cheek and her amber eyes strayed back to his red eyes.

"How do you feel?" Zim questioned.

"Like shit," Gaz mumbled as she tired to sit up.

Zim held her down and shook his head. Gaz tried to scowl, but found that her muscles were too tired to do that. Zim sighed and shifted her so she was sitting up a bit. Gaz wondered why he was being gentle.

"You need to bathe, there is still Omega DNA on your skin," Zim said as he rolled her hair between his claws. Gaz watched as something like black dandruff fell from her hair.

"Why is my hair long?" Gaz suddenly questioned. She felt him tense and noticed that he was sweating a bit. "Zim?"

"The Omega tampered with your junk DNA," Zim quickly said.

"I'm even more of a freak?" Gaz questioned as she let her head roll back.

"_No_!" Zim shouted and she winced. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. "You _look_ fine."

"I need to shower," Gaz mumbled.

"I'll send Gir to keep you company," Zim mumbled.

Zim stood back up and Gaz noted that he had helped her to her feet. Zim leaned her against the wall and Gaz scowled. She felt as if she were some helpless movie female. Zim reached into the water and grimaced. Even though the paste protected him, he still hated water. Gaz watched the black water vanish down the drain.

"How do you bathe?" Gaz questioned, her voice was a bit slurred from her lack of energy.

"That's none of your concern," Zim replied as he stood up and wiped his hand off on a towel.

"Master's like a chinchilla! He rolls around in cleansing chalk dust!" Gir shouted as he ran into the bathroom.

"GIR!" Zim warningly shouted.

"All he needs is a squirrel tail…I like squirrels," Gir squealed.

"A dust bath," Gaz mused as she noticed that his skin was a bit greener. His antennae were flat against his skull in oblivious anger.

"Yes, _Zim_ bathes in dust," Zim responded as he frowned.

"No big deal," Gaz responded.

"Really?" Zim questioned as his left antennae rose halfway up.

"Really," Gaz assured.

"I get to watch her bathe!" Gir cheered.

Gaz and Zim looked down at the happy robot. Zim didn't like his grin and Gaz decided that he looked a bit 'too happy.' Gaz's fist clenched and Zim frowned. He didn't know what he felt, but he decided that he didn't like it.

"No Gir," Zim firmly said. "Just stand guard and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"It's not a peepshow," Gaz growled.

"I know nothing of this 'peepshow'," Zim said as he raised his hands and quoted the word. "But I guess it's not good."

"You're a quick learner," Gaz dryly mumbled as Zim's antenna lowered.

"I'll be in the lab," Zim muttered as he marched out of the room.

"Gir, close your eyes," Gaz ordered.

"I can't," Gir said with a happy grin.

Gaz growled and reached out to the robot. She smiled at her work and then began to peel the wet clothing from her body. Gir was in the background laughing about everything being black. Gaz then stared at the wall and frowned when she saw no faucet or showerhead. Her fists clenched and a soon enough a showerhead popped out of the wall. She softly smiled as she twisted the now present knobs. Warm water flowed along her curves as she sighed.

"Can I put my eyes back?" Gir questioned.

"Sure," Gaz replied, as she made sure the curtain was in place.

"I can _see_…I'm _alive_!" Gir yelled.

"Where's the soap?" Gaz growled.

"I used it for the waffles!" Gir shouted.

"Is there any soap in this house?" Gaz gritted out as she held her head. A wave of dizziness fell over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here ya go," Gir replied as he tossed a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap into the shower.

"Thanks," Gaz mumbled as she dodged the items.

She closed her eyes as she lathered her hair. Her fingers ran through thick locks and she thought about the length. She loved her hair long, but she didn't want to look like someone else. Her hand fisted around a lock and pulled. A grimace crossed her features and she scowled. Gir began to hum and she paused in her behavior. Gaz swayed to the song and decided to leave her hair alone. She would cut it again, but this time she would get it cut by a professional.

"Poison," Gir sang and began to dance.

Gaz chuckled and ran the soap down her body. Her hand ran over her hip and she softly frowned. Her body had matured a bit more. She sighed and wondered if those Omega's had done anything else to her. Gaz rinsed herself and heard the door creak open.

"You may go Gir," Zim dismissed.

"What do you want?" Gaz questioned as she tried to hide her jumbled emotions.

"Your clothes were wet…so I brought you something else," Zim replied.

Gaz could see his outline through the shower curtain. She looked down at her feet and back to his outline. Gaz turned off the shower and she looked over to see his antennae raised a bit off his head. She turned to grab the towel but a wave of dizziness caught her. She twirled and fell out of the shower. The curtain wrapped her up and she cursed as she felt her legs hit the side of the tub. She closed her eyes once more and waited for the pain to fill her form and the darkness to claim her. She hit something, but it wasn't the floor.

"Gaz?" Zim questioned as he held her in his arms. He managed to tap her cheek, he wasn't sure if she had passed out.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Good…you didn't pass out," Zim mumbled as she curiously stared at him.

"You caught me," Gaz whispered, she wasn't aware of how low her voice went.

"Yeah…uh…I didn't want you to break your head on the tile," Zim quickly said. "Humans _are_ weak."

Zim stared down at Gaz and realized that he had not let her go. She looked down to his arm around her waist and back to Zim's eyes. Gaz bit her lower lip and felt something she hadn't known she was able to do. Gaz could feel her cheeks burning and she hoped that it was a side effect of the Omega DNA. Gaz blinked and knew that it wasn't the Omega DNA. She felt her blush deepen as when she noticed that both his antennae raised in confusion. Gaz released a breath and figured that she had the poor alien confused. She smirked and decided to kill him with shock.

"Thank you," Gaz replied.

"Huh?" Zim replied as one antenna lowered and the other one stood fully up.

"I said thanks," Gaz repeated.

"It was nothing," Zim brushed off as his cheeks turned a bit greener. Gaz smirked at this and wondered why this reaction pleased her.

"I could have been hurt…but you didn't let me fall," Gaz replied through his mumbling.

"I couldn't let you fall," Zim snapped and then turned his gaze away.

Gaz went silent and Zim tensed up in some unknown emotion…it felt like fear. Both knew that what he said had come out the wrong way. Gaz nervously raised her hand and tapped his cheek. His red eyes turned back to her and found her words lost. Zim picked her up carefully about where he put his hands. Gaz just watched as he carefully set her on the sink. His hands reached over to a towel and he handed it to her. Gaz took the offer towel once she removed her hand from his cheek. She held the purple material to her chest and notice that shower curtain was slipping.

"Zim," Gaz softly said. He looked up at her and she let loose a small, but true smile. "Thank you."

Zim dumbly nodded not sure about what he wanted to do. Gaz sniffed the air and her face scrunched up a bit. Zim also sniffed and shrugged a bit.

"What's that smell?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't know," Zim nonchalantly replied.

"Smells like…like honey," Gaz concluded.

"I smell _flowers_," Zim replied. "What are flowers doing in my _base_?"

Gaz caught a bit more of the scent as Zim turned around. She reached out and grabbed his head. Zim yelped as her nose made contact with head. His arms hung limp as he just leaned forward and let her smell him. Gaz grinned as she found the scent.

"Your antennae…they smell like honey," Gaz replied as she inhaled in the scent.

"Huh…never did before," Zim mused.

"Are they broken?" Gaz asked as Zim growled.

"_They are not **broken**!_" Zim growled as still remained in her hands.

Gaz moved her face away from them as he began to wiggle the antennae. She held back the slight giggle that threatened to be released. Zim scoffed as he stood up and pushed both antennae down.

"They work fine," Zim assured.

"Okay…but where are my clothes?" Gaz questioned.

"Clothes," Zim mumbled as he pulled back and held up a balled up black material.

Gaz reached out and took the material from his hands. Her fingers brushed against his gloved hand and he quickly pulled back. Gaz stretched the material and her eyebrows furrowed. The whole suit appeared to be black and…vinyl.

"Vinyl?" Gaz questioned with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"It's a made form a Vortian _liquid_ that will provide you with more _protection_ then normal pig-smelly _clothes_," Zim quickly explained.

Zim left the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Gaz gazed at the door and wonder what had made him so fidgety. She shrugged and then eased her way off the counter. Gaz stared at the suit and wondered how to put it on. It appeared to have no zipper. Gaz dropped the shower curtain and began to dry herself off. She would figure the mystery of the suit out later. Gaz slowly sighed as she moved the towel from her damp her. She looked like the picture. Shaking the thoughts and water from her hair she moved to the suit.

Gaz noticed that it seemed to stretch. It also looked like a body suit. Gaz noticed a black zipper on the back. A quick zip and the suit were a bit looser. Gaz raised an eyebrow but sat on the toilet. She stuck one leg in and waited for anything weird, weird things seemed to happen around Zim. Gaz relaxed once nothing happened. She put her other leg in the suit and pulled it up her body. Gaz grimaced when she noticed that she had no bra or underwear. Gaz slid her arms in and smiled. The material was actually comfortable and cool. Gaz reached to her back and frowned.

"The zipper," Gaz growled.

It was unzipped and she couldn't reach it. The zipper began at the low of her back. Gaz turned around and twisted the doorknob. It creaked open and she poked her head out. Zim was leaning against the wall and had his eyes closed.

"Zim," Gaz said, but it came out a bit snippy.

"Yeah…what do you want?" Zim questioned.

"The zipper is in the back," Gaz calmly said. Zim raised an antenna in confusion. Gaz raised an eyebrow in warning. Comprehension dawned on him and he tensed.

"Oh," Zim mumbled.

"Zip me up," Gaz replied as she walked over to him and turned her back to him.

Zim reached out and stopped his hands from touching her. Her skin was an ivory that the suit brought the color out. His fingers shook as he reached out and took the zipper. He licked his lips and placed his other hand at her hip. Gaz tensed and he watched the muscles in her back twitch. Zim leaned forward till he was close to her ear.

"Your hair…move it," Zim whispered.

Gaz reached back with both her hands and pushed her hair up. Zim watched at the strands of violet brushed against her back. They caressed her skin and the vinyl of the suit as she slowly moved her hair. Zim blinked and languidly brought the zipper up till it reached her neck. The hand on her hip moved up her side and moved to her back before he could touch her breast. He pushed her hair aside and zipped the suit. Gaz dropped her hair and watched as it covered her back. It was a little bit higher then her hips. Without thinking, Zim reached out and untangled the wet locks. A soft hiss was heard and Gaz quickly turned around.

"You're burning," Gaz, mumbled as she took his hand and blew the smoke away.

"Paste…must have…worn thin," Zim replied as he shrugged.

"Tell me about this suit," Gaz suddenly said she dropped his hands.

"I designed it myself," Zim proudly boasted.

"Will it blow up?" Gaz questioned as his proud expression turned to a scowl.

"_NO_!" Zim shouted.

"It squeaks," Gaz mumbled as she stretched.

"Just pull on the material and it will reshape to fit your form," Zim added.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and reached for her hip. She pulled the material out and the released it with a snap. Her eyes widened as the suit turned to liquid and began to shift around her body. The suit took on a more solid form and she was still a bit shocked. Gaz looked down and noticed that she didn't need a bra anymore.

"What else can this do?" Gaz questioned. Zim's eyes lit up with excitement.

"The suit will adapt to any situation and control your body temperature. It can withstand any _filthy_-earth weapons," Zim listed.

"What about alien?" Gaz questioned.

"Most, but not all," Zim replied.

"So I can set myself on fire and be fine?" Gaz asked.

"Yes…but don't _do_ that!" Zim yelled.

"This is okay…I guess," Gaz mumbled as Zim tilted his head.

"The suit is also programmed to pressurize your body if you enter space. It will protect your body from any foreign environments."

"It's okay," Gaz responded.

"On your left forearm is a small computer that you can use to change any settings…such as color and material," Zim simply said.

Gaz raised her forearm and tapped at where the little control pad would be. It showed up with English.

"You programmed it in English," Gaz mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…now bow down to my _Ingeniousness_!" Zim shouted.

"You put a lot of thought into this," Gaz softly said as Zim opened an eye and peered at her.

"I can't have you getting hurt when another alien comes," Zim scoffed.

"Right…"

"You would only distract me if I had to keep saving you," Zim explained.

"Whatever you say," Gaz sighed as she walked off.

Zim noticed that the suit hugged her body. His left eye twitched and he didn't know what from. Gaz walked down the hallway and into the little bedroom he had set up for her. Zim could no longer see her, but he could tell she was feeling smug about something.

"Strange female," Zim mumbled.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews...  
Invader Stunk: The author would like to apologize for any spelling errors  
Leader Rig: The author needs a beta(eats cough drop)  
Invader Stunk: If anyone would like to volunteer for a beta for this story, that would be great.  
Leader Rig: I can spell!  
Invader Stunk: No...you can't  
Leader Rig: (sobs)


	15. Mouthful of Kookies

"I don't run around trying to be  
What's not within me."  
Clown (Korn)

* * *

  
Mouthful of Kookies

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz kept her eyes shut as she walked down the halls to her class. Dib was to her left her ranting about Bigfoot and how he had broken into the garage to use the chainsaw. Gaz clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she continued to listen to him. She couldn't believe she had a class with him today. They only had this class once a week, but it still angered her. Gaz stopped walking and stomped on his foot. Dib yelped and jumped back. 

"You're voice is making me sick," Gaz growled.

"You could have just told me to shut up," Dib mumbled as he flexed the abused foot.

"I said that an hour ago," Gaz reminded.

"Oh…sorry then," Dib awkwardly said with a smile.

"Why do we have this class together?" Gaz questioned with a calm voice.

"The teacher didn't trust you with the sharp objects," Dib responded.

"Oh yeah," Gaz drawled with a smirk.

"Where'd you get that space suit?" Dib questioned.

"My other clothes vanished and the pair I wore were soaked…Zim gave me this suit," Gaz replied.

"Alien technology…that is so cool!" Dib shouted. "But it's Zim's…I don't know if it's still cool."

"Yes Dib-monkey…bow down to the _amazingness_ of my suit!" Zim darkly said as he stepped out of a class.

"It's not that cool," Dib retorted.

"The glory of the Voot suit leaves you _beguiled_!" Zim shouted as he pointed at Gaz.

"The Voot suit?" Dib repeated.

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled as she pushed Zim away from the door and entered the class.

"I'll see you at lunch," Zim called out to her.

"Good luck in math," Dib mumbled as he walked passed Zim.

"_Zim_ needs no _luck_!" Zim declared as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Gaz took her seat at the Home Ec. table and glared at those around her. Dib sat next to her and he stared down at the table. The teacher had assigned them to a station where there was nothing, but plastic knives and forks. Gaz darkly smiled as the teacher began to talk. Dib noticed that the teacher would never go near Gaz…at least voluntarily. Dib sighed and lost himself in his own thoughts. 

'She's definitely different,' Dib thought.

"Today…you…you…will be preparing sushi," the teacher stuttered.

"Wonderful," Dib muttered.

"Team up…in pairs…prepare your stations," the teacher continued.

"I want to cut the sushi," Gaz muttered.

"You know the teacher won't let you near the plastic knives," Dib reminded.

"It's not my fault she got pinned to the wall," Gaz growled.

"You can roll it," Dib reasoned.

"Fine…I guess so," Gaz angrily mumbled.

Dib happily smiled, it was more out of relief. They cooked the rice and decided to use crabmeat as a filler. Gaz grinned when she saw the bottle of wasabi. She quickly pocketed it and grabbed another bottle for use. Gaz handed Dib the bottle of wasabi with a smile.

"All we have is plastic," Dib mumbled as he searched through the drawers.

Gaz looked at the sushi roll and then to her long sleeves. She held up her forearm and began to type something. The area on her right hand turned to liquid and it covered her right hand. It became solid and there were tiny claws at the end of each finger. She slashed at the roll and Dib looked to her when he heard the strange noise. Gaz leaned against the counter staring at her normal hands. Dib suspiciously looked to the sushi roll and his mouth dropped. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to know," Dib relented with a sigh.

* * *

Zim glared at the meat on his plate. Gaz and Dib had joined him at the table near the back. Dib raised an eyebrow as Zim continued to poke at his meat. Zim growled and sniffed it before he began to gag. Gaz looked up from her hotdog and watched his actions. Zim pushed the food away and leaned on the table with his head resting in his palm. 

"Why don't you pack a lunch?" Dib suggested.

"Why?" Zim questioned.

"Then you could actually eat without looking stupid," Dib replied with a dry look.

"Foolish _human_!" Zim growled. "I ran out of paper bags."

"Buy some," Gaz mumbled.

"To much meat at the store," Zim brushed off.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Dib suddenly questioned.

"New girl?" Zim questioned.

"I think she's an alien," Dib added.

"You think everyone's an alien," Gaz replied as she made a face in her mashed potatoes.

"I was right about Zim," Dib pointed out.

"Big deal…you were right _one_ time," Gaz said.

"I've been right more then once," Dib mumbled with a dry pout.

"No you haven't," Zim quickly said.

"Fine…but she acts strange," Dib switched topics.

"What's so strange?" Gaz mused.

"She was munching on chips with an Irken symbol," Dib informed.

"I wonder," Zim mused as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Another alien," Gaz snorted as she flung her potatoes at a nearby student. The student ran screaming as he suddenly burst into flames.

"My base did detect a UFO," Zim replied.

"When we're you planning on telling us this news?" Dib growled as Zim shrugged.

"Anyways…time for class," Gaz informed as the bell rang.

"If you run into trouble with the new girl…press that button," Zim explained as he pointed to the button on the sleeve.

"What's it do?" Dib suspiciously questioned.

"It's a _sur-prise_," Zim laughed.

"She won't press it," Dib firmly said as Zim frowned.

"It will help her," Zim seriously said. "Will you press it?"

"Yeah…I guess so," Gaz replied as she walked off.

* * *

Gaz stood in the field waiting for the others to gather a team. Today they were playing dodge ball. Gaz looked at the lined up balls and wondered what happened to the launching machines. Gaz kicked at the dirt and glared at her boots. The sun was shining and she wasn't sweating, unlike the other students. The suit had kept her temperature at a comfortable level. Gaz watched the other students glare at her; she was the only one out of uniform. Her long silver shirt acted like a long dress, it reached her thighs and the left the others to wonder if she had something underneath. The shirt was sleeveless leaving her with black covered legs and arms. 

"_Hello_!" A cheerful voice echoes through the field.

Everyone turned their attention to the girl that stood at the edge of the field. Her bright emerald eyes caused Gaz to grimace. She appeared to be too happy. The girl had long pink hair and skipped as she walked toward them all. Gaz raised an eyebrow and slightly opened her amber eyes a bit more.

"I'm Kookie…the new gal!" Kookie happily said as her left eye twitched at every other word.

"Welcome to gym," the teacher dryly, said.

Kookie turned to Gaz and eyed her. Gaz glared at the girl with the feeling of being violated. Kookie winked at Gaz and the dark girl glowered at her. Gaz could hear the girl giggle and it caused her stomach to turn.

"Uh…_line_ _up_!" The teacher shouted.

Kookie skipped to the other side and stood across from Gaz. Gaz gave the girl a once-over and decided that she was going to cram a ball down her throat. She wore the average gym uniform, but her uniform had little bunnies running around the shorts. Gaz gritted her teeth and figured that she could participate in gym this once. The teacher blew the whistle and they both took off for the same ball. Gaz shot off and bit her lip as she reached for the red orb. It was pulled away and Kookie spun around. Gaz caught sight of the Pak on her back. It was disguised as kitty backpack.

"Take this!" Kookie growled.

Gaz dodged the ball and quickly grabbed a stray one from the air. Kookie grinned and Gaz finally noticed how twisted the girl appeared. Gaz launched the ball and Kookie dodged it. Grunts could be heard as the balls took out the other students.

"You're not bad," Kookie mumbled.

"I know," Gaz replied as Kookie scowled.

Kookie reached over and picked up a ball. Gaz's eyes narrowed as she watched the ball become covered in a red glow. The ball shot out of Kookie's hands and Gaz tried to dodge. It dug into her side and she felt her eyes snap open in pain. Heat filled her body and it was quickly extinguished as the ball exploded. The suit threw up a barrier and Gaz sighed in relief. The teacher blew the whistle and Gaz truly wondered why no one ever noticed anything strange. Kookie skipped over to Gaz and held out a hand. Gaz ignored the offer and stood up on her own.

"I will s'mote you," Gaz darkly promised.

"You're such a flirt!" Kookie gushed as she punched Gaz in the arm.

"You will pay," Gaz replied.

"So you'll meet me in the telly?" Kookie questioned.

"You're weird," Gaz calmly said as she began to walk away.

"I'll see ya soon!" Kookie called out as she darkly smiled.

* * *

Gaz frowned as she continued to walk with Zim. He had been quiet through the entire walk home. Usually he would be complaining about something. Gaz stuck her GS2 in her pocket and raised her head to look at Zim. He looked back at her and she looked away. This continued for about five minutes until Gaz stumbled on a stray rock. Zim grabbed her by the shoulder and steadied her. Gaz turned away and they continued walking. 

"I want pizza," Gaz suddenly announced.

"Pizza?" Zim repeated.

"Yeah…pizza," Gaz replied.

"Then we'll order out," Zim stated as Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"No…I want to go to Bloaty's," Gaz growled.

"I refuse to go to the place with that sickening _pig-human_!" Zim growled as his fist clenched.

"Then I'll go alone," Gaz snapped as she smirked.

"You can't go alone!" Zim growled as his eye twitched in anger.

"Why not?" Gaz challenged.

'I don't want you to get hurt,' Zim thought.

"_You're_ too _weak_ to defend _yourself_ against an alien _attack_," Zim said instead.

"I don't need _your_ protection!" Gaz growled as they stood nose to face in anger.

"The suit is a backup if I can't be there!" Zim growled back.

"I've handled myself before…_I don't need you to coddle me!_" Gaz shouted.

"I know nothing of the 'coddle'! But I know that you need to be watched," Zim stressed as his nails dug into his palms.

"You're not my _protector_!" Gaz shouted as Zim stood back in shock.

"_Fine_…go off and get _killed_!" Zimgrowled as her eyes narrowed. "_It's not like I care!_"

Gaz backed away from him and ran down the sidewalk. Zim listened to a car horn blare as she dodged traffic. He scowled as he closed his eyes. One eye cracked open and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

'Why did I get so angry?' Zim wondered. 'I do care…I think I care.'

* * *

Gaz took a seat in a booth and sat there glaring at every male who attempted to fill the other seat. She heard a ring and glanced up at the door. Pink hair bounced her way with sparkly emerald eyes. This time the girl wore a tight black pants and a green sweater. She bounced over to Gaz and took a seat across from her despite the warning growls. 

"I'm sorry about gym," Kookie began as Gaz kept her eyes squinted.

"Leave," Gaz calmly ordered.

"I didn't mean to get harsh, but I really want to know you," Kookie quickly said.

"No wants to know me…to know would mean that you would have to see the darkness in my heart," Gaz replied as her amber eyes opened a bit.

"I've got a flashlight," Kookie stated with a smile.

"You may speak," Gaz stated as she placed an order for pizza and a large Poop.

"I saw you and thought that you're so…creepy. I mean you have everyone afraid of you and it's amazing," Kookie explained as Gaz suspiciously watched the girl.

"So," Gaz mumbled.

"I'm new and was wondering if you would show me around," Kookie finished.

"I don't have the time," Gaz replied as a look of anger flashed across Kookie's face.

"Too busy with ya' _boyfriend_?" Kookie teased. Gaz's eyes shot open and Kookie continued to smile.

"He's not my boyfriend," Gaz informed through gritted teeth.

"Did ya' breakup now? I saw that little lover's spat," Kookie mused with a wrinkle of her nose.

"No…we were never dating. We're not even friends," Gas replied.

"He seems taken with you," Kookie simply said as she messed with a jar of yellow peppers.

"Was it the way he _yelled_ at me that gave you that idea?" Gaz dryly questioned.

"Yeah…you could definitely hear the hidden message," Kookie excitedly responded.

"What message?" Gaz questioned as the waiter set the pizza and Poop on the table.

"He was practically yelling out 'don't leave me'," Kookie explained as she waved her arms.

Gaz remained silent as she reached forward and took a bite of her pizza. She slowly chewed and then swallowed. Kookie raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Tell me Kookie," Gaz calmly began.

"Yeah?" Kookie chirped.

"Do you bathe in paste?" Gaz asked.

Kookie raised an eyebrow in confusion. Gaz finished her slice of pizza and took a sip from her pop. She then removed the lid and darkly smiled at Kookie.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've didn't like this chapter as much of the others, but the next one will be good. I'll put it up as soon as I find a beta to edit it.  
Invader Stunk: Liquid hurts  
Leader Rig: Yeah...it does(rolls eyes)  
Invader Stunk: On to the new thing.  
Leader Rig: I wanna talk...I'm the Leader!  
Invader Stunk: Whatever...  
Leader Rig: Maiyuko-chan and CrazyMonkeyFox, if you want to beta then please email the Author  
Invader Stunk: she sent out emails, but the computer froze during it. The author would be more then happy to have one of you beta(smiles)


	16. Abduction 101

"The Truth is Out There"

* * *

  
Abduction 101

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Kookie screamed as the liquid ate away at her skin. Gaz smirked as she watched the girl wither. Her hologram faded leaving a female Irken no taller then four feet. She waved her body around in an attempt to remove the liquid. Gaz chuckled as the alien turned to her and glared. Her deep green eyes burned with hatred. No one in Bloaty's was paying attention the scene. The alien jumped on the booth and pointed at Gaz. 

"By order of the Tallest your death is imminent," Kookie sternly said.

"I think you have a few chips…Invader Kookie," Gaz replied as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"It's Invader Kook to you!" Kook growled.

"Whatever…but can you get _your_ hand out of _my_ pizza?" Gaz questioned as she pointed to the pizza.

Kook quickly withdrew her hand and wiped the food off before it could burn. Gaz continued to chew and watched the alien. Kook's face grew a deeper shade of green and Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't ya' scared?" Kook demanded.

"Because," Gaz swallowed the food, "you're lame."

Kook smacked the pizza off the table and Gaz stared in shock. The pizza was now ruined. Kook pressed a few buttons on her gloves and a green glow emanated from the tip of her claws. Kook pressed her fingers against the table and Gaz watched as that part of the table melted away. Kook cracked her knuckles and Gaz glared at the alien. The alien blinked and Gaz noted that she held a tint of insanity within her eyes. Gaz heard laughter and mentally cursed.

'I hate humans…but I don't want children hurt,' Gaz growled and grabbed the jar of pepper's Kook had been playing with. She threw the bottle at the alien and took off running.

Kook screamed as the glass broke and liquid hit her skin. She watched as Gaz fled the building through the doors. Kook's eyes narrowed and she dove through the glass. Her eyes took in all the surroundings and she grinned when she saw Gaz run into the forest.

"Too easy," Kook laughed as she took off running.

* * *

Gaz crashed through the bushes wishing she would have ran into the city. She didn't want to have to fight some insane Irken in the woods. Gaz stumbled over a log and managed to keep running. She stopped running when she heard jets above her. Gaz cursed the tiny alien and glanced around her surroundings. Branches groaned as Gaz jumped back and covered her face. Gaz didn't take time to look; she darted off in another directions. 

"One, two, I'm coming for you," Kook called.

"Not bad rhymes," Gaz growled as she continued to run.

"Three, four, you can't run no more."

"Shut up," Gaz growled.

"Five, six, I'll burn you to a crisp."

Gaz yelped as something tackled her to the ground.

"Seven, eight, let's go to space."

"Bitch!" Gaz growled as she punched the alien.

"Nine, ten, you'll never be here again!"

Kook laughed as she slammed her glowing claws into Gaz's stomach. She shrieked as the suit sent the attack back at her. Gaz patted her stomach down and smiled in relief when there was no damage. Her relief was short lived when Kook launched at her. Gaz rolled out of the way and watched as Kook tore up the ground.

"That damn defective had the brains to protect you," Kook laughed as she stood up.

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled as she stood up.

"I bet he hasn't trained you to fight," Kook laughed.

"Pfff…I don't need to train," Gaz growled.

"Then prepare to die!" Kook yelled as she charged at Gaz.

"You talk to much," Gaz calmly said as she moved out of the way and tripped Kook.

Kook growled and twisted around. Her claws caught Gaz in the leg. Gaz's eyes widened as they tore through her suit. She collapsed to her side and stared down at the gaping wound.

"How?" Gaz mumbled.

"I reprogrammed my gloves to emit acid," Kook explained as she walked over to Gaz.

"I will get you back," Gaz softly assured.

Kook grinned and kicked Gaz in the stomach. She softly grunted as she slammed into a tree. A trail of blood coated the ground from her leg wound. Kook walked over and cracked her fingers. The acid from the gloves turned off. She picked Gaz up and dragged her through the park. Gaz grimaced as she felt everything poke her. Kook soon stopped and pressed a button on her glove. A giant ship with an Invader symbol appeared in her line of vision.

"Meet my Ripper," Kook introduced as she tossed Gaz into the metal. Gaz hit the metal and grimaced.

Kook pressed another button and watched as the ship opened up. Kook walked over to the entrance and picked Gaz up on her way. She tossed Gaz inside and grinned as the human passed out. Kook then pressed a button on her control pad and the ship closed. A screen appeared in front of her and she proceeded to call the Tallest.

"Kook reporting my status," Kook said as she saluted.

"Are you finished?" Purple questioned.

"Almost…but I have a quick offer," Kook said as she grinned.

"Just finish Zim off before anything goes wrong!" Red sternly said.

"I have discovered that Zim has grown…attached to this female," Kook reported as she pointed to the unconscious Gaz.

"How cute…she's sucking her thumb," Purple mumbled as Red glared at him.

"This is disgusting, but what does this have to do with you destroying Zim?" Red questioned.

"How would you like to destroy Zim yourself?" Kook offered as Red raised an antenna.

"Go on," Red drawled and Purple frowned.

"If I bring this female to Irk…Zim will follow right into your hands," Kook explained.

"I don't like this," Purple muttered.

"Then we can deactivate him without any worries," Red mused.

"Not only can you deactivate him…you can torture him," Kook added with a grin.

"Very good Kook, make sure Zim follows you back to the Massive," Red replied.

"The Massive?" Purple and Kook both questioned.

"We'll hold her aboard the Massive till we reach Irk," Red explained more to Purple then Kook.

"Right…Kook signing out," Kook saluted and the screen went dead.

Kook grinned as she turned around to the unconscious Gaz. She walked over and dragged her body to a small holding cell. Kook then ran over to the controls and prepared to leave the planet.

* * *

Zim glowered at the TV as Gir sat there laughing. He would rewind the tape and then watch it again. Zim silently mocked Gir as said something. Zim turned his attention to the clock and then back to the TV. His eyes shifted to the clock and then back to Gir. Zim growled and glared at the clock. 

"She should have been back an hour ago!" Zim growled. Gir looked up at Zim in confusion.

Zim pushed off the couch and began to pace the living room. Gir followed Zim's movement with his eyes and soon got off the couch to mimic him.

"Stupid human female!" Zim growled as he clawed at the air.

Zim stopped his pacing and Gir bumped into him. Zim raised an antenna in thought. His stoic look turned to a frown and then to a scowl.

'What if she was attacked?' Zim pondered as his eyes widened in worry.

A knock came to the door and Zim jumped. He growled, popped in his contacts, and quickly placed his wig on his head. Zim reached and opened the door to meet a flustered Dib.

"Where's Gaz?" Dib questioned.

"I don't know," Zim coldly answered. Dib raised an eyebrow at the cold tone.

"Didn't she come home with you?" Dib questioned.

"No," Zim shortly said.

"Then where is she?" Dib growled as he grabbed Zim by the shirt and shook him. Zim smacked Dib away and glared at the boy.

"She went to Bloaty's!" Zim shouted.

"Shit," Dib cursed as his face took on a faraway gaze.

Zim stood there with a look of confusion and slight worry. He couldn't stop the thoughts from crashing into his mind.

"What's wrong?" Zim snapped.

"Shit," Dib mumbled again.

"Tell ZIM!" Zim shouted as she shook Dib.

"The Dibship picked up an alien energy near Bloaty's," Dib answered as he took off running.

"Alien?" Zim questioned as his antennae's raised.

The wig flew off his head and ran into the house.

"Guard the base GIR!" Zim shouted as he vanished.

"Okiee-dokiee!" Gir agreed as he continued to watch the video. Gir's insane laughter was heard as soon as a man was blown up on the TV.

* * *

The roof to Zim's house opened as he sat in the Voot cruiser. He quickly typed something and found the energy that Dib had been talking about. Zim grinned as he rose into the air and shot off into the sky. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the ship in the distance. It was rising into the air. Zim glowered at it before circled around it. A communication link was opened. A small Irken with deep green eyes appeared on the screen. Her curled antennae were slightly raised up in a mock greeting. 

"You really came," Kook mused with a laugh.

"State your business here," Zim growled.

"I am Kook and I am here for this human," Kook replied as the screen shot to Gaz.

Zim felt his anger rise as he stared at her image. She was chained and blood was pooling around her. Zim noticed that her face appeared bruised. The screen went back to an amused Kook.

"Release her," Zim ordered as he tightly gripped the wheel in his Voot cruiser.

"I can't do that Zim. You see…the Tallest demand to meet the filth that dared attack them," Kook explained.

"But it was me…she was just watching!" Zim angrily shouted.

"You must really care for her…in order to lie for her," Kook spoke as she grinned.

"I only do what I want," Zim assured with a dark frown.

"If you want her…you can't have her!" Kook mocked as she stuck her tongue out at Zim.

The link went dead and Zim cursed. The engine powered up on Kook's ship. Zim quickly prepared to attack her. He needed to get Gaz off that ship. Two small weapons raised out of the top. Zim raised his shields. A spark of electricity gathered between to the two points and shot at him. It hit his left engine and Zim growled as his shields failed. Kook vanished into the cold darkness of space as Zim crashed back to earth. Zim opened the Voot cruiser and kicked it in anger.

"What…happened?" Dib questioned as he burst through some bushes.

"You're too late," Zim growled as he walked over to the engine.

"What…do you mean?" Dib managed to ask between breaths.

"Gaz has been abducted," Zim answered with anger, he hated the word abducted.

"What?" Dib shouted as he began to hyperventilate.

"I must plan!" Zim shouted as he tossed Dib into the Voot cruiser.

Zim jumped inside and ejected the damaged engine. A new one emerged and he took off into the sky with Dib's face pressed against the glass.

"Who took Gaz?" Dib seriously questioned.

"An Irken by the name of Kook. She is working to please the Tallest so that she may gain Invader status," Zim explained as they landed in his roof.

"How could you let her get abducted?" Dib growled and he pushed Zim's head into the controls. Zim opened the window and kicked Dib into the house.

"She ran off…it's her fault…she ran off without me!" Zim growled as his fists clenched.

"Whatever…but what happens now?" Dib questioned as his gaze turned to space.

"I must go and take her back," Zim explained with a shrug.

"I'm coming with!" Dib shouted.

"You can't, there isn't enough room in the Voot," Zim growled as his antennae flattened with anger.

"I'm coming with," Dib firmly said as Zim growled.

"NO!" Zim growled. "Your presence would immediately be cleansed once you stepped foot on Irk."

"The planet would destroy me?" Dib questioned as his face paled.

"Before you are allowed onto Irk a bioscan is ran across all approaching ships, if you are not in the system then you are destroyed," Zim explained.

"What about visitors?" Dib questioned.

"All council matters are handle aboard the massive," Zim answered as he pulled out a weird looking compass from his storage.

"What can I do to help…she is my sister," Dib reminded.

Zim stopped his fiddling with the weird compass and thought. A small grin spread across his face as he had an idea.

"You can watch Lydia and prepare for any attacks," Zim quickly said as the compass beeped.

"Success!" Zim shouted as he held his hands in the air.

"Weird compass," Dib mumbled.

"This compass is designed to track Gaz," Zim explained.

"That's creepy…you're like a stalker," Dib said with a look of horror.

"I am creepy, but I embedded a tracking device into the Voot suit," Zim finished.

"I guess that's good…but why did you do it?" Dib questioned.

"I want to keep her safe." Zim calmly said, but added, "So I don't have to watch her all the time!"

"You better bring her back…or else I will seriously kill you," Dib said with a smile.

"I'll only come back if I have her," Zim softly said as he jumped into the Voot.

"Don't leave! Master!" Gir sobbed as he ran into the room.

"Gir! Get out!" Zim growled as he tried to pry the robot from his head.

"I want to save Gaz!" Gir shouted as Zim stopped struggling.

"Fine…but don't press any buttons!" Zim warned.

"Yay … she owes me tacos!" Gir cheered.

"You better bring her back!" Dib shouted as he watched Zim vanish into the sky.

"I'm gonna sing the doom song," Gir stated as Zim narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Invader Stunk: This chapter is edited by Invader Iza  
Leader Rig: Thank you, Invader Stunk is stupid and keeps putting down random names!  
Invader Stunk: Fear my randomness!  
Invader Kookie: I am so not creepy you caged freaks(laughs as left eye twitches)  
Leader Rig: You'll be in a cage soon enough...so just keep laughing!  
Invader Kookie: I am laughing  
Author: (Sigh) Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can


	17. The Massive

"Trust No One"

* * *

The Massive

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed

* * *

_

Purple sat in a chair restlessly tapping his fingers against the handle. He crushed the pop can in his other hand and tossed it off to the side. The clink signaled to him that it was time to get another pop. His eyes traveled over to Red, who was going through papers. Purple released a silent breath and turned his gaze back to space. Invader Kook was about to dock any minute now. Purple's apathetic look turned to one of anger. His left antenna twitched in agitation and he noticed a few smaller Irkens back away from him.

"What's your problem?" Red questioned as he continued to gaze at the papers.

"Nothing," Purple mumbled as he pulled out a bag of chips from his pants.

"Then stop moping," Red said and Purple simply raised an antenna.

"You're such a jerk," Purple grumbled.

"Pansy," Red grumbled back.

"I don't see the point in abducting a human," Purple began as he quickly stuffed chips into his mouth.

"She's the one that controlled the Massive," Red reminded.

"Oh yeah," Purple drawled.

"We have an image to maintain…we can't go soft," Red seriously said.

"Whatever…I just think it's a waste of time," Purple stated as he opened a soda.

"Kook has docked," a communication officer announced.

"Tell her to bring the prisoner here," Red said as he smiled.

"When was the last time we had a prisoner?" Purple questioned.

Red tapped his chin in thought and replied, "Never."

"I thought we had a prisoner a few years back…one of those Vortians," Purple mused as Red squinted in thought.

"You're right…I wonder if he's still alive," Red questioned as Purple dryly glared at Red.

"Most likely…not," Purple grumbled.

"Oh well," Red sighed and Purple turned his gaze back to space.

* * *

"Time to wake up," Kook sighed as she tapped Gaz on the cheek. 

Gaz grimaced as she tried to roll away from the prying hand. A soft laugh was heard and Gaz shot up in pain. Kook laughed as she turned her gloves off. Gaz grimaced and felt as if her whole body hurt. Kook raised an antenna as she noticed Gaz's slowed abilities. Kook grumbled about weak humans as she pulled a pill from herPak. Gaz turned her head away from Kook and the alien growled. Her hand snapped forward and pinched Gaz's nose. Gaz's mouth opened in an attempt to gather air. Kook stuffed the pill in her mouth and rubbed her throat to ease it down. Gaz grimaced as another wave of pain washed over her body.

"There now, not good as new, but better," Kook assured as she pulled Gaz to her feet.

"You…suck," Gaz mumbled as she gripped the wall for balance.

Kook looked over the human and found that all bruises had vanished. Her green eyes wandered to Gaz's leg and noted the pink flesh. It was healing, slowly, but it was healing. The suit was also repairing itself.

"You are to meet the Tallest," Kook advised as she wrapped a thin wire around Gaz's wrist.

"What's this…string?" Gaz scoffed.

"No," Kook growled as she pressed a button.

The string began to glow and Gaz raised an eyebrow. Gaz should have figured that there would be no easy escape. Kook suddenly jumped and ran over to a wall. She tapped in a code and the small drawer opened. Kook reached in pulled out was looked like a clear nose plug. The drawer automatically shut on its own. Kook reached up and pulled Gaz to her level using her hair. Kook stuck the nose plug in Gaz's nose. Gaz sniffled and snorted in an attempt to dislodge it.

"That will convert any atmosphere to the levels you can breathe," Kook explained. "Dislodge it if you want to suffocate or have your lungs explode."

Gaz scowled at the alien and grunted when Kook pulled her along by the rope. Gaz's eyes went wide as she studied her surroundings. Gaz noted that many different Irkens stopped to stare at her. She turned her head around and noted that the airlock was closed. She felt the suit morph and adjust her body to the new type of environment in the ship. Gaz took a breath and was surprised to find that she could breath the air. Red and Purple eyes watched as she was pulled along. Gaz noticed a short fat Irken with a couple of stains on his uniform. He was also bound and being led somewhere. They made briefeye contact.

"I'm coming," Gaz growled as Kook tugged her out the door.

Gaz kept her eyes squinted by took in every turn they made. She memorized each hallway they went down. They came to a large set of doors and Gaz raised an eyebrow. Two Irkens floated in the air with jet packs strapped to them. They wore a dark maroon shirt and black pants. Gaz could tell that they were staring at her through their goggles. Their antennae flattened and she noticed that was a sign of aggression.

"Kook with the prisoner," Kook stated.

The two guards glanced at her and then each other. They nodded and the doors opened to the control room. Gaz grinned as she noticed two tall figures in the distance. She figured this wasn't the best idea, but hey, she wanted trouble. Gaz quickly kicked Kook in the back of the head. Kook went rolling and she lost her grip on the bonds. Gaz took off running and jumped over the smaller Irkens. Gaz jumped on the Tallest platform and held her head down. Shadows covered her stoic face as she slowly raised her gaze to them. She didn't show her anger, but she was positive they could feel it.

"You," Gaz growled as her eyes slightly opened.

"Uh-oh," Purple mumbled as he floated back.

"I'm in space now," Gaz assured as her gaze locked on Purple.

"Just relax," Purple tried to soothe as he held his hands up.

"You called me an idiot…and you're on my list," Gaz reminded as her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Restrain her!" Red shouted as he pointed to Gaz.

Gaz's eyes narrowed as she watched more of the guards fly over to her. One fired a laser at her and she held her arms up. The laser cut through her bonds and she grinned as she rubbed her freed wrists. Gaz backed up and noticed that the Tallest had managed to distance themselves from her. She continued to back up and search for a weapon. Gaz grinned as her hand brushed against her pocket. She reached in and pulled out the bottle of wasabi.

"I'm giving you a chance to back away," Gaz darkly said as she took the cap off. They laughed at her. "Or else you will experience true pain."

"The little alien's threatening us!" Red laughed as Purple nervously looked at the situation.

Gaz reached into the bottle and flung handfuls of wasabi at the Irkens. They stood there stunned before they fell to the ground screaming. Red's eyes widened as he watched their skin begin to smoke. Gaz began to take steps closer to them as she flung the wasabi at them. She knew the bottle would run out, but she wanted to get to Purple. He was the one that was on her list. The list was the first thing that she always completed. Red went to order more guards, but most were still squirming in pain. Gaz was only ten feet away from their floating forms.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Purple screamed.

"You said waste of time!" Red quoted.

"Give me the Purple one and you will be spared…for now," Gaz warned.

Purple's eyes widened as he looked to Red and then the demented girl. Red looked between the two and he grabbed Purple. He held Purple in front of himself and Gaz grinned. She flung the wasabi. Purple held his breath as the wasabi flew towards him. It went by him and smacked Red in the face. Red released Purple and began to scream as the wasabi burned him. Purple sighed in relief and then yelped as Gaz reached up and pulled his antenna. She hit him and threw him to the ground. Gaz jumped on him until he looked beaten up.

"This is pathetic," Gaz grumbled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kook shouted as she lunged at Gaz.

Gaz gasped as Kook wrapped her hands around her neck. Gaz reached up and rubbed the wasabi on Kook's face. She winced at the contact, but ignored the pain as she watched Gaz turn purple. Gaz smacked at Kook and Kook laughed as she hoped to hear the human's last heartbeat.

"Kook," Red calmly said through a burnt face. "Let her go."

"What?" Kook questioned.

"Release her and take her to the holding cells," Red snarled.

"But my Tallest," Kook protested.

"You disagree?" Red dangerously questioned.

"Of course not, my Tallest," Kook replied as she released Gaz.

Gaz coughed and wheezed as she fought to get air into her lungs. Two of the royal guards quickly took Gaz away. Kook followed to make sure she didn't escape. Red watched the strange human leave and he began to grin.

"She hits hard," Purple mumbled as he ran his fingers along the dents in his suit.

Red raised an eyebrow and Purple began to laugh as he pointed at Red. Red frowned and Purple stopped laughing. Purple glared at Red out of the corner of his eye. Red was too busy in his thoughts to notice this. Purple stood up and grimaced at the slight soreness his body.

'Would hekill me if he had the chance?' Purple thought with a scowl.

"Wouldn't it be great if she destroyed Zim?" Red questioned as he turned to Purple. Purple had long since left the control room. Red raised an antenna in questioned.

* * *

"Welcome home," Kook sneered as she pushed Gaz into a small area. 

Gaz growled as she tripped over the low floating metal and fell onto the floor. A red transparent barrier snapped in place. Gaz opened her amber eyes and glared at the Irken. Kook slightly tensed and Gaz grinned.

"It's good to know that you fear me," Gaz softly said.

"I don't fear you," Kook spat.

"You should," Gaz warned with a hint of humor.

"Why is that?" Kook asked with a smile.

"Fearing me will keep you alive…just a _bit_ longer," Gaz answered.

"You couldn't kill me," Kook smugly said.

"I never said that I would kill you," Gaz darkly said as she smirked.

"You do need help," Kook replied as she vanished with the guards.

"Nothing can help me," Gaz whispered as she softly chuckled.

Gaz looked at her surroundings and frowned. Being in this cage made her feel like the pig girl again. The only difference was, no one would save her. Gaz raised an eyebrow and wondered if Zim would come. She scoffed and let her eyes roam the area. Dib wouldn't come since he hadn't been able to fix some special engine in the ship. Gaz sat on her bottom and pulled her knees to her chin. She sighed as she rested her chin on her knees and stared into the vast darkness. There was nothing out there to save her; there was nobody that would save her.

A pair of red eyes opened and she scowled when they made contact with her own eyes. They gleamed in the darkness and she wondered what she would have to face now. She sat in the cage with a bored look as the red eyes gazed at her. She then watched as the Irken stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Leader Rig: Red eyes…makes you wonder who it is.  
Invader Stunk: I don't think Red would really kill Purple...maybe just hurt him...but not kill  
Leader Rig: Yeah...he wouldn't let him get into _serious_ harm  
Invader Stunk: This chapter was edited by Invader Iza  
Leader Rig: Thank you for spelling right for me because I can't spell  
Invader Stunk nodds in agreement  
Leader Rig: Please leave a review  



	18. Invader Who

"Fight the Future"

* * *

Invader Who

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz waited for some intimidating Irken to show. She was a bit surprised at what stepped out of the shadows. It was the short and fat Irken with red eyes. She rolled her eyes and decided that all suspense had been killed. She turned and leaned against the barrier and was surprised that it didn't shock her or anything. The alien gazed at her and blinked. Gaz growled and turned her gaze to it. 

"What?" Gaz snapped.

The Irken jumped back and raised his antennae slightly from his head. Gaz took this as a sign of confusion and fear. She slightly opened her eyes and decided that this Irken had to be an idiot. She wondered if he couldn't understand her. Kook and the Tallest seemed to understand her.

"Do you have a name?" Gaz questioned.

He remained silent and Gaz figured that itonlyherself would get stuck with an idiot. She wondered if the Tallest had thrown her into the holding cell for idiots. Gaz's eyebrow rose when she heard a nervous voice. Her gaze turned back to the Irken and he cautiously looked at her.

"Skoodge," the Irken replied.

"So you can talk," Gaz mused.

"Yeah, who are you?" Skoodge questioned with a bit more confidence.

"Gaz," she simply said.

"I saw what you did," Skoodge began.

"The Tallest," Gaz mused with a smirk.

"No one's ever attacked the Tallest and taken down the royal guards," Skoodge said with a bit of admiration.

"Really…why's that?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't know…they're the leaders," Skoodge replied as Gaz scoffed.

"They're jerks and idiots," Gaz grumbled.

"It was amazing that you managed to hit them," Skoodge spoke some more.

"They're not special…they seem weak to me," Gaz stated as Skoodge sat down.

"Even so, they do have the armada," Skoodge defended.

"Red and Purple are only powerful because they have others to do their work," Gaz growled. She hated people that relied on others to do their dirty work.

"What are you?" Skoodge questioned.

"Human," Gaz replied deciding not to scare the Irken to death with her normal dark reply.

"You must be from that planet that they sent Zim too," Skoodge pieced to together with a grin.

"You know Zim?" Gaz questioned.

"We're friends," Skoodge answered.

"Friends," Gaz repeated with a look of doubt.

Zim didn't seem like the type to have friends, but this Irken seemed gullible enough to believe it.

"I've known him since we were Smeets," Skoodge said as he smiled at Gaz.

"Why are you in here if you're Irken?" Gaz questioned.

Skoodge's antennae dropped and his expression appeared crestfallen. Gaz just about hurled at the sight. She lived in gloom and despair, but this was just sickening. Gaz figured that she was going soft; normally someone else's emotions didn't bother her.

"I was an Invader sent to conquer Blorch," Skoodge began. Gaz was surprised that he was even an Invader. "I conquered it and the Tallest didn't want me as the face of galactic conquest…so they launched me into Blorch and destroyed the planet."

"And you survived how?" Gaz questioned with a look of disbelief.

"I really don't know," Skoodge sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Gaz mumbled.

"I'm going to be deactivated," Skoodge answered a bit too happily.

"For not being an ideal?" Gaz questioned.

"I tried to get a promotion by training on Hobo 13, but I failed. So here I am," Skoodge finished.

"Why haven't you escaped?" Gaz questioned.

"I can't fight the Tallest!" Skoodge protested.

Gaz rolled her eyes and figured once the system got you…it never let go. She tapped her foot and suddenly stopped. Her eyes opened as an idea began to form in her mind. Her amber eyes landed on Skoodge and she grinned.

"All Irken ships are in your language, right?" Gaz quickly questioned.

'I only know basic symbols, but he can read the language,' Gaz mused.

"Yeah," Skoodge cautiously replied.

"Can you pilot?" Gaz questioned.

"Only basic ships," Skoodge replied.

"I can pilot, but I can't read Irken," Gaz simply said. "I purpose a bargain."

"What type?" Skoodge questioned.

"We break out of here, steal a ship, and head back to earth," Gaz answered.

"I don't know," Skoodge replied with doubt.

"Do you really want to be deactivated?" Gaz questioned.

"No," Skoodge sighed.

"Then it's a deal?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah…but _only if you promise me something_!" Skoodge quickly shouted.

"What is it?" Gaz questioned.

"You can't feed me to any creatures, use me as bait, and I don't want to be launched out of anything!" Skoodge firmly said.

"Fair enough," Gaz responded with a shrug.

"Really?" Skoodge asked as his eyes began to tear.

"Don't get sappy, but yeah," Gaz agreed.

Gaz stood up and Skoodge admired her height as she walked to different parts of her prison. Gaz held her chin in thought as she wondered what to do.

"The barriers are based on a frequency," Skoodge stated as Gaz nodded.

Gaz reached into her pocket and pulled out an empty wasabi bottle, and her GS2. She grimaced as she began to take the gaming system apart.

"Someone will pay for this," Gaz growled as she tore off a piece of metal from the floor.

Gaz grinned as she saw different wires. The two to stand out were the red and purple wires. She rolled her eyes at this, but figured it was the best place to start at. She attached the wire into her gaming system and proceeded to hack into the prison system. She pressed a button and the barriers dropped. Gaz put the GS2 and its parts back into her pocket before she jumped out of the cage. Skoodge jumped down and Gaz looked to the door.

"Where did you learn that?" Skoodge questioned.

"It's a hobby," Gaz replied with a shrug.

"Hobby?" Skoodge questioned with curiosity.

"They place guards at the door, right?" Gaz questioned.

"If we go through there will be caught," Skoodge supplied.

"What about the vents?" Gaz questioned.

"Those should be safe," Skoodge agreed.

"Do you know where the ships are held?" Gaz asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah, follow me," Skoodge proudly said as he ran around the room.

He found a vent on the side of wall and proceeded to jump for it. Gaz watched him jump and proceeded to grin in amusement. Her grin turned to a scowl when she remembered they didn't have time. Gaz reached above Skoodge and pulled the vent cover off. She picked him up and pushed him into the vent. Gaz jumped up and griped onto the vent. She gritted her teeth as she pulled her weight into the vent. She dropped back down when she noticed that her shirt would get caught on things. Skoodge looked down from the vent and watched her.

Gaz quickly pulled her longer silver shirt off and placed her GS2 in side pocket on the leg. She looked onto her forearm and pressed a few buttons. The suit covered her hands and small claws appeared at the tips of her fingers. Skoodge watched in awe as she jumped up. Her claws bit into the metal and she proceeded to drag herself up. Skoodge reached out and grabbed her by the collar. He helped pulled her up and fell back once she was in the vent.

"Thanks," Gaz mumbled as she pressed another button. The claws vanished.

"Follow me," Skoodge whispered with a bit of confidence.

Gaz nodded and crawled through the vents with the little Irken. He hadn't annoyed her like most would have by now. She shook the thought away and noticed that the vent widened in front of them. Skoodge crawled to the side and he pointed out. Gaz crawled closer and grinned. There were many different ships, but there were also many Irkens.

"Not bad," Gaz praised as he beamed.

Gaz studied her surroundings and wondered how they would get pass all the guards. Her eyes landed on a big red button. A warning was written in Irken. She pointed to it and Skoodge squinted as he read it.

"It's a fire alarm," Skoodge softly said.

"I assume you have those robotic legs," Gaz whispered.

"Yeah," Skoodge replied.

"Use your lasers and hit the button. While they're distracted we'll make a run for that ship," Gaz explained as she pointed to a Spittle Runner.

Gaz backed away as one spider leg extended from the Pak. He took aim and a green glow emitted from the tip of the leg. Gaz grinned as he fired and hit the button. Sparks flared and the alarm went off. Red lights flashed and Irkens scattered everywhere. Gaz kicked the vent cover off and jumped down to the floor. Irken soldiers surrounded her and she cursed. Kook stood at the lead of them. Gaz quickly pushed Skoodge back into the vent. He watched as she tossed him a warning look.

'She's protecting me,' Skoodge thought.

"We've been monitoring you," Kook coldly said.

"It's good to know I have a fan club," Gaz replied.

"You're escape would have been too late anyway…we've arrived on Irk," Kook announced as Gaz glowered at her.

"I will eventually get you," Gaz promised.

"How did you make it this far?" Kook questioned.

Skoodge tensed and prepared to be sacrificed like other times.

"I have a good sense of direction," Gaz replied with a calm face.

"Whatever," Kook mumbled. "Take her to the Main Chamber inside that building thingy."

"Scary," Gaz dryly said as she got dragged away.

"Soon I will have my rank!" Kook laughed.

"And your doom!" Gaz shouted.

* * *

"Planet Irk is ahead." 

"Finally," Zim growled as he pushed Gir off his head.

"Aww… but I didn't finish the song," Gir sadly sighed.

"Silence!" Zim demanded.

"But the song," Gir sobbed.

"Oh…all right…finish it," Zim snapped in defeat.

"Doom, doom, doom, the end!" Gir finished as he turned his attention back to the planet ahead.

"Pay attention Gir," Zim seriously said.

"Yes, my master!" Gir replied as his eyes turned red.

"I want you to lock onto the transmitter in Gaz's suit," Zim explained.

"The taco girl?" Gir questioned.

Zim sighed and replied, "Yes Gir, the taco girl."

"Yay! Tacos!" Gir shouted as Zim winced.

Zim watched as green beam locked onto his ship. Zim felt it as it scanned him. The beam disappeared and he flew closer to the plant. He hovered in the red clouds as he searched for an area to park his ship. Zim didn't want to park at a dock and chance getting caught.

"The taco girl is in that place!" Gir shouted as he pointed ahead.

Zim's red eyes turned to the tower and his antennae flattened in anger.

"Are you sure?" Zim questioned.

"The taco girl is in there!" Gir repeated as he began to wiggle his legs.

"Then let's park there," Zim reasoned as he landed his ship between two buildings.

Gir watched as Zim crushed a small building. The ship was landed the windshield popped open. Zim got out of the ship and gazed at his parking.

"It's _PERFECT_!" Zim shouted as Gir stared on.

Zim pressed a button and the ship vanished from sight. All that remained was the small crushed building.

"Now Gir…onto the highly secured chamber of the Tallest!" Zim said.

"Yay! We're gonna die!" Gir cheered as he ran after Zim.

"No Gir, we're gonna rescue…I mean take back Gaz," Zim corrected.

"You miss her," Gir sang as he began to grin.

"Why would I miss _that_ annoying _human_?" Zim questioned.

"I don't know," Gir reasoned as he put a finger to his mouth in thought.

"Let's go," Zim ordered as he began to march. Gir saluted Zim and then began to laugh.

"We're doomed!" Gir cried out as he followed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Leader Rig: Yes! Fear the Wasabi of _DOOM_!  
Invader Stunk: ANYways...Invader Iza has edited this chapter  
Leader Rig: Praise the Beta and fear the wasabi  
Invader Stunk: If you get a chance check out Here Comes the Sun  
Leader Rig: But I'm not in it  
Invader Stunk: Check it out if you have the time  
Leader Rig: I have the time but I'm trapped in this cage  
Invader Stunk: Please leave a review  
Leader Rig: Happy Friday the 13th! 


	19. Insane in the Membrane I

"Believe the Lie"

* * *

Insane in the Membrane I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed

* * *

_

Gaz slowly opened her eyes and glared at both Irken leaders as two smaller Irkens bound her to a table. They had knocked her out and now they were attaching a suction cup with a wire to each temple. She shivered at their cold touch and wished that she could do something to them. Her amber eyes caught sight of one Irken carrying a Pak towards her. The table rose up till she was standing. Red smirked as he reached over and tapped her on the cheek. Gaz growled and turned her head so she could bite him.

"She bit me!" Red yelped as Purple smirked.

"Then don't touch her," Purple coldly advised.

Gaz turned her gaze to the Purple alien and noticed a change in him. A smirk spread across her lips. It seemed as if the two leaders were arguing. Red turned his angry eyes back to her. He raised his finger to the corner of her eye and brought the claw down. Gaz winced as she felt the nail dig into her skin. Red grinned at her and she lowered her head.

"Teach you to bit the Almighty hand," Red snorted.

"Bet that makes you feel good," Gaz coldly said. "Does it feel good to pick on female that can't fight back?"

"Pfff… duh!" Red responded.

"Then go ahead…do what you like to me," Gaz offered as she raised her head. Her amber eyes stared only at Red.

Red growled and motioned to the scientist. A wave of electricity was sent through her body. Gaz gasped and then closed her eyes as the volts burned through her body. Red motioned again and Gaz's head hung, as she took shallow breaths.

"Not so tough now," Red mocked as pulled her head up by the hair.

Purple grimaced as Gaz smiled at him. She smiled a dark twisted smile sent chills up his spine. Red frowned and roughly dropped her head. Gaz yelped a quick jolt of electricity was sent through her again.

"You know what…I think we will invade your planet," Red mused. Gaz chuckled.

"Go ahead…I care for none of them," Gaz coldly responded. Another shock was sent through her and this time she let loose a small scream.

"We'll take you apart and useyou to know your race's weakness," Red continued.

"Try fire…I like fire," Gaz added as Red scowled.

Another bout of electricity was sent through her and she threw her head back as she felt it travel through her body. Gaz wondered why the suit didn't protect her from this. She felt as if her insides were being fried. Gaz bit her lip and her teeth drew blood. A small trail of blood ran down her chin. The electricity was turned off and she hung limp.

"I won't let you die until Zim comes," Red assured as he floated around her.

"Zim's coming?" Gaz weakly questioned.

"He's coming for you," Red assured.

Gaz screamed as a quick jolt was sent through her body. It ended and Red expected her to be passed out. Laughter echoed through the dark room as her form slowly shook. Purple raised both antennae and Red raised one in confusion. Gaz's eyes were fully open and glaring at Red.

"What you do to me, I will repay with interest," Gaz darkly promised as she stopped laughing.

"You have no chance of escaping," Red assured.

"You better hope so," Gazcalmly said as she smiled at him.

"Attach the Pak," Red ordered.

"But…her body may reject it my Tallest," a scientist protested.

"You've seen her DNA, it's encoded with Omega DNA. Her body will accept the Pak," Red assured as he glared at the scientist.

"This is going to go wrong," Purple sighed as he looked over to the weakly grinning Gaz.

"No it won't…we'll use her to destroy Zim," Red explained as Gaz's grin slightly fell.

"Then let me program the Pak!" Purple quickly shouted.

"You can't even work the Massive," Red growled as Purple glared at him.

"That's because I wasn't trained to be a technician, but I was trained to be a scientist," Purple firmly said as he glared at Red.

"I thought the Pak is preprogrammed," Red mused.

"Usually, but hers is blank because she doesn't need the personality," Purple explained.

"Fine," Red agreed.

Purple floated over to Gaz and stared into her eyes. Gaz stared back wondering at what the alien was getting at.

"You pack a mean punch," Purple said to her as he floated around to her.

"I aim to cause pain," Gaz responded in slight confusion.

"You'll feel a slight pinch," Purple spoke to her.

"Ow!" Gaz growled.

The Pak latched onto her and her eyes widened as she felt it shoot into her back. Her eyes twitched as she felt it wrap around her spine. Gaz groaned as it traveled the length of her spine.

"What's taking so long?" Red questioned.

"The Pak has to search for a place to connect. She can already breathe, think, and move without it. So, it's going for her brain and attaching to her spine," Purple answered.

The lights on the Pak flashed purple signaling that it had successful attached to her. Purple picked up a plug and stuck it into the middle area of the Pak. He floated over to a computer and began to select different information to send it. Red watched with a suspicious eye as Purple began to grin. Purple clicked into one of the programs removed a stream of data. He exited the program and pressed enter. The data shot into the Pak and Gaz gasped.

"What did you do now?" Red questioned.

"Trust me," Purple drawled. "I would _never_ betray you."

Gaz watched as memories flashed before her eyes. She could see the lab, her father, and Dib. Gaz watched as she went from a happy little girl and eventually to some dark person. A memory of Zim flashed before her and her eyes closed. She could see herself helping him get his Pak back. Gaz softly smiled as she watched their bonding and mayhem.

'I care,' Gaz thought as everything went black.

"Download complete. Memory suppression is final. Basic and Advance Invader Training is Downloaded," the computer spoke.

"Excellent," Red grinned.

'I hope I don't get killed,' Purple thought.

Red looked to the computer and watched as her rank appeared. He grinned and laughed as Purple nervously scratched his head.

* * *

Zim wandered through the streets looking at every single sign. Him and Gir still had found no way of entry. Gir stopped walking and pointed at something. 

"Gir, we have no time for games!" Zim growled.

"But look," Gir said.

"I told you I want you to remain silent," Zim seriously said.

"_LOOK_!" Gir shouted.

"Fine, fine, I'll look if you promise to be quiet," Zim sighed.

Zim turned around and stared at the sign. It was written in big bold Irken symbols. Zim growled as he noticed the lights that were flashed onto it. Gir smiled and Zim smacked himself in the face.

"It says entrance," Gir said.

"So it does," Zim growled.

"I want a taco," Gir cheered as Zim patted him on the head.

"We'll get tacos once we retrieve Gaz," Zim mumbled as he pushed at the door.

He studied the metal and raised an antenna in thought. He walked over to a small control pad and sighed. His pack opened and inserted his ID card into the control pad. His face flashed on the screen and the doors opened. Gir watched the doors with an awed look. Zim pushed the robot along and they began their entrance into the hallway.

"This place is big," Gir commented.

"And quiet," Zim mumbled.

"Maybe there's a surprise _party_!" Gir excitedly shouted.

"_Silence_!" Zim demanded just as loud.

"I heard you a mile away," Kook announced as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Where's Gaz?" Zim questioned as he glared.

"Your human is…alive," Kook answered with a grin.

"She's not my human!" Zim shouted.

"Sure, sure, now just shut up and fight me!" Kook demanded.

"Restrain her Gir!" Zim ordered.

Gir looked up and smiled at Zim. Kook began to laugh. Zim smacked himself in the face and began to think.

"She has your _tacos_ in her Pak!" Zim shouted. "Get the _tacos_ and run back to the ship!"

"_TA-COOOOS_!" Gir shouted as he took off at Kook.

Zim held his fists up in the air as a sign of victory. He ran past Gir and Kook and down another hall. He hoped he wasn't to late to get back/rescue Gaz.

* * *

"GIVE ME THE TACOS!" Gir shouted as he sat on Kook's head. 

"GET OFF ME!" Kook shouted with a growl.

Gir laughed as held onto her antennae and pulled. Kook ran around screaming as Gir's laughter echoed through the halls. Gir pulled on her antennae and steered her into a pillar. Kook fell to her side and Gir rolled off her. His blue eyes landed on the Pak and he grinned. He quickly pulled off the Pak and did a little break dance. Kook looked up just in time to see Gir take off running.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Kook growled as she took off running.

"TACOS!" Gir shouted.

Gir ran out the door and looked behind him to see Kook slowing down. He had been running five minutes and the ship was just a bit further away. Her words had become slurred as she fell to her knees. Gir dove into the ship and noticed that the Pak was trying to attach to him.

"It likes me," Gir laughed.

The Pak gave up its struggles and slowly powered down. Gir turned his gaze and noticed Kook on the ground about thirty feet away. Her eyes were dull and she was unmoving. Gir opened the Pak and looked inside. He pushed a few things around and his smile turned to a frown.

"NO!" Gir sobbed. "The tacos are gone! Why the tacos?"

Gir stared at the Pak before he threw it in the air. He caught it and ate it.

"Taste like chicken," Gir mused.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is such a short chapter, but I have major plans for the next chapter.  
I'm a little disturbed that Gir ate the Pak, but I couldn't think of a better demise for Kook.  
I've finished the last chapter and I'm left in a major debate with myself and my brain.  
Leader Rig: The author talks to her brain  
Invader Stunk: You wouldn't know since you don't have one  
Leader Rig: I did find a Bloody Gir!  
Invader Stunk:Okay...but this story is going up to chapter 27  
Leader Rig: How do you know?  
Invader Stunk: The voices told me and Invader Maz gave me chocolate(grins happily)  
Leader Rig: I want voices(pouts) and chocolate...(sighs and curls up in his little cage)  
Author: Please leave a review


	20. Insane in the Membrane II

"All Lies Lead to the Truth."

* * *

Insane in the Membrane II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Zim squinted his eyes as bright lights turned on. He stepped back and let his eyes adjust to quick change in light. Zim turned his attention to the room and found that it was circular. A wire cage sprung from the floor and trapped him in a dome. He walked over to the cage and tapped it with his finger. A shock was sent through his body. Zim narrowed his eyes in thought as he searched the room for anything. Two figures floated out of the darkness, one remained in the shadows. Zim's antennae instantly flattened as he clenched his fists. 

"You don't look happy," Red dryly noticed.

"He's taller," Purple pointed out.

"Where's Gaz?" Zim questioned.

"She's around," Red assured.

"How about if I just take her and leave," Zim offered with a sheepish smile.

"How about _not_?" Red snapped.

"I guess you haven't gotten over _my_ controlling the Massive." Zim assumed with a smirk.

"Not a chance," Red assured.

"So…you won't just let her go?" Zim questioned again.

"No." Red snapped.

"_O-kay_," Zim drawled.

"We have a new Invader that we will be sending to complete your mission," Red began as Zim scowled,"but in order for her to gain her rank…"

"She must compete in Blood Sport," Purple finished.

"I hope it isn't Kook," Zim mumbled.

"No…you know her," Red assured with a grin.

"Tak?" Zim questioned.

"Nope," Purple assured.

"Is Gaz still alive?" Zim questioned.

"Why? Do you care for her?" Red spat as Zim nervously fiddled with his claws.

"No, no, no, of course not!" Zim hurriedly assured.

"This battle will leave only one of you alive," Red explained.

"What?" Zim questioned in confusion.

"Just send her in!" Red growled.

Soft footsteps echoed through the hall as the shadowed figure slowly approached. The two Tallest parted as the figure walked past them. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in disbelief. Gaz stepped from the shadows and turned her back to Zim. She saluted the Tallest and Red grinned. Purple just nervously raised the corner of his mouth.

"Invader Gaz, reporting for duty," Gaz firmly said.

His eyes widened at the Pak on her back. Zim ran forward and temporarily forgot about the metal cage. He was shocked and sent flying back. Red snickered and Gaz raised and eyebrow.

"Invader Gaz, in order to gain your title in the empire you must defeat Zim in Blood Sport," Red announced.

"I will not fail," Gaz coldly said as her amber eyes gazed at Red.

Red shivered at the hate that radiated from her eyes. Gaz saluted and turned around. Zim held his head and opened one eye. The cage door opened and Gaz stepped through. He could see that she was wearing the same suit. The only difference was that she had changed the color to a dark violet. Her boots were still the same steel-toed footwear. Her amber eyes were open and watching Zim. He stood up and faced her with confusion.

"Gaz?" Zim questioned.

Gaz dropped down into a battle stance and faced Zim with cold determination. He blinked and didn't know what to do. He heard Red yell out that any type of battle was okay. Gaz reached to her left arm and typed something in the suit. Zim watched as suit cover her hands like gloves. Two violet strings of energy fell from her hands. Gaz snapped her right wrist and the energy cackled like a whip.

"Ooh, she has laser whips," Purple admired.

"I told you lasers were what everyone wanted," Red smugly said.

Gaz snapped her right wrist forward and Zim squeaked as the energy melted the floor next to him. Gaz took a step forward and snapped the whip threateningly. Zim quickly looked around and realized that he had no weapon available. His eyes watched her movement and he noticed that her hips swayed.

"Fight me little green man," Gaz hissed as she charged.

Zim dodged the whip and thought about his Pak. All four of the spider legs came out and pointed at Gaz. The tips glowed green and he prepared to fire the lasers. He growled and stopped the attack. He rolled out the way of the double whip attack and continued to dodge.

"He hesitated," Purple mumbled.

"Yeah, just means he'll die sooner," Red assured with a wave of his hand.

"Calm down Gaz," Zim spoke as he jumped back.

"You will fight and I will gain my status as an Invader!" Gaz growled.

"You aren't Irken!" Zim shouted.

"I'm more Irken then you," Gaz assured with a smirk.

Zim charged his lasers again and fired. Gaz sidestepped the first beam, moved her head to the right to dodge the second beam, and rolled under the last two. When she stood up, she was in front of Zim. The energy whip in her left hand dissolved into air. She fisted the left hand and punched him hard. Zim screamed as he hit the cage and received a shock.

"Maybe we should start adding different DNA to our own," Red mused.

"Why?" Purple questioned.

"So our Invaders can fight like that," Red explained.

Zim coughed and stood up as Gaz charged him. He moved out of the way and she skidded to a stop before she hit the cage. She flipped backwards and landed in front of Zim. Zim quickly kicked her in the stomach. Her eyes widened in shock as she doubled over. Red and Purple's eyes widened as she backed away and clutched her stomach. Her hair covered her face, but her laughter erupted through the halls. They all shuddered as she continued to laugh. She fully stood up and faced Zim.

"That felt good," Gaz purred as her eyes met his. "Do it again?"

Zim stood there shocked. Purple had dropped his bag of chips and Red just had his mouth hanging open. Gaz ran her nails over her stomach and smirked.

"Come on…I know you want to do it," Gaz stressed as she began to walk toward Zim.

"What is she doing?" Purple questioned.

"I like it Zim," Gaz assured as her eyes slightly glowed silver. "I like your touch."

"Stay back!" Zim growled. Gaz stopped walking, but her smirk never left.

"Destroy him!" Red shouted. Gaz turned her gaze to red and chuckled.

"Shut up," Gaz growled.

Red growled and gripped the cage in anger. Purple burst out laughing as Red was shocked and sent to the floor. He quickly floated up and glared at Gaz.

"We need to get that Pak off," Zim tried to reason. He was afraid that this was that earth affection. He didn't know if she would shower him with meat shaped hearts.

"If you're not going to do anything…then I will just kill you," Gaz sighed as the other whip returned.

"The Pak! _Remove_ the Pak!" Zim ordered as he clenched his fists.

"_No_." Gaz coldly replied.

She held the whips in her hand and held her arms out. Gaz closed her eyes and quickly spun around. The violet energy traveled around her like a deadly tornado. Zim ran away from her attack. Each step he took squeaked as he ran from her. Red laughed at this and Purple sighed.

"_Fight_!" Gaz taunted.

"_NO_!" Zim howled.

"Fight me!" Gaz taunted.

"_NEVER_!" Zim shouted.

Gaz stopped her attack and stood there stunned. Purple grinned as Red glared on. Gaz reached up and rubbed the palm of her hand. The suit had released her hands and the whips vanished. Gaz slowly dropped her hand and touched her hip. Her eyes looked back to Zim.

_"Never… you're mine."_

'That voice,' Gaz thought as she stood there in confusion.

_"Just Relax."_

'So tender,' Gaz mused.

Gaz felt her head begin to throb and she whimpered as she grasped her temples. She stumbled forward and hit the cage. Her scream tore through the room as she felt herself fall back. Gaz closed her eyes and waited for the floor, she waited for the killing blow. Arms wrapped around her and she kept her eyes shut. She could feel warmth leaking through her suit. Her amber eyes slowly opened and she met crimson eyes.

'He caught me,' Gaz thought.

_"I couldn't let you fall."_

"Kill _him_ now!" Red shouted.

"Zim?" Gaz weakly questioned.

"Yeah," Zim softly said.

"You're such a dork," Gaz teased and he smiled.

'He smiled for me,' Gaz thought as she relaxed.

"This will only pinch you," Zim assured as he reached behind.

Gaz sucked in her breath as she felt the Pak dislodge from her spine. Red growled again and Purple discreetly smirked at the screen. Gaz reached up and ran her hand over his antenna and he smiled at her. Zim dropped the Pak to the ground and Gaz felt herself begin to blush. Their faces were so close and neither moved. Zim could feel something inside him telling him that she accepted. His face inched a bit closer, Gaz raised her face bit, and she could feel his skin so close to hers. Zim shivered as he felt her breath tickle his skin.

Without thinking, Zim lowered his face and mouth claimed hers. Gaz's eyes shot open and her arms went to his shoulders. The scent of honey engulfed her and she felt a euphoric feeling calm her as her eyes shut. She slightly opened her mouth and moved her tongue against his mouth. His eyes shot open and he moved back again. A warm feeling rushed through him and felt a need; it was new. He couldn't describe the feeling or the action that he wanted.

"I'm going to be sick," Red gagged as he shut his eyes and made vomiting noises.

"That was an interesting Blood Sport," Purple mumbled in shock.

"They started eating each other's faces! It's _cannibalism_!" Red shouted as he promptly threw up.

Gaz felt herself deeply blush and then she smirked at Purple. His right antenna twitched and Zim blinked in confusion. Zim stood up and tried to help Gaz stand on her own. Her legs went limp and Zim cursed.

"You haven't regained everything since the lose of the Pak," Zim growled.

"_SECURITY_!" Red bellowed.

Zim scooped Gaz into his arms and his spider legs extended. He blew a hole through the cage and ran out. Gaz raised an eyebrow in questioned.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Gaz questioned.

"Didn't think about it," Zim replied as Gaz pinched the skin on his neck.

He slightly yelped as he continued to run. Gaz looked over his shoulder and watched as the Royal guards flew after them. The spider legs extended and Gaz wrapped her arms around his neck as they took off faster. Zim could see the ship; they were only ten minutes away from it. Gaz closed her eyes and held onto him. Her eyes opened in just in time to watch a guard pull Zim's Pak off. They both fell to the ground and Zim curled around her form. They rolled and Zim got up and continued to run with her.

"Your Pak!" Gaz shouted as her eyes widened in fear.

"Got to get you back to the ship!" Zim said as he watched his timer start.

"Only a minute few," Zim mumbled.

"We have to get your Pak!" Gaz growled as she watched the ship come closer.

"Gaz in tin thing…get safe," Zim said as he began to drool and slow down.

"No. No. NO!" Gaz screamed.

Gaz watched he flung her into the ship. His eyes were dulling and his body fell limp to the ground. Gaz hit the metal and her vision wavered. She crawled to the ship door and gazed at the guards that were approaching Zim's lifeless body. Her hand dropped as she gazed at his body. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears threatening to surface.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Leader Rig: Wow, that sucks  
Invader Stunk: I know...the cliffy of doom  
Leader Rig: Too bad theres only going to be seven more chapters  
Invader Stunk: Yeah...too bad so sad  
Leader Rig: Didn't the author mention something about that thing?  
Invader Stunk: Oh that thing? I remember(grins)  
Leader Rig: Yeah that the trilogy thingy  
Invader Stunk: Thanks for reading...your reviews have gotten us our own room  
Leader Rig: I can bathe!  
Invader Stunk: Please do...  
Author:  
This chapter was beta'd by Invader Iza  
Please leave a review and I will update! 


	21. Nightmares Begin with 'G' I

"Remember youth as you pass by,  
As you was once, so once was I,  
As I am now, you soon will be,  
Prepare to die and follow me."  
(Epitaph on a warlock grave)

* * *

  
Nightmares Begin with 'G' I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

"Taco lady!" Gir cheered as he ran over to Gaz. 

"Zim," Gaz mumbled and lowered her head and rested it against the cold metal.

"Master?" Gir questioned as he looked ahead.

Gaz didn't look up as she felt her body being lifted. Gir hung onto her as they were raised into the air. Two royal guards held her leaving her toes touching the ground. Gaz kept her head hung as she felt her eyes water. She wanted to cry, she hadn't cried since the lab. Gaz could hear the hover belts approaching and she bit back her tears. Her teeth gritted.

"What should be done with her?" A royal guard questioned.

"Throw her in a holding chamber," Red casually said.

"He looks dead," Purple mused as he stared down at Zim.

"Master!" Gir shouted as he launched at Zim.

Gaz looked up and watched as Gir clung to Zim. Red raised an antenna in disgust and Purple looked conflicted. The royal guards floated pass Zim's body and Gaz took this chance to let loose a dry sob.

"Deactivate the piece of junk," Red ordered as he pointed to Gir.

Gaz's eyes shot open and she struggled against the guards. They growled as they kept their grip on her.

"_NO_! Let me keep him!" Gaz shouted, pleaded.

Red smirked as he looked to the robot. Gir was sobbing his eyes out on the ground. Purple raced forward grabbed Gir and threw him at Gaz. He held onto her once more as he sobbed.

"Sure, go ahead…we don't need him!" Purple quickly called out as Red scowled at him.

"Why did you do that?" Red growled as he glared at Purple.

"Why not? They can't do any harm," Purple explained with his own glare.

"Speaking of harm…how did she break free of the Pak?" Red questioned.

"That's a mystery," Purple nervously said as he grinned.

"_Indeed_," Red grumbled.

They floated behind the guards as they dragged Gaz away. Her amber eyes shut and tears escaped. Her form shook as she let loose the tears. Gaz opened her eyes and noticed a Pak on the ground.

'Zim!' Gaz thought.

Gaz struggled and wiped her tears on her hand. She then twisted with some pain and wiped it on the Irken's face. He yelped as his skin began to burn. Gaz pulled lose of the guard to her left and fell to the ground with a grunt. She crawled forward and reached out. The Pak was gripped in her hand and she stuck it inside her suit. The guards kicked her and she coughed. They picked her back up and began to carry her away. They reached the familiar doors and instead of going inside a trap door opened. Gaz recognized it as an elevator. The guards turned around and Gaz faced the Tallest.

"You would have been a good Invader," Red commented. Gaz remained silent as he continued. "Too bad you were influenced by that defective."

"Remember youth as you pass by," Gaz calmly spoke. "As you once was, so was I."

"What is she mumbling?" Red questioned.

"As I am now, you soon will be…prepare to die and follow me," Gaz hissed as she glared at him.

Red laughed and Purple rubbed his arm nervously. Neither noticed that shadows that shifted below their feet. A permanent silver ring was around Gaz's eye as she glared at them. Gaz turned her gaze to Purple and he fidgeted.

"When I toss your souls into darkness…you will be spared," Gaz darkly said to Purple.

"You need help," Red said as the elevator descended.

Gaz watched them as she slowly vanished beneath the surface. Red and Gaz never broke eye contact as she slowly vanished beneath the surface. Gaz darkly grinned and the shadows covered her before she could see Red's reaction. Gaz kept her eyes opened and watched where they took her. They came to a metal door and it slid open. They tossed her inside and another barrier popped into place much to her distaste. Gaz pulled Gir off her shirt and sat him on the ground. She moved her legs and noticed that she had regain movement in them. Gaz stood up and walked over to the barrier. She tapped it and it zapped her. Gaz stared at her slightly burnt finger with a frown.

"Gir," Gaz calmly said.

"Yeah," Gir responded.

Gaz turned her gaze to Gir and found that the little robot was still upset. She scowled and reached into her suit. Gaz sat down and leaned against the metal of her cell. She stared at the Pak before she held it to her chest with a soft hug. Gir walked over to her and leaned against her side. Gaz sighed, he sighed, and then they both sighed together.

Gaz furrowed her eyebrows as she gripped the Pak to her body. She didn't want to sit here and mourn. Gaz growled and wondered if they really thought she would accept defeat. She shook her head no and looked to Gir. It seemed as if she had some help if she could find motivation for Gir. Gaz looked to her left forearm and found that nothing had been altered on her suit. She then checked her pockets and found that her GS2 had been taken.

"First they abduct me, then they take Zim, and now they take my GS2…_they will pay!"_ Gaz growled.

Gaz walked around the room and let her fingers trace the walls. There had to be a vent around her. When she found nothing she kicked the wall in anger. A cracking sound was heard and she let her confused gaze turn to the ceiling. A metal leg stuck through and part of the ceiling collapsed. Gaz covered her eyes from the dust and Gir began to laugh.

"Yay! We're going to be buried alive!" Gir cheered.

"Invader Skoodge waiting to assist you," Skoodge said as he saluted her.

Gaz waved the dust away and looked down. She gazed at the small Irken staring at her and sighed. Gir ran over and poked him. Skoodge waved his hand away and Gir poked him in the head.

"You're chubby like Mini-Moose!" Gir squealed as Skoodge frowned.

"Why'd you come back?" Gaz questioned.

"You helped me escape and it's wrong to leave a good soldier behind," Skoodge admitted as his foot traced patterns in the dirt.

"You showed up just in time," Gaz said as she held Zim's Pak to her chest.

"Is that a Pak?" Skoodge questioned as he rose on his toes to look.

Gaz nodded and kneeled down. Skoodge took the Pak and turned it different ways. He 'hmmed' and pressed something on the Pak. A little round tub ejected from the first light and Skoodge smirked.

"Who's Pak is this?" Skoodge questioned.

"This is Zim's Pak," Gaz answered.

"Zim! He came back to Irk?" Skoodge questioned in disbelief.

Yeah…he came to save me," Gaz mumbled.

"Zim's changed, he normally wouldn't help anyone," Skoodge spoke as he stuck the tube back in the Pak.

"We all change," Gaz assured.

"How long has his Pak been off him?" Skoodge questioned.

"Probably an hour now," Gaz guessed.

"Then his body's blank, but he's still in here," Skoodge assured.

"All I have to do it get his body…right?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah…but his power cell is empty," Skoodge sullenly informed.

"Do you know where there's more?" Gaz seriously questioned.

"The power cell chamber is in Irk's core, but there are spares in the Tallest's chambers," Skoodge replied.

"Can't we just recharge him?" Gir questioned as they both stared at him.

"No, the battery is dead," Skoodge squashed the idea.

"Then I guess I have to go to Red's chamber," Gaz sighed with a dark smirk.

"Why Red? Purple usually easy to scare," Skoodge commented.

"I have a score to settle with Red," Gaz answered as her fist met her palm.

"Do you want to get Zim's body?" Skoodge asked.

"What do they do with bodies?" Gaz questioned.

"The bodies are usually set on fire and left to burn at the place of death," Skoodge answered.

"Shit," Gaz cursed.

"She said a _bad_ _word_!" Gir laughed.

"Let's hurry up!" Gaz growl as she tossed Skoodge back into his tunnel.

Gir laughed as Gaz flung him after Skoodge. Gaz then jumped into the tunnel and followed them out.

* * *

"Hurry up! I want to see fire!" Red rushed the smaller Irken. 

Purple floated there with bored eyes. He wondered if anything else would happen. The small Irken dropped the metal torch and Red cheered as flames erupted.

"Now that the test run is over…_set Zim on fire_!" Red ordered.

"You're moving things fast…why the hurry?" Purple questioned.

"I just worry that Zim will find some way to come back," Red confided.

"He always does find a way to survive," Purple agreed.

"That and I want to deal with that creepy girl quickly," Red explained.

"Afraid of a girl?" Purple questioned with a laugh.

"Of course not!" Red quickly assured. "But she might try to eat us."

"What?" Purple questioned as one eye squinted. "That's stupid. Not even I would think of something _that_ stupid!"

"You saw how she tried to eat Zim's face…what if she did the same to us?" Red challenged.

"I believe that was some type of affection," Purple replied.

"I thought it involved meat," Red mused.

"Zim said that the human's like to cause pain with affection," Purple quoted.

"He look liked he enjoyed it," Red replied.

"Oh well, maybe you can ask that creepy girl," Purple offered with a grin.

The small Irken brought the metal torch to Zim's body and it suddenly blew out. Red and Purple raised their antennae in confusion. A scream was heard and the looked to see that the smaller Irken was gone.

"The only thing I'm going to teach you is affliction," Gaz's voice assured as it echoed around them.

"Yay! It's time for pain!" Gir cheered.

"How did _you_ get out?" Red growled. "_Again_!"

"You can't cage darkness," Gaz's voice mocked.

"She is creepy," Purple agreed.

"I haven't come for you yet…but I will get you soon," Gaz assured as her body melted from the shadows.

"She's displaying traits from the Omega's race." Red noticed.

"Hey! Where's Invader Kook?" Purple questioned.

"I ate her!" Gir screamed as he clung to Red's head.

"They're cannibals!" Red screamed as he pried Gir off.

"Your nightmare begins today," Gaz whispered as she walked over to Zim's body.

Gaz picked up his body and thanked whatever force out there for him not weighing a ton. Gir ran over and jumped on her head. Gaz took a step back and they vanished into the shadows. Red looked around and noticed that there was no other around beside him and Purple. Purple reached into his pants and pulled out a soda. He opened it and stuck a straw into it. Purple then calmly began to drink it with a look of boredom.

"How can you be so calm?" Red growled and Purple shrugged. "She's going to get us!"

"Correction. _You_, she's going to get _you_," Purple corrected with a grin.

"You'd leave me to face her alone?" Red questioned with hurt.

"You gladly offered me to her," Purple coldly reminded.

"It was a joke," Red assured with a weak laugh.

"Not funny," Purple calmly said with a look of anger.

"But you don't hold grudges!" Red shouted.

"I don't," Purple mused.

"Then you won't let me face her alone?" Red questioned with a bit of hope.

"You'll face her. I'll just be in the other room munching," Purple answered.

"But…"

Purple shrugged and floated away before any more words could be said. He hoped that Red was learning something from this. Purple also hoped that the creepy girl wouldn't kill Red. Purple scowled and gripped the back of his neck. He hated those emotions that Zim had once reported about. He hated that he cared for Red and at the same time disliked him. Purple thought that those feelings faded when Red offered him to Gaz. They had, but now they came back in concern. Purple shook his head and decided that it was time that they do things separate for once.

* * *

Author's Note:

Invader Stunk: That last fight scene could have been longer but...  
Leader Rig: There's going to be a lot of fighting in the next part...not in this story though  
Invader Stunk: So much blood and guts...I love it!  
Leader Rig: About Purple...he's just getting ready to make a move  
Invader Stunk: He'll make his move in the next story...for now he just acts weird  
Leader Rig: Please leave a review and the story will be updated once more  
Invader Stunk: This chapter was beta'd by Invader Iza 


	22. Nightmares Begin with 'G' II

"Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're going to likeit.  
There'll be some more when you come down."  
Alice Cooper

* * *

Nightmares Begin with 'G' II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz reluctantly handed Zim's Pak to Skoodge. Gir sat on top of Zim and gazed up at Gaz. Skoodge was quickly running a test on her blood to find out the reason why her eyes had changed. He slightly scowled and he pressed a few buttons. Gaz tapped her foot and waited. She had time, because she was going to get Red. It could wait for a few moments. 

"I found it!" Skoodge proudly said.

"What is it?" Gaz questioned.

"The Omega DNA should have vanished from your system, but it seems to have permanently bonded to your junk DNA," Skoodge answered.

"What does this mean?" Gaz questioned.

"You may pick up minor Omega traits, but it's hard to say. I've never seen two species mix like this," Skoodge replied.

"I won't _die_ or anything?" Gaz questioned.

"No, the process would have killed you long before," Skoodge replied.

"Can you tell how much DNA is in my system?" Gaz asked as Skoodge began to analyze.

"The Omega DNA bonded with about…thirty percent of your human DNA," Skoodge answered with a raised antenna.

"Do you know anything about Omega's?" Gaz questioned.

"I know that they're a type of shadow…they usually just exist," Skoodge warily answered.

"What are their features?" Gaz questioned as a flash of the two that came to her in the night came to the surface.

"They emit no light, they are just a mass of black liquid that can move within shadows. They were one of the oldest races in the galaxy. They have silver eyes," Skoodge helplessly explained.

"That's why the shadows reacted to me," Gaz mused remembering how she walked through them.

"Tallest Miyuki once mentioned that the Omega's worked purely on intense emotions," Skoodge mused.

"Great," Gaz uttered.

Skoodge looked up at her and she scowled at the shadows. Not only was she a clone, but now, she was some freak. Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes. Life seemed as if it would be more interesting. Gaz suddenly grinned, it seemed like now she could really cast a soul into a pit of darkness.

"I'm going to get the power cell…and torture Red," Gaz suddenly said.

"Be careful," Skoodge warned.

"I don't need to be," Gaz replied as she walked off.

"Gaz's gone crazy!" Gir laughed.

"Quiet! Someone might hear!" Skoodge scolded.

"Can I make master into a piñata?" Gir questioned with an innocent look.

"What's that?" Skoodge questioned in confusion.

Gir's face lit up and the little robot began to squeal in excitement.

* * *

Red and Purple floated through the hallway. Purple suddenly stopped and punched in a code on the mini control panel. His door opened and he turned to Red with a raised eyebrow. Red's eyes were searching every shadow. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Purple dryly questioned. He believed Red needed to learn a lesson, but he didn't want him to die of fear.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about upping security," Red responded without making eye contact.

"Nervous?" Purple questioned with a sly smile.

"Pfff… no," Red growled as he trained his eyes on Purple.

"Then I guess…I'll leave you alone…all _alone_ in this _long_…_dark_ hallway," Purple sighed as he purposely stressed certain words. Red tensed and then glared at Purple.

"I'll be fine!" Red snarled as Purple smirk widened.

"Okay," Purple happily said and floated into his room. The door quickly shut in Red's face.

"Thanks for the concern," Red mumbled as he glared at the door.

Red glared at the door one more time for good measure. He floated back from the door. Red calmly took a steady breath gazed down the hallway. He began to hate the fact that his room was at the end in the darkest section. Red slowly floated along the dimly lit hallway. He let his eyes stray to each shadow, and anything that might attack. The lights went out and he yelped. He floated to a wall and pressed his back to it. His breathing sped up a bit and his heart began to pump faster. He blinked and quickly searched the hall for anything strange. A scream tore through the darkness and he froze.

"Purple?" Red softly questioned as he quickly went silent. Another scream answered his silence.

'It has to be nothing,' Red thought.

"I wish this was nothing!" Purple's voice echoed through the hall.

'It can't be that bad,' Red roughly thought as he closed his eyes.

"It's horrible!" Purple wailed.

'As long as nothing's killing him,' Red assured himself, he didn't want to go check on Purple.

"It's killing me!" Purple's voice shouted.

Red bit his lip contemplating if he should check on Purple. He heard another scream and he gritted his teeth. Red quickly floated back to Purple's room. He punched in a code and the door slid open with a swish. Red froze and his eyes widened in fear. His heart stopped and he didn't dare move. Purple was face down on the ground with a liquid puddle around his face.

"Purple!" Red shouted once his shock wore out.

"What?" Purple shouted as he lifted his face. Red's mouth dropped and he began to mumble.

"I thought…the scream…"

"The scream?" Purple questioned and then answered. "Oh that! I dropped my soda!"

"Then what was so horrible?" Red asked in calm confusion.

"It was my last soda," Purple promptly answered with a sheepish smile.

"Then what was killing you?" Red now growled.

"Thatstrangeshadowthing," Purple quickly rushed out.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"I said trying to suck that soda up through this thing," Purple answered as he held up a straw and widely grinned.

"You twit," Red snapped as he left the room.

"But it was cherry," Purple sadly muttered.

* * *

Red's anger was now to a point to where he could float through the darkness without twitching. He made it to his room and punched in his own code. The swished open and Red floated into the darkness without a care. Red pushed another button and the lights remained off. The shut and sparks erupted from it. Red floated back as the sparks jumped at his skin. When they died down, he hovered back to the control panel and tapped it. The light in it died and he realized that he was sealed shut. His eyes widened as he remembered the reason why he was so afraid. A flash of light entered his room from a nearby guard. It flashed across his form and he noticed a figure in the corner. 

"I know you're there," Red snapped deciding that anger would be best.

An amused chuckle drifted to him and jumped.

Something brushed against his antennae. Red floated towards a wall and pressed against it.

"I told you I'd come," the shadows whispered to him.

"Hiding? Too afraid to fight me?" Red mocked hoping to cause Gaz to mess up.

Gaz cackled and he heard footsteps. They ran passed him and he couldn't see anything.

"I'm right behind you," Gaz whispered.

Red tensed as hands reached out beside him and wrapped around his face. They were like two dark shadows. Red yelped and pulled away. He ran into a chair and was suddenly pushed to his bed.

"Your fear…it pleases me," Gaz purred as the shadows on the ceiling shifted.

"You only have an advantage because of that Omega DNA," Red knowingly said.

Another wave of light flashed over him and he temporarily closed his eyes. When he opened them, Gaz was kneeling on his chest glaring into his eyes. His arms flailed and he screamed. Gaz rolled to the side and stood at his bed. She continued to glare down at him through slightly open eyes.

"I need nothing to torment you," Gaz darkly assured.

"Got you!" Red shouted as he sat up.

Four spider legs shot out of his Pak. Gaz tilted her head as she watched them charge with green energy. The lasers shot and knocked her into the wall. Red evilly grinned as she remained against the wall. Gaz didn't move and he felt the success of victory. Red pushed up and noticed that hover belt wasn't functioning. His antennae stood straight as he heard laughter. It started out soft and it began to echo around the room as it increased in volume. Gaz stood up and she was no longer laughing.

"You should be dead," Red growled.

"This suit…it protected me," Gaz explained as she glared at Red. "Do you know who made it?"

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you," Red growled.

"Zim made this suit…the Irken that you deem unworthy of life," Gaz continued.

"So he did something right, I don't care," Red snapped.

"Guess what…I'm going to make you wish you weren't active," Gaz spoke as she took one step closer to him.

Gaz took another step and light flashed into the room. When it cleared, she was gone. Red blinked in confusion as he slowly turned around. A purple glow flashed in the room and he spun around. Gaz stood on the other side of his bed. Her right had glowed with purple energy; the suit had covered her hand again. In her left hand, she held a demented looking bear.

"Put it down!" Red shouted.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Gaz calmly said as she melted the bear.

"Shmee!" Red shouted as he lunged at her.

Gaz stepped aside and allowed Red to slam into the wall. She grinned at the satisfying thud she heard. Gaz began to walk around his room taking everything in.

"What do you care for?" Gaz calmly questioned.

"I'm really going to hurt you," Red spoke through gritted teeth.

"Do you care for anything?" Gaz questioned as she pushed files off a table.

"Nothing," Red mumbled as he stood up.

"Everyone cares for something…it's in human nature to care…I find Irkens to be the same," Gaz mused.

"You're wrong because I care for nothing!" Red growled as he allowed the spider legs to merge.

"You lie…I can feel your lie," Gaz softly said as she gazed down at the documents.

"You're just some creepy girl that needs help," Red stated as Gaz turned around.

"You care for something or someone…but I don't wish to harm innocents…today," Gaz assured as she noticed something flash through his eyes.

"Then you're weak," Red declared as she glowered at him. "You must be willing to do anything if you want power."

"I'm not after power, I just want you to suffer," Gaz reminded.

"I remember why we destroyed the Omegas," Red mused hoping to distract her.

Gaz slowly walked closer to him not caring about what he had to say.

"They were to emotional…everything had to do with emotions…it was pathetic," Red spat.

"You care for your position in power…you care for Purple…but I'm going to take the most important thing in your life," Gaz explained.

"What's that?" Red dryly asked.

"I'm going to take you. I'll make you fear every shadow…I'll make sure you have nightmares…most importantly…I'm taking your life," Gaz whispered as she vanished again.

Red's eyes shot open and he searched the room for her. Something pulled an antenna and he waved his arms around. Gaz quickly pressed an area on the Pak and reached in. She smirked when she grabbed the thing she needed.

"No," Red growled as he instantly fell to the floor.

"Whiner," Gaz mumbled as she kicked his body.

'Be lucky that I had some pity,' Gaz thought as she kicked the door. It instantly opened.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Invader Stunk: Yeah…that sucks  
Leader Rig: He was a jerk  
Invader Stunk: At least he's still alive  
Leader Rig: Lucky him…but the poor bear  
Author: 'Ello...I just want to say the bear wasn't really harmed...I wouldn't do that to adorable Shmee  
Invader Stunk: How did you get here?(shifty eyes)  
Author: Because this story has reached over two hundred reviews you're getting a room(smiles)  
Leader Rig: What about me...(pouts)  
Author(rolls eyes): You get your loofa back and a bath!  
Invader Stunk does happy dance and Rig hugs loofa  
Leader Rig: But I want to see my son...  
Author: You can't you're dead!  
Rig and Stunk look stunned and creeped out by this. Author sheepishly smiles.  
Author: Please leave review after the beep!  
Leader Rig: What beep?  
Author: BEEP!  
Leader Rig: Okay...  
Beta'd by Invader Iza 


	23. Zeta Reticulian

"They say that light is stronger than darkness... pray they're right..."  
MillenniuM

* * *

Zeta Reticulian

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Dib sighed and he pulled at his sickle style hair. It had been four days since Gaz had been missing. Four days since Zim had left to get her back. Dib had to explain to the teacher's that Gaz had contracted an illness since their father was never around for answers. Dib had explained that Gaz had received Mono. They began to ask about Zim and Dib had decided to cover for the alien. He felt he owed it to Zim since he was the one saving his sister. Dib had explained that Zim received Mono and had lovingly given it to Gaz. The rumors started to fly. 

He glared up at the stars from his roof as he sighed. It was the fourth night since they had been gone. He missed his sister's threats, his, and Zim's arguments. Dib actually missed the pathetic threats and insults.

"This is horrible!" Dib shouted to the stars.

"There better not be any walking dead up there!" Prof. Membrane's voice called out.

"He'll never let me live that down," Dib grumbled to himself.

Dib stood up and stared up at the stars. He jumped on a wire and slid down to the garage. The doors opened and he stared in shock. His ship was watching a soap opera. The ship quickly turned the show off and sighed.

"I need to go to Irk," Dib firmly said.

"Why?" The ship casually asked.

"My sister is missing and Zim with her doesn't ease my mind," Dib answered.

"Oh, I don't like Irk," the ship replied.

"I don't care!" Dib shouted.

"You still need to fix the special engine," the ship reminded.

"I know," Dib growled in defeat.

"All you have to do is put the violet wire to the green wire," the ship mused as Dib suddenly smiled.

Dib ran around to the side and opened up a compartment. The ship hummed as Dib placed the wires together. He grinned and slammed the door down. The ship would have glared at him if it could. Dib ran and jumped in the cockpit and the windshield sealed him inside. Dib grinned as he pressed a few buttons. His life long dream of going into space for exploring was finally coming true. He didn't have to fight Zim, all he had to do was go into space and explore till he found Gaz.

"What's in that area Tak was in?" Dib questioned.

"You want to go and see? My data concludes that the beings weren't hostile," the ship answered.

"Is it far from Irk?" Dib questioned.

"Not that far, only a system away," the ship assured.

"Sure…let's go," Dib agreed.

"Hold on!" The ship shouted.

Dib gasped a seatbelt shot out and tightly strapped him in. The engines powered up and the busted out of the garage. Dib groaned as he watched the remainders turn to ask due to the engines flames. He sighed and figured what the hell, he'd only live once. His eyes took in everything as they approached space. He was excited, it was his dream to enter space and contact different beings. A sudden boom alerted him that they were traveling faster then the speed of light. Dib wondered if there was any light in space.

"Amazing," Dib gasped as he took in different plants.

"We're almost there," the ship sighed.

"Why do you sound bored?" Dib questioned.

"Because I'm missing my show," the ship snapped.

'My life really is strange,' Dib thought as he noticed a strange planet.

"What's that?" Dib asked as he pressed his face to the window.

The planet was green, with shades of blue and white surrounding it. Around it were two moons and one sun. The ship flew in closer and he was shocked to see that the planet barely had any surfaces of water. He could make out a few lakes and rivers, but no main bodies. Dib typed something in and the ship scanned the planet. The atmosphere was similar to earth. There were signs of life. Dib just wondered if the beings were friendly.

"What planet is this?" Dib questioned in awe.

"This is the third planet in this system. I believe it's called Zeta Reticulian or Zeta for short," the ship replied.

Dib nodded and glanced at the surface at they landed. He was surprised to find that the planet was completely healthy. Green grass was in abundance here and the clouds held no taint of pollution. The ship touched the ground and he gazed at the buildings. They were small metal structures with a basic layout of a human house. In the center of the all these houses was a giant dome. Dib thought it looked like a golf ball stuck in the ground. The ship opened and Dib began to panic.

"Calm down, it's safe," the ship assured.

The seat belt released him and Dib found that ship had launched him out of it. He hit the ground with a loud yell. Dib clenched the ground and found it soft. He pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. His hands dropped to his sides and his mouth dropped.

"It's been awhile," the figure mused with a grin.

"What? How? I thought…"

"With that big head you still can't think," the female mocked with a smile.

"Tak," Dib finally managed to stutter.

"In the flesh…or more to say," Tak dryly said.

"Welcome to Zeta," another voice greeted.

Dib turned his gaze away from Tak and stared at the newcomer. The alien was his height, had green eyes, and a broad smile. Dib noticed that the new alien and Tak both wore a black body suit with boots. Dib turned his gaze to Tak and wondered how she had gotten so tall. The other alien squeaked and drew Dib's attention. His antennae slightly wiggled and Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh…hi," Dib slowly said.

"And I thought there was intelligent life!" The other alien laughed as he wiped his green eyes of tears.

"No…he's just stunned," Tak assured.

"He's an Irken?" Dib questioned as he pointed to the alien.

"Correct," Tak confirmed with a smile.

"And I'm not a back Pak Irken," the green eyed alien laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude…but who are you?" Dib questioned.

"Me…I'm no one and someone…"

"Just tell me a name," Dib sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Klavier," he finally said.

"Okay…but how did you get here?" Dib questioned.

"That's a long story," Tak mused.

"No it isn't," Klavier stated as she glared at him.

"Big headed boy, welcome to Zeta, home of the Pakless Irkens," Klavier fully greeted.

"Tak, do you have a Pak?" Dib questioned.

"No, mine was removed four years ago," answered Tak as she turned to her side.

"How are you Pakless…I thought the control brain issued a Pak on everyone?" Dib questioned.

"Come with me and I can explain everything," Tak assured.

"You seem happier," Dib commented.

"You'd be happy too if you no longer had to serve two idiots and work on Planet Dirt," Tak grumbled.

"Bad memories?" Dib sheepishly asked.

"Just that…memories," Tak assured.

"Hey! Don't leave me out! I want to talk!" Klavier whined.

"Who's Klavier? How are you Pakless? And…I don't know," Dib exclaimed as his brain blew a fuse.

Tak just motioned Dib to follow. He followed figuring that nothing bad would happen. She seemed different and Klavier didn't seem hostile at all. Dib still couldn't believe the nature of this planet, it was like a better version of earth. He still hadn't seen any animals around. There were signs of technology, but nothing dangerous. Dib noticed a house up ahead. It was ground level and a dome shape. It was silver in color and actually appeared friendly. Tak walked over to it and tapped something in on a blue pad. The door parted in the middle and opened.

"Wow," Dib mumbled.

"This is my place of dwelling," Tak proudly said as they all walked in.

"Call it a house," Klavier complained.

"Why?" Tak challenged.

"Because it sounds better!" Klavier defended.

"Okay…so I'm up for some answers," Dib interrupted.

"The first time I was on planet Dirt I had heard rumors of another race of Irkens. I had managed to beat the information out of another Dirt prisoner before I left," Tak began.

"Haven't those rumors reached the Tallest?" Dib questioned.

"No, the Tallest never go to planet Dirt," Tak assured. "I decided to stop by this sector and see if the rumors were true."

"And we were real," Klavier spoke with a grin.

"Anyways, I didn't feel like reporting this planet to the Tallest-"

"Because she loved us so much," Klavier interrupted Tak.

"So, they gave me information on the Irken race. Almost all Irkens have no idea about their history. And we never take a chance to wonder because we're all obsessed with conquest," Tak continued. "I had saved the data in the disks to my ship and kept the originals in my Pak."

"How did you get here after trying to destroy earth?" Dib asked.

"As my escape pod floated through space I grew bored and began to read over the disks. Do you know what's on the disks?" Tak reassured as Dib nodded. "It was a shock when I studied the information. My pod was luckily hit by a stray meteor and sent crashing to this planet."

"She crashed into my house," Klavier proudly said as if to assure she really crashed.

"That's…nice," Dib unsurely said.

"I see you fixed up the ship," Tak mused.

"Yeah…well, Gaz fixed most of it," Dib sheepishly said.

"Why are you here?" Tak asked.

"Zim finally realized his mission was fake, and deactivated himself," Dib explained as Tak grinned. "But Gaz reactivated him and he decided he wanted revenge on the Tallest."

"That's _amusing_," Tak snorted.

"Gaz figured Zim couldn't do it right, so she offered to help him. They took control of the Massive and badly damaged it. The Tallest then put them on a hit list and sent other aliens after them," Dib finished.

"I take it they took her," Tak mused.

"Yeah, some Irken named Kook took her to the Tallest. Zim went after them and it's been four days of waiting," Dib finished.

"Kook's a cookie. She has a few chips, but she's not defective. Kook is just…_special_," Tak searched for a word.

"So I was on my way to Irk and decided to stop by and see what's here," Dib admitted.

"Oh, I think we picked up the Massive heading back to Irk," Klavier recalled.

"Really?" Tak questioned.

"Didn't we also pick up that weird signature?" Klavier questioned.

"So that was Zim's Voot cruiser," Tak realized.

"He really did go to save her," Dib thought with a smile.

"That's strange, Zim's usually to self-centered to think about anyone but him," Tak stated as Dib nodded.

"That brings up another question," Dib suddenly said.

"Pick me! I want to answer!" Klavier shouted as he waved at Dib.

"Zim's Pak is defective…but recently he's been acting a bit more…weirder," Dib stated.

"How bad is the Pak?" Klavier seriously asked.

"Bad," Tak and Dib both replied.

"Then it's possible that he's sort of evolving," Klavier explained. "Irkens with the Paks have very little or no hormones. The Pak suppresses these, so it's possible that the hormones have been released."

"He's also been around Gaz more often then usual. I mean he actually acts like he cares, but still denies it," Dib quickly said.

"Have you noticed any strange smells around him?" Klavier cautiously questioned with a growing grin.

"His base smelt like flowers," Dib mentioned.

"Pheromones," Klavier mumbled with a grin.

"What?"

"He's chosen Gaz for a partner," Tak clarified with a somewhat amused grin.

"But he said he can't…" Dib stuttered.

"Once the hormones kick in, everything in his body will begin to change. Resistances and weaknesses will shift, he'll enter a growth spurt, and…yeah," Klavier finished with a chuckle.

"Oh…that's…"

"It's a lot of information, but don't fret," Tak assured. "I'm happy to know that I won't have Zim related to me."

"Thanks a lot," Dib growled.

"Maybe we can catch any ships leaving Irk with the tractor beam," Klavier happily said.

"He might _kill_ her if they enter into the _phases_!" Dib shouted.

"That will be the _last_ stage," Klavier mused.

"Hey…can we even mix?" Dib suddenly questioned.

"Never seen it, but we'll find out," Klavier mused.

"I got to get to Irk," Dib hurriedly said as he ran for the door.

"Relax, if you did get to Irk the bioscan would kill you," Tak reminded as Dib tensed.

"But…she's my little sister," Dib softly said.

"I completely understand," Klavier reassured as he put a hand on Dib's shoulder. "I have about four siblings."

"Yeah…but she's with Zim…_with Zim!_" Dib shouted as he grimaced.

"If they do escape Irk, then they'll have to come by here. When they do we'll grab them with the tractor beam," Tak awkwardly assured.

"I'll relax, but how did you get your Pak off?" Dib questioned.

"That's easy," Klavier spoke up. "She damaged it in the crash and it began to malfunction. We sped the process along."

"I thought the Pak controls their organs," Dib sighed as he pinched his nose.

"It does, but the organs begin to work on their own once everything kicks in," Klavier assured.

"My memories and intelligence was imprinted on my brain, once the Pak began to malfunction," Tak spoke before Dib could ask.

"What about the Irkens here? Why don't they have Paks?" Dib questioned.

"My mother founded this planet close to three hundred years ago…or would it be more? Another Irken, my mother, reactivated the leader of Irk; Rig. She had led a group of Pakless Irkens into space. She had taken Rig out of revenge at first, but she grew to care for him. With him, they had been able to study the Pak and ways to remove it. Eventually Rig and my mother entered the phases and I was the product, along with four more smeets a little later," Klavier proudly said.

"That explains why there's no Paks here," Dib mumbled.

"My mother, Googia, would sometimes rescue defectives before the trials would begin. She was caught and destroyed like many others," Klavier sullenly said. "After her death, my father had taken over her work. When he approached Irk, the bioscan blew him up because he was not recognized as Irken."

"That's another mystery," Tak mumbled.

"This is amazing, there's so much here that proves that not all aliens are psycho," Dib spoke.

"She's still psycho," Klavier said as he pointed to a glaring Tak.

"Hey! Let's go get some popcorn while we wait to use the tractor beam," Klavier offered.

"Okay, but I want cheese," Tak firmly said.

"Random, but whatever," Dib shrugged as he followed them out of Tak's house.

* * *

Author's Note

Leader Rig: It's not far that Dib gets a chapter!  
Invader Stunk: At least you were mentioned(pouts)  
Author: I like both the Tallest  
Leader Rig: When did you get here?  
Author:(ignores Rig) Red and Purple will get more spotlight in the second part to this story  
Invader Stunk: Will I get to talk in the second one like I do now?  
Author: No...  
Leader Rig: What about me?  
Author: Silence!  
Rig and Stunk blink in confusion  
Author: Please leave a review and you'll find out Red's fate in the next chapter(dramatic music palys in background)  
Invader Stunk: You already hinted that he's alive  
Leader Rig: You suck  
Author pouts and kicks dust up from the gound with a depressed look  
This chapter was checked by Invader Iza


	24. Return of the Zim

"The more things change, the more they stay insane."  
Fortune Cookie

* * *

Return of the Zim

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge was horrified at the insanity the little robot possessed. Gir had Zim's body in the air and was laughingwildly as heblindly swung a metal pipe. Gir was also blindfolded. Skoodge had tried to retrieve the pipe, but he was smacked in the head with the said object. Skoodge winced every time the pipe came close to Zim. Gir spun around and screamed piñata as he swung the pipe. Skoodge closed his eyes knowing that the pipe would make contact with Zim's body. 

**_Clunk_**

Skoodge's eyes instantly opened at the sound. Gir still held the pipe with one hand and removed the blindfold with another hand. Gaz calmly stared down at both of them. Her features were stoic and she was watching them through squinted eyes. Gir widely smiled and instantly stopped when he noticed her not smiling. Gaz removed the pipe and tossed it to the side. Her eyes strayed to Zim's limp form. She quickly unbound him and let his body fall back to the ground.

"What were you doing?" Gaz calmly questioned.

"Piñata! I wanted _candy_," Gir answered as he stressed the last word.

"Zim is not a piñata filled with candy," Gaz explained as she reached into her pocket.

"Awww…I just wanted to play," Gir sullenly said.

"You've been bad," Gaz scolded.

"Did you get the power cell?" Skoodge warily asked.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Gaz calmly asked, a bit of anger edged out of her voice.

"I tried…and I got smacked in the head," Skoodge quickly said as he motioned to his head.

"I got the power cell," Gaz stated as she pulled it from her pocket and tossed it to Skoodge.

Skoodge caught it and looked down at it. His eyes widened in shock. Gaz raised an eyebrow. Gir began to chuckle.

"This is…this is…"

"I took Red's cell," Gaz clarified.

"How did you get close enough?" Skoodge asked in awe.

"Not important, but put the cell in," Gaz ordered as Skoodge nodded.

Skoodge quickly walked over to Zim and pressed an area on his Pak. He then placed the cell in and frowned. They would still need a shock to wake Zim. Skoodge frowned and wondered where they would get enough electricity. Gaz seemed to be pondering this too.

"We need a shock," Skoodge pointed out.

Gaz looked around and grinned when her eyes landed on a light bulb, in the side of the wall. It was amazing where you could find things. Gaz lifted Zim onto her shoulder and began to carry him towards the light. When she was close enough, she threw him towards it. Skoodge grimaced at this and Gir began to laugh. The light shorted out and everything went dark.

"That was pretty!" Gir laughed.

Emergency lights came on and Gaz stared down at Zim. She could see him pushing himself up to his hands and knees. The lights on his Pak were fully lit. Gaz didn't know if she should go and help him, or leave him. Gaz hesitantly took a step forward and reached out to him. She had never felt the need to help or go to anyone. Her teeth clenched her lower lip as she pushed herself to go to him. She wanted to help him, it felt strange, but the feeling made her happy. Gaz kneeled next to him and let her hand rest on his shoulder. His head snapped toward her and she looked into his crimson eyes.

"Gaz?" Zim questioned.

"Who else?" Gaz questioned.

Zim sat up and Gaz remained kneeling in front of him. He raised his hands and flexed his fingers in confusion. Reaching out and let his claws trace her skin. His claw lightly traced the cut at the corner of her left eye. The cut ended at the corner of her mouth. Zim pulled back and patted his head.

"I'm really alive," Zim mused.

"I brought you back…again," Gaz softly teased. Zim glared and then his glare softened as he recognized the humor.

"I thought I got you to the ship," Zim angrily said.

"You did, but I was captured and taken back to a cell. Skoodge helped me break out and fix you," Gaz explained.

"Skoodge?" Zim said in questioned.

"Hello," Skoodge greeted.

"You're…alive…and still short," Zim said as Gaz glared at him.

"I was to be deactivated, but Gaz helped me," Skoodge said with a smile.

"You helped him…you actually helped someone?" Zim asked in slight fear.

"Yeah…_so_?" Gaz challenged. "It's that Omega DNA, it's making me soft."

"Omega DNA?" Zim questioned.

"It has bonded with thirty percent of her DNA," Skoodge answered.

"Gaz lies…she has a heart," Gir suddenly said as he ran over and hugged her.

"The affection…it burns," Gaz growled.

"Is there meat?" Zim asked.

"What's meat?" Skoodge questioned.

"_It's horrible…absolutely disgusting…oh how it burns!_" Zim ranted.

"When need to leave?" Gaz suddenly said.

"Why?" Zim asked as he calmed.

"She took Red's power cell and gave it to you," Skoodge answered.

"Oh," Zim said with stunned voice.

Sirens suddenly went off.

* * *

Purple floated down the hall while his advisor continued to talk. All he could hear was an annoying voice droning on. Purple sucked on his straw and it made an empty sound. He made this sound every time the advisor spoke. They came to Red's door and he knocked. 

"It would be best if you didn't eat so much during treaties," the advisor finished.

"Why? We don't really make treaties," Purple stated. "All we do is warn them that we're going to blow them up."

"Still you might be taken a _bit_ more _seriously_," the advisor sighed.

"_RED_!" Purple shouted as he hit the door.

Purple raised an antenna in confusion when he didn't hear anything. Red usually would have replied by now. Purple moved his arm to the control pad and punched in Red's code. The door went to move, but it creaked and sparked. Purple tried again and the door didn't open. He began to pound on the door.

"Get the Royal Guards and the technicians!" Purple ordered.

The advisor quickly removed his communicator from the front of his Pak. Purple had stopped calling out once the guards and technicians had arrived. They pried the door open and Purple frowned. It was the first real frown he had in a while. He floated in the room and searched for Red. His eyes landed on the form on the floor. There was writing above Red's form. Purple shook his head and watched as one of the technicians went to Red. The technician sighed and shook his head.

"He's just missing a power cell," he assured.

"Okay," Purple said.

The advisor dismissed the others and remained in the room with Purple. Purple floated over to a drawer and punched in his code. Smoke filtered into the air as it opened. Purple reached in and picked up one of the power cells. Purple then closed it and floated back to Red.

"Are you sure you wish to reactivate him?" The advisor questioned. "You could rule the empire without him."

"No, he's co-ruler," Purple mumbled as he gripped the cell.

"This will spread and he will be considered weak," the advisor calmly explained.

"You purpose leaving him deactivated?" Purple questioned.

"Do as you wish…_you_ _are_ _ruler_," the advisor calmly said.

Purple held the power cell and looked at the words on the window. He sighed and placed the cell into Red's Pak. A metal arm extended from the ceiling and shocked him back to life. Red's eyes slowly regained a healthy glow. He blinked and looked at Purple.

"The darkness," Red mumbled.

"She came?" Purple questioned in confusion.

"It was dark…she was everywhere and nowhere," Red vaguely said.

"She's gone now," Purple assured.

"I'll sound the alarms," the advisor said and left the room.

"She destroyed my bear, took my cell, and my reputation," Red growled.

"At least you're still alive," Purple pointed out.

"Being alive doesn't matter when you're forever ruined," Red harshly snapped.

"I would like to live…even if I was nobody," Purple calmly said as he floated out of the room.

Red glared, but turned around. He glared at the words on the window. They were written in crimson. He would get her back and prove to the empire that he wasn't weak. Red did know that if he ever did sleep, he would have nightmares. His eyes already strayed to the shadows in worry.

_You'll never get it back_

* * *

Zim had grabbed her hand and held it tightly within his as they ran. They had already run to where the Voot cruiser would have been. It was gone and Zim knew that it wouldn't have held all of them. Gir held onto Zim's head as they moved along the shadows. Zim had tried to leave Skoodge behind, but Gaz had picked the Invader up and carried him. He was now on her back getting a piggyback ride. 

"We'll steal a bigger ship then," Zim reasoned as Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you notice that there are screens of our faces floating all over?" Gaz dryly asked.

"That doesn't matter," Zim said as they ran to an area.

Gaz silently followed him and Gir occasionally chuckled at the smaller Irkens running around in a panic. They reached a hanger without being spotted and Gaz scowled. Gaz wondered why Zim didn't have some cloaking device that would make things easier. She could feel Skoodge tighten his hold in what she guessed was fear. They ducked in the shadows as they waited for a couple of Irkens to pass. Zim pointed out a ship and Gaz grimaced. It was on the other side of the area.

"Let's go," Zim whispered.

Zim's hold tightened on her hand and they took off. Red lights flashed and Gaz grimaced as a squad of Irkens surrounded them. They held small guns with a green glow at the end. Zim reached over and grabbed Skoodge. Gaz growled as she pulled Skoodge back.

"What?" Zim sheepishly asked.

"You were going to throw him at them!" Gaz growled. Zim shrugged and Gaz rolled her eyes. "Bad Zim."

Skoodge released a sigh of relief and Gaz actually felt sorry for the Invader. Two shadows emerged from a door and she glared at the Tallest. The ship they wanted was only a few feet away.

"I'm going to kill you," Red calmly said.

"I love you too," Gaz dryly said as Zim raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Two advisors stepped out from behind the Tallest and glared at Zim and the others. Purple's advisor began to stutter as he pointed to Zim. Zim raised an antenna in confusion. Red's eyes narrowed as he glared at them. Purple simply tossed a few chips into his mouth.

"How is he still alive?" Purple questioned as he pointed to Skoodge.

"None of your business," Gaz replied as the short Irken froze.

"Yeah, wasn't he scheduled for deactivation?" Red questioned his advisor.

The advisor's Pak opened on his chest and a digital schedule appeared. He ran through a list and sighed. He pointed to somewhere and showed Red.

"Yep," Red growled.

"Fine, destroy them all," Red commanded.

"Wait!" Purple's advisor shouted.

"What?" Red growled in anger.

The advisor ran over to Zim, saluted, and wiggled his antennae.

"Huh?" Purple and Red mumbled.

"All hail Tallest Zim!" The advisor announced.

"What the hell?" Red shouted as he choked on his own spit.

The advisor pulled out a small metal ball. He tossed it to the ground and an image of Purple and Red against a chart appeared. The chart added Zim to the image and showed that he was a half an inch taller then red and Purple. The Irkens lowered their weapons and wiggled their antennae.

"No! Shoot them!" Red growled.

"By laws of Irk, Zim is the Tallest and must therefore take the almighty position of power!" The advisor declared.

"Huh?" Zim's shocked reply.

"Zim's tall!" Gir cheered.

"He's not taller!" Red protested.

"I told you he got tall," Purple dryly said as Red glared at him.

"What is your first command?" The advisor questioned as Zim remained dumbfounded.

"Say _something_," Gaz growled as she squeezed his hand.

"_Silence_!" Zim shouted as everyone in the room raised a questioning antenna.

"I meant something _intelligent_," Gaz grumbled.

"It is not normal to have the last Tallest still around, what do you want done with them?" The advisor questioned. Purple dropped his bag of chips and Red went silent.

Gaz leaned up and whispered something to Zim. Zim nodded in agreement.

"My first act as ruler shall be that I want a ship," Zim declared.

"Okay," the advisor drawled.

"For my second act I want you to all _close_ your _eyes_," Zim declared with a grin.

"What? That's just stupid!" Red growled.

"_For five minutes!_" Zim shouted.

All the Irkens closed their eyes except for Red and Purple. They stared at Zim like he was an idiot. Gaz made a run for the ship with Skoodge in arms. Zim stuck his tongue out at the Tallest and then ran into the ship with Gir squealing happily. Red and Purple watched as the ship powered up and launched out the building. Everyone's eyes opened and they watched the ship leave.

"He's not coming back…is he?" The advisor asked.

"Nope," Purple happily said.

"All hail Tallest Red and Purple…again!"

'Guess Zim isn't that dumb,' Purple mused. Red glared at the ship and he scowled.

* * *

"Finally, I'll be able to eat some pizza again," Gaz sighed as she relaxed in a chair.

"Where are we going?" Skoodge questioned from his seat.

"We're going to earth," Zim answered.

"Yay! I can't wait to get _tacos_!" Gir shouted as he started to break dance.

"Once we pass this sector we'll be home free," Zim announced.

The ship jerked as a green beam shot at them and held them in place. Gaz growled and Zim tried to speed up the engines. Gaz leaned her elbow against the armrest and simply held her chin in her hand. She figured that something like this would happen. Gaz glanced at the planet and noted that they were close to landing.

* * *

Author's Note:

Klavier and Tak aren't together, he stalks her because she crashed into his house, I'm thinking about adding a bit of DATR in the sequel, that's if all goes well  
Stunk and Rig went on vacation  
This chapter was edited by Invader Iza


	25. Pheromones of Doom

"When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves."  
Victor Frankl

* * *

Pheromones of Doom

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Dib watched as the ship came closer to the planet. He wondered if it was really Gaz inside. So many questions, and yet they all remained unanswered. Dib sighed and Tak looked at him in confusion. She was still trying to get used to all the emotions she felt. The removal of her Pak had opened up many doors. It was overwhelming at time; especially she felt the need to help others. It seemed to be worst then the need to conquer. 

"What's wrong?" Tak questioned.

"Do you think she's okay?" Dib questioned.

"Gaz is a tough girl…she wouldn't let Irk get the best of her," Tak assured. This change made her feel like a different Tak. It excited and scared her at the same time.

"I know that…but Zim is with her…releasing _pheromones_ of _evil_," Dib explained with a shudder.

"If what you said is true…then it's possible that he loves her," Tak cautiously said.

"It's not right!" Dib growled.

"Irkens don't mate for love all the time, it could be for the strongest offspring," Tak tried to comfort.

"That is _not_ comforting," Dib sighed.

"You can't stop something like this," Tak spoke.

"Why not?" Dib questioned with a challenging glare.

"Because Zim would release another pheromone that would send Gaz into a rage," Tak answered.

"Wait…_why_?" Dib cried in confusion.

"It would be so she would destroy you," Tak replied with a smirk.

"He wouldn't…you know…force her into anything?" Dib softly asked.

"No, something like this is delicate. It forms an unbreakable bond," Tak assured.

"You've really changed," Dib softly said in awe.

"Everything changes, even me," Tak replied as Dib smiled at her.

"After this…do you want to go get something to eat?" Dib questioned.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Tak teased.

"If you say yes…then I guess so," Dib said.

"I guess I have no choice then," Tak mused.

"The beam worked!" Klavier cheered and then looked at Dib. "I built it myself."

Dib sighed and watched as the ship landed roughly. Klavier groaned about having another hole in the ground. He was happy that it wasn't his house. Dib watched as the door opened and a ramp came down. Gir was the first run to run out and lunge at Dib. Dib cried out as Gir latched onto his face and laughed.

"I missed you!" Gir sang as he squeezed Dib.

"Just tell Gir to hug someone and that will be his way of restraining," Gaz mused as she came down the ramp.

"He's enthusiastic," Skoodge noticed as Dib's head began to turn purple.

"Gir!" Zim shouted and then noticed it was Dib. "Good job."

"Dib?" Gaz questioned. "Why are you here?"

Gir was finally pried off Dib's face and he took a deep breath. Dib looked at Gaz and smiled. He ran over and tightly hugged her.

"Put me down before I send you into a pit of despair," Gaz growled.

"I've missed you too!" Dib happily said as he released her.

"Tak?" Zim questioned.

"Hello Zim, I see you're well," Tak greeted with a grin.

"Hello everyone!" Klavier greeted. They all stared at him and blinked.

"He's got no Pak," Gir pointed out.

"Strange," Zim mumbled.

"I'm only going to ask _one_ more time. But _why_ are we here?" Gaz questioned.

"You are on Zeta, home of the Pakless Irkens," Klavier answered.

"Pakless," Zim repeated as Tak turned around and showed them her back.

"This is _madness_!" Zim shouted.

"That answers that, now why are you here Dib?" Gaz questioned and Dib smirked.

"I was going to Irk, but I stopped at this planet. I found some disks on Irkens and the ship told me that Tak had been searching in this sector," Dib explained.

"Disks? Research?" Zim questioned.

"Yeah, research on your race," Dib assured.

"Who's this short guy?" Klavier interrupted as he pointed down to Skoodge.

"He helped me escape from prison. He also helped me reactivate Zim. This is Skoodge," Gaz introduced.

"He's all _cute_ and _pudgy_," Klavier cooed.

"Nice to meet you," Skoodge said as he hit Klavier's hand away. Klavier was trying to pinch his cheeks.

"I remember him," Tak mused with a grin.

"Greeting Tak," Skoodge said as he smiled.

"Good to see you again," Tak greeted with her own smile.

"What happened to Mimi?" Gaz questioned.

"Klavier broke her when he tried to fix the personality glitch," Tak answered.

"I think we should go back to the house and explain everything," Klavier seriously said.

"What's with that flower smell?" Zim questioned.

"I still smell honey," Gaz said.

"Explanations would be good," Dib quickly said.

* * *

Gaz sat in a chair far away from Zim. Her eyes were fully shut and she made no move to talk. Zim was stuttering and not managing to form any sentences or words. Tak looked at both of them and sighed. Klavier was grinning like a fool; he loved flustering everyone. Dib cautiously looked to Gaz and she seemed calm. Tak knew that this would cause them both to think deeply about things. She had only witnessed four of the Irken mating rituals. The first one ended with the female killing her male. The second one was a success that gained them all about six smeets. The third ended up with both dead, and the last ended up with female being killed. 

'That explains the honey scent,' Gaz thought.

"I think Zim's brain is dead," Klavier teased as he poked Zim in the head.

Gaz turned her gaze to Zim. She didn't know what to think. It was oblivious that she cared; he was the only person that she deeply cared for. The time that they had spent together had proved this to her. She had long ago thought that she wasn't capable of anything because of her being a clone. Spending time had proved her wrong despite her quiet hate about it. She wondered if she could really do that with him.

'I care…but do I love?' Gaz questioned in thought.

Her eyes traced his features and she sighed. If she did care about him, did that mean he cared. Or was he only releasing pheromone to produce strong offspring. Gaz could feel the headache coming on. She wondered why she was thinking deeply on this. It would be better if she could just deny her feelings and say no to him. It might end everything for the better. She knew that she would miss something.

'Since when do I grow _attached_ to other _people_?' Gaz growled as her teeth grinded together.

Gaz deeply scowled and realized she was acting like the thing she resented most. She was acting human. Never had she thought she would care for someone, much less an alien. Her features froze and she had the urge to reach up and touch her lips. She hated the urge, but wanted to do it. Zim had kissed her, she wondered if it meant something to him.

'I guess…it wouldn't hurt…to care for someone,' Gaz thought.

Zim had finally stopped stammering over his words and went silent. Tak believed that something had finally gotten pass that ego of his. He had turned his gaze to Gaz and remained staring at her. It couldn't be possible. There was no way he could care for another being, or _human_. He held no need to be with another. The thought sickened him. His squeedly spooch twisted in a knot as he thought about.

'She isn't that bad,' Zim thought.

He couldn't think of any reasons of why he had gone to Irk to rescue her. Zim knew it wasn't out of duty, because he owed no one anything. Yet, he had gone to rescue her and even risked his own life for her. He had never risked his own life foranyone or done anything to help another. Zim slightly tilted his head to the side and pondered something.

'Do I care…is it even possible?' Zim mused.

She wasn't as bad as the other humans. Zim scowled and tried to think of reasons why this was bad. She was human, weak, frail, and still above all human. He also reasoned that she was demented and needed help. Zim bit the inside of his cheek as he also found some good. She had a knack for destruction, had a will to survive, and managed to make the Tallest cringe. He guessed that she wasn't that bad.

'Then why did I kiss her?' Zim questioned.

He reasoned that something had pushed him to do it. Yet, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. His antennae perked up at this thought. He did enjoy, he enjoyed the feel of her body, her dark attitude. The time he spent in her company didn't annoy him to no end. There were times he hated her, but he scowled as he realized that he cared. Zim wondered if it would be bad to let this grow.

'Just an experiment,' Zim thought as he looked at Gaz.

"They're stunned into shock," Klavier teased.

"There's too much pheromone in the room," Dib mumbled.

"I can't smell anything," Tak smugly admitted.

"So what happens if I accept?" Gaz suddenly questioned.

"Then you enter the last phase," Klavier responded.

"How do I accept if I don't have antennae?" Gaz questioned.

"That's easy, because some Irken females are born without the pheromone gland in their antennae," Klavier explained. "There's a receptor at edge of males antennae that all you have to do it pinch. It's connected to some nerve."

"You mean I have to touch him?" Gaz questioned.

Tak swore she was about to pass out from all the tension. She was glad she wasn't in one of those anime.

"Touching is involved in this process," Klavier dryly pointed out.

"Zim needs no _pinching_!" Zim declared.

"I'm surprised they made it this far," Tak sighed. Dib nodded in agreement.

"Will you accept or pinch him?" Klavier questioned.

"Yeah…I guess so," Gaz replied as if she had nothing better to do. Gir passed Skoodge the popcorn.

Gaz pushed off the chair and walked over to Zim. He raised an antenna in confusion. Gaz reached out and this time her eyes opened.

"Hey? What are you doing? _Hey_!" Zim shouted as her hands reached out and pinched the edge of his antennae.

"OW!" Zim growled as he grasped his head in pain.

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Gaz questioned.

The room went silent as Zim stopped his complaining. They could hear him inhale the air around him. His grip on his head tightened as his eyes squeezed shut. A rip was heard. Gaz turned her eyes to Zim's hands and found that his claws had lengthened enough to rip his gloves. Gaz took a step a back in confusion. His hands dropped to his sides and he stood up. He smacked the chair away and Gaz watched the chair fly by her and smash against the wall. His eyes snapped open to reveal deep crimson orbs. The color was so dark it reminded her of a wine color, of old blood.

Gaz took another step back and Zim crouched. His claws dug into the floor as he dug up parts of the tile. His gaze remained on Gaz as she took another step back.

"This may be dangerous," Klavier mused as Tak and Dib glared at him. Dib mostly glared at him. Dib lunged and tackled Zim to the ground.

"Run Gaz! _Run_!" Dib shouted.

She was so shocked that she ran pass them and out the door. A snarl was heard as she ran through the night. Zim smacked Dib away and lunged through the window. Glass exploded on the outside and cracked beneath his boots as he landed on the ground. His antennae perked and he darkly grinned. He took off into the night.

"Shit," Dib cursed as he struggled to his feet and then to the door.

"Will she be safe?" Tak asked.

"That _seemed_ violent," Skoodge mumbled in shock.

"Master's insane," Gir laughed.

"Got to help Gaz," Dib muttered as he stumbled outside.

"Nope, if you go after them then it may turn out even worse," Tak scolded as she pulled him into the house.

"But—"

"It's best to wait," Tak sighed.

"I need to help her," Dib protested.

Tak rolled her eyes and pinched an area in his neck. Dib's eyes rolled back and he promptly passed out.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Xenophilia has won an award or awards!(Throws confetti at reviewers and does a dance) It has won the Best of 2005 award and Most promising 2006 award on the Oc convention awards!  
Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers that nominated me and actually reviewed.  
Funny part is...I was never actually going to post Xenophilia, but I'm glad I did

**Important! Progress:** 26 is officialy the last chapter in this story, but I will put out an Epilouge that will introduce the second part of the story. It's going to be titled as Xenocide.


	26. Challenged Love

"Love is like a box of chocolates, if you get one you don't like then spit it out."

* * *

Challenged Love

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

There weren't many trees to hide her form. Occasionally she would pass through some bushes. The branches from where she passed nicked her skin and held her back. Flinging her arms over her face, she jumped through another bush. There wasn't time to go around. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed a shadow suddenly vanish. She faced ahead and began to chant to herself. 

'Don't look back, don't look back, _don't_ _ever_ _look_ _back_.'

Fear pulsed through her veins raising her temperature to already high levels. The suit beeped in warning as her heartbeat sped up. Her mind was wild with fear and she chuckled. This had been the first time in a while since she had felt fear. Never had she imagined the taste of fear to be like this. It was over her flesh and lit each nerve afire. Her eyes remained opened as she tripped and began rolling down a hill. A soft squeak escaped her and she came to a stop. The shadow flew pass her and she felt the need to run come back with a vengeance. She scrambled to her feet and darted away from the area.

Each beat her heart took sounded like thunder to her ears. A crunch made her pick up speed. Her lungs burned for air and she took a gulp. She began to cough as it choked her and made her sick. Gaz leaned up against a tree and held her stomach as she struggled to regain breath. The fast gasps reminded her that she was running from something, someone. It signaled that she had to get away from him. He was coming, she could feel him, and smell the scent of honey on the wind. It teased her senses and calmed her at the same time.

Gaz took a step away from the tree and looked up to the sky. She noticed that two full moons bathed her in silver. A shadow covered her and she tensed. A hand came from the side of her head and she could only watch as the claws covered her face and held her. The other hand was resting against her hip, the claws applied pressure in warning. Gaz could feel herself being easily pulled into an embrace. Her gaze was trained on the moon as he moved his second finger on her face. The claw traced her cheek from left to right.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned.

A soft snarl was her answer as the grip tightened. His hand slid under her chin and lifted her head up a bit. She could feel his face press into the crook of her neck. He inhaled as he ran his face from her neck to her hair. The claws at her hip dug deeper then before. She could feel a cruel smirk against her skin as he continued to smell her. A zip was heard and Gaz's eyes shot open. She brought her elbow back and hit him in the gut. He growled as she broke away. His claws ripped the material and drew a small amount of blood.

Gaz turned around and quickly typed something into her suit. The suit extended and covered her hands. A violet energy soon began to emanate from her hands. Gaz faced him and glared at Zim. He seemed to be watching her with a predatory glint in his eyes. She couldn't tell if he wanted to mate or eat her. He cracked his fingers and her gaze turned to the taunting claws. Zim charged and she quickly rolled out of the way. He growled as he dug up ground in one slash. Gaz could remember bits of the Irken training. Her mind desperately searched for something.

Gaz balled up her hands and decided that she would just right hook him. Zim charged and she swung the fist. He grinned and ducked under the blow that was intended for his face. Gaz could feel his claws graze her stomach and she cursed. It had amazed her at how swiftly he had moved. She had never seen him move so smoothly. Gaz stumbled back and Zim moved in for another attack. Her instincts kicked in and she slapped him. He froze in shock with her hand still pressed against his face. The energy from the gloves was beginning to eat away his skin.

Zim began to chuckle and reached up. He grasped her wrist and pulled her forward. She lost balance and he quickly threw her to the ground. Air escaped her lungs at the impact and Zim reached to her shoulders. His claws dug into the material and he tore it quickly from her arms disabling the violet lasers her hands emitted. Gaz went to roll and he straddled her waist. The four spider legs came out and stuck into the ground. There were two metal legs beside each temple and another two beside her waist. Gaz clenched her fists and growled at him. Gaz reached up and pulled at his antennae. He growled and pinned her arms above her head.

"_I'm going to make you pay,_" Gaz growled as he darkly smirked.

Zim didn't speak as he held both wrists with one hand. He used his left hand and traced her body with his claws. His nails ripped the material and he grinned as Gaz struggled. She wiggled and he closed his eyes as her hips moved against his. He leaned forward and let his head rest in between her breasts. Zim deeply inhaled and grinned at the scent he found. He moved his head back to her shoulder and bit at the material. In one quick movement her tore away another piece. He moved his mouth to her bare skin and rested there a moment.

"Relax," Zim ordered as she glared at him.

Gaz could smell something similar to a rose scent being released. Her body relaxed and Zim bit at her skin on the shoulder. Gaz could feel him add more pressure and she groaned in partial pain. The images that came to mind made her blush. His grip on her wrists loosened. Gaz moved them to his shoulder and weakly pushed him away. Zim bit at her shoulder and she could feel a growl echo through her body. He bit her, hard, and her hands flew to his hand. She didn't know if she was pushing him away or closer. He trailed his tongue along the wound and she noted that it didn't feel anything like a human tongue. It was long and thin, with segments.

"_Zim_," Gaz growled as he grinned.

Zim pulled her up so her legs were still trapped under him. Her head was pressed against his chest. She could hear the suit zipper being undone, and she wondered why she didn't care. The rest of the suit was torn from her body leaving her exposed to the silver moonlight. Zim leaned her back to the grass and she gasped as the grass tickled her back. He took this chance to invade her mouth. Her eyes closed as she felt her body go limp.

This kiss wasn't soft or gentle like the last. It wasn't filled with love or devotion. She could feel his need and want as he hungrily devoured her mouth. His mouth bruised hers and he nipped at her lips while moving his hand to the back of her head. He pulled her closer to him and she swore he was going to eat her. Gaz's mouth slightly opened and she felt him enter. His tongue searched her mouth and she shivered. The experience was definitely something she wouldn't forget. He memorized each bump of her tooth, smoothed her tongue down with his own as she began to protest from lack of air. Zim pulled back from her swollen lips and noticed that her eyes seemed glazed.

She ran her hands along his arms and noticed that he wore the same suit. Gaz reached up to the collar and curled her fingers around it. She pulled down at the material ripped it, as her eyes remained glazed. Zim grinned as the spider legs slid back into his Pak. His crimson eyes studied her body and he was confused. Both his antennae stood up as he ran his claws from her neck down to her stomach. This was the first body he had ever seen; he hoped it would be the last. He never wanted to feel this need for another this bad.

Gaz could feel her fear turn into something else. It burned at the lower pit of her stomach. The feeling made her sweat as his claws traced her vulnerable flesh. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. The material of his suit was still upon him. Her hands reached his back and she could feel the Pak. Gaz partially opened her eyes and realized she could stop this in one quick movement. She bit his chest and dragged her nails along his back. His skin quivered and he moved to turn her around.

His claws ran along her body and she shivered with each little scratch. They weren't pressing enough to break her skin, but it was enough for her to feel it and leave little welts. Gaz reached behind her and gripped his hips as she leaned her head back onto to his shoulder. A breeze brushed against her skin and she pressed her form more firmly against his for warmth. The material from his pants scratched her skin and she felt herself growl. She quickly twisted in his grip and grasped his hips again. His eyes slightly widened from this movement. She pulled at the pants and they didn't budge. Zim grinned as he heard her growl.

"Frustrated?" Zim teased as he leaned down and lightly bit her ear.

"Very," Gaz growled back at him as she pushed him to the ground.

"Patience is a virtue," Zim teased as he pulled her down on top of him.

Gaz ran her nails down his skin and darkly grinned. She bit at his neck and moved her body up along him.

"You will pay if you don't take them off," Gaz whispered as her breasts brushed against his face.

Zim chuckled at this and brought his hands up to grip her waist. His claws dug into her skin and she softly hissed. Leaning down she nipped at one of his antennae. It twitched in between her teeth as she let her tongue dart out and run along it. His hands pulled her back down and she let the appendage slid from in-between her teeth. Gaz gripped his shoulders and he gazed into her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid?" Zim questioned as he trailed his claws down her back. She could feel the softly nicking her skin.

"No," Gaz groaned as she leaned into him.

"This isn't normal," Zim whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not normal," Gaz assured as she pressed her cheek to his head.

"I won't let you go," Zim whispered as she realized the material from his pants no longer itched her skin.

"Marriage?" Gaz questioned.

"Similar, but I'll never let you go…ever," Zim darkly assured.

"Make me a trophy and I'll kick your ass," Gaz warned.

"You're mine…forever," Zim growled.

* * *

Gir was currently showing Klavier the benefits to a piñata. He loved that fact that you got to beat something up with a bat. Tak raised an antenna in confusion as Dib was currently strung up in the air. She would stop them before they gave him a concussion. 

"I don't think you're supposed to use a person," Skoodge unsurely said.

"_Silence_…let's begin the smashing!" Klavier laughed as he swung the bat and smashed the wall.

"_Don't destroy my house!_" Tak shouted as her right antenna twitched.

"What?" Dib questioned as his eyes slowly opened. He screamed like a girl as the bat came inches from his head.

"_QUIET_!" Tak shouted as she listened.

Everyone went quiet and tensed as Tak listened for something. Klavier gripped the bat tightly wanting to smash something. Dib silently worked at the string holding in the air. Gir jumped upon Tak's head and giggled. Skoodge's eyes shone with confusion as they listened. The wind traveled to them and they all heard it.

_"Victory for ZIM!"_

The bat fell from Klavier's hands; Dib undid the string and smashed into ground. Skoodge looked horrified, and Gir was now laughing insanely. Tak softly smiled but began to gag. The thoughts that entered her mind made her twitch.

"I need something that I can poke my brain with so I'll forget this," Tak dryly said. Klavier offered her the bat and she kicked him.

* * *

Author's Note, Important:

The **epilouge** will be up by **tommorrow**!  
Xenophilia means a love of anything foregin or a love of aliens  
I don't know how long Xenocide will be, but it could take two routes which I am confused about at the moment because I have so many ideas in my head for it  
Edited by Invader Iza


	27. Look to the Sky Epilouge

"All things are possible, except skiing through a revolving door."  
Fortune Cookie

* * *

Look to the Sky (Epilouge)  
  
"Talking" 

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

It had been less then three months since they had arrived back on Earth. Their project was late and Professor Membrane somehow made Lydia into toast. They had proudly received a 'D' for effort. The teacher said they had a terrible marriage and he was going to pity them with a 'D' for doom and divorce. Gir had gotten back into his routines of going out at night. Skoodge had come to live with Zim on Earth much to Zim's protest and Gaz's persuasion. The little Irken was slowly learning about Earth. Dib had remained on Zeta with Tak. 

Gaz chuckled at her stray thoughts. It amused her that her brother wished to remain on Zeta. He had grown attached to Tak and Klavier. Gaz was happy that he had found somewhere to belong. If she ever spoke that aloud, she would kill whoever heard. Dib wished to learn more about Irkens, him and Tak agreed the information might come in handy one day. Gaz frowned and brushed her hair back. This was their last year of High Skool. Gaz was mentally excited about graduating. Her and Zim had agreed to live on earth.

She still wasn't used to openly showing affection, it was foreign…as foreign as Zim. Zim was also awkward when he tried to show affection. It was worse for him because he had grown up without affection. Gaz softly smirked; it was always nice to embarrass him in school. She was slowly adjusting to her new way of life. Gaz sighed and stared up at the darkness of space. The stars winked at her as she remained in thought.

Whenever she was with Zim, he would try and touch her. It was just a simple brush of the skin to assure him that she was there. He no longer released that pheromone and Gaz no longer smelt honey. She remembered that night; it was burned into her memory. Now she was content with the awkward nights they shard together. He still had instincts, but they were as mad as him. She softly chuckled at the thought and remembered all his weird attempts at trying to be romantic.

Gaz definitely thought that she could be with him forever. His ego and insanity were things that kept her amused. She could no longer make fun of his plots of world conquest, but she could make fun of his plots at trying to be romantic. Gaz briefly scowled before she began to chuckle. She remembered their first night together and laughed. After he had shouted out 'victory for Zim', she had slapped him. She knew one could be proud, but that just was creepy. They had repeated the night for a few days happy at the experience.

"_GIR_! What are in these _waffles_?" Zim shouted.

Gaz grinned and began to laugh as she watched run out of the house and around the yard.

"I put happy sauce in it!" Gir proudly shouted and began to cackle insanely.

"What the _hell_ is _it_?" Zim growled as he shoved dirt into his mouth.

"_Wasabiiiiii_!" Gir replied as he began to dance.

Gaz smirked and began to laugh at him from her point in on the roof. She was on the neighbor's roof. Gaz hoped that he would wash his mouth out before he tried anything.

"Look at that!" Gir shouted.

Gaz turned her gaze back to the sky with curiosity. Zim had turned around and his mouth dropped open. Dirt fell out of his mouth along with grass as he watched in fascination.

"Hello Invaders!" Gir shouted and waved.

"This sucks," Gaz mumbled.

"_Sure,_ they come _now_…_they never came when I called them!_" Zim ranted as he clawed at the air.

"We're doomed!" Gir cheered as he continued his dance.

Gaz slid down using the gutter and walked up to Zim. She stood beside him and took his hand. They both gripped each other as they wondered about this new situation.

"Squeak," was what Mini-moose made.

"Hey Mini-moose! Where have you been?" Zim questioned the little purple moose.

"Squeak."

"I think that's _insane_!" Zim shouted as he pointed to Mini-moose. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question.

"_Squeak_."

"Well…it might work," Zim agreed as he put his free hand on his chin in thought.

"He says we should fight! Blood and guts!" Gir cheered as he ran around them.

"Think we should?" Zim questioned as he raised an antenna in question.

"Yeah…I guess so," Gaz mumbled as if it was a painful decision.

They watched as hundreds of humans looked out their windows and gathered in the streets. Thousands of metal balls the size of pool balls dropped below the clouds. They hovered in the air all over the world and a transparent communication link opened. Gaz raised another eyebrow and squinted her eyes in boredom. Red and Purple appeared on the screen.

"People of earth!" Red loudly said.

"We come in peace," Purple snickered.

"Not really…we've come to destroy you!" Red laughed as he stared down at all of them.

"Yeah," Purple agreed.

"So…this is a warning before we enslave your race and turn your planet into a…well just prepare for your doom!" Red finished as Purple clapped.

"And get the curly fries ready!" Purple shouted as the link was shut off.

"Let's prepare," Zim laughed as he grinned.

"I'll get the curly fries!" Gir shouted as he ran into the house.

Gaz glared at the Invader ships and smirked. Now she didn't have to worry about going to college.

* * *

Author's Note about Xenocide: 

I like this ending even though it frustrates me to no end. It makes me think about a lot of 'what if'. I do have a vague idea of where I would take this…but it is vague…very vague. I think I would base the sequel off some of things in my one-shot.  
I have an idea and want to know what you think about it. If it seems to overdone I'm going to skip it.  
The first idea is to write about a war on earth and it will focus on ZAG and RAP. I want to know if anyone would want a RAPR...if not I can write the story without it.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
